


Dancing Daffodils

by mgarsz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Greek Mythology, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mythology References, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgarsz/pseuds/mgarsz
Summary: "Mientras Amor secaba gentilmente las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, algo en Victor tembló, sus temores resonando por todo su ser como un atronador eco.Estaba en los brazos de un dios."Un dios se enamora de un hombre.





	1. A primera vista

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dancing Daffodils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957245) by [grayclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayclouds/pseuds/grayclouds). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Pondre las notas en ingés también, en caso de que no hablantes del español quieran intentar o mejorar en el idioma o algo. Este fanfic es enteramente una traducción de Dancing Daffodils, de grayclouds. No voy a cambiar nada de él, ya que su historia es perfecta tal y como es. Solo cambiaré algo, y es que estará escrito en pasado (porque me parece que en español fluye mejor) a diferencia del inglés que está en presente, espero que no sea un problema!
> 
> Hello! I'll put the notes in english too, in case that some non Spanish speakers want to give this a try to improve or something. This fanfic is entirely a translation of Dancing Daffodils, by grayclouds. I won't hange anything of it, as the story is perfect just as it is. I'll only change a thing and is that this will be written in past tense (because I think that in Spanish it goes better) differently of the English version that is in present tense, I hope thi isn't a problem!

Victor siempre había sido un hombre simple con simples sueños y deseos que lo único que quería era llevar una vida simple; y la solía tener cuando todavía vivía en el pueblo.

Desafortunadamente, pocas cosas que conciernen los corazones de los hombres están permitidas ser simples, y poco después de llegar a la adolescencia, se encontró en el extremo afilado de una espada apuntada a su cuello. La muerte o el exilio eran sus únicas opciones, así que se mudó a una pequeña cabaña al borde del Gran Bosque y comenzó una solitaria vida como cazador.

Ahora, sus días eran tan simples como él quería que fueran. La mayor parte del tiempo lo gastaba en juegos de caza por comida o trabajando en su jardín, evitando los pueblos cercanos todo lo que podía. Era una forma de vivir muy solitaria, particularmente para alguien que disfrutaba tanto de la compañía y atención de otros, pero le confortaba la simplicidad de ella.

Pero, como es el caso de todas las cosas de la vida, esto tampoco duraría.

Un día, cuando Victor se detuvo para descansar durante una de sus de cazas por el bosque, su mirada capturó la peculiar visión de una solitaria flor creciendo junto al río. No es que no hubiera visto nunca flores a la orilla del agua, pero algo de esta, colgando sobre el borde como si una mera brisa pudiera arrastrarla a la rápida corriente, le hizo detenerse.

Salió de debajo de las sombras de los árboles y caminó hacia el narciso bañado de luz, brillando más que el agua cristalina bajo él.

Por un momento, estuvo tentado de arrancarlo, pero descartó este pensamiento rápidamente. Sería una pena arruinar algo tan bonito por un impulso inconsciente. En vez de eso, Victor se acercó, y estuvo a punto de sentarse al lado de la flor en el borde de la orilla cuando el chasquido de una rama le hizo detenerse.

—Hola —oyó Victor, y años de precaución le tenían colocando una flecha en su arco incluso antes de darse la vuelta por completo, con la puntiaguda punta apuntando a la garganta del extraño de pie a pocos metros de él, en las sombras de los árboles donde Victor estaba pocos segundos antes.

¿Cómo es posible que no oyera a nadie acercándose antes? Echó un vistazo al extraño cuidadosamente; parecía modesto, llevando una larga capa con una descuidada túnica lisa y pantalones asomándose por debajo de esta. Sin armas; al menos no a plena vista. Una daga o dos podrían ser fáciles de ocultar debajo de la ropa.

—Hola —dijo Victor con una amistosa sonrisa, la tensión en sus brazos la única cosa traicionando su cautela—. ¿Dando un paseo?

El desconocido le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, pareciendo completamente tranquilo incluso con el hecho de tener una flecha apuntando a su yugular. Sus ojos, que parecían negros como el carbón entre las sombras, se movieron de Victor hacia el narciso a su lado.

—Estaba buscándote —Victor inclinó un poco su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el extraño le volvió a mirar y sacudió la suya—. No soy del pueblo.

Encontraba eso difícil de creer.

— ¿Entonces por qué estarías buscándome? ¿Y quién eres tú?

El hombre hizo una pausa, considerando la pregunta por un momento mientras Victor esperaba, y luego contestó:

—Estabas muy solo. No era una buena respuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas, particularmente la última, dejando a Victor cada vez más y más confuso. La manera en la que el extraño le miraba le comenzaba a hacer sentir intranquilo, como si estuviera mirando a través de sus ojos y dentro de su cabeza. Se sentía demasiado expuesto y vulnerable, sin importar que era él el que sujetaba un arma.

Victor exhaló un largo suspiro, medio pensando en dar la vuelta y dejar el lugar. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de su caza matutina, no enredarse en el críptico sinsentido de un posible loco. Aun así, era un interesante cambio en la rutina que el mismo se había construido. Un descanso de la calma del día a día.

—Probemos otra vez —decidió alegremente—. ¿Por qué me buscabas?

El desconocido calló por un momento, pasando la mirada de un lado a otro, y de repente parecía muy joven.

—Una chica me pidió que viniera a verte.

— ¿Sara? —Victor se tensó. No la había visto desde hacía casi un año, la última carta que recibió databa de tres meses atrás. Tentativamente, bajó el arco— ¿Para qué?

—Cree que podrías… —el extrañó calló, pareciendo buscar las palabras, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza y mirando al suelo. Victor no podía estar del todo seguro por las sombras, pero parecía como si casi se estuviera sonrojando.

— ¿Qué podría…? —presionó Victor, picado por la curiosidad.

—Ella piensa que me necesitas.

Victor pestañeó y el extraño comenzó a inquietarse, arrastrando sus pies, ajustándose el cinturón en el largo silencio que había comenzado. Era entrañable de ver, especialmente después de que pareciera tan compuesto antes.

Esto tampoco era que aclarara mucho las cosas.

—Vale, picaré —bromeó Victor, deslizando su flecha de vuelta en el carcaj, pero manteniendo una mano cerca del cuchillo en su cinturón—, ¿para qué te necesitaría yo? ¿Qué es lo que haces?

El extraño se quedó en silencio por un momento, el malestar que se veía en su postura siendo reemplazada con una expresión pensativa.

—Principalmente, junto a las personas. A veces, las separo.

—No entiendo —Victor frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé —dijo el hombre y sonrió indulgentemente, antes de que su expresión se volviera algo triste otra vez, las comisuras de su boca torciéndose ligeramente.

Su mirada volvía a hacer sentir incómodo a Victor, pero al menos parecía que este joven de verdad no era un asesino a sueldo enviado por el hermano de Sara. De todas maneras, esto no le acercaba más a la verdad, y las desconcertantes y vagas respuestas del extraño tampoco ayudaban mucho.

Victor se tomó un momento para volver a echarle una ojeada por segunda vez. Solo había prestado atención a las ropas y posibles armas que el desconocido podría haber estado llevando antes, ignorando su apariencia. Bueno, sin contar sus ojos, a los que todavía no podía decir cuál sería su color a causa de las sombras de los árboles que le rodeaban. Su pelo parecía igual de oscuro, corto y peinado hacia atrás.

Había algo raro entre las sombras, notó Victor esta vez. Parecían como si fueran a moverse si se quedaba mirándolas el tiempo suficiente, casi como si estuvieran enredadas alrededor del hombre, como una oscura y fina sabana.

O podría ser solo su cabeza jugándosela a causa de la falta de sueño.

Esto parecía más probable.

—A lo mejor deberíamos empezar desde el principio —murmuró Victor, más para sí mismo mientras apartaba la mirada de las sombras hacia la cara del extraño—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hay… —el hombre calló por unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior— Tengo muchos nombres.

— ¿Viajas mucho?

El extraño juntó un poco sus cejas.

—No exactamente.

— ¿Quieres que intente adivinarlo? —sugirió Victor, y mientras muchos otros hubieran ido exasperándose por las evasivas respuestas, siendo que no hablaba con otra persona desde hacía tanto tiempo, Victor solo podía encontrar diversión en la situación— ¿Un asesino? ¿Un espía, tal vez? ¿Un escritor con una excesiva afición por los nombres de pluma?

El desconocido volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

— ¿Qué eres, entonces? Parecía en conflicto ante la pregunta, evitando la mirada de Victor, que esperaba pacientemente por una respuesta. Fuera lo que fuera que hiciera, no podía ser _tan_ malo si Sara fue la que le envió.

—Me pregunto si me creerías —reflexionó el joven.

—Nunca está de más probar.

El desconocido murmuró para sí mismo, luego asintió, pareciendo que se había decidido.

Victor observaba cautelosamente mientras este salía de las sombras, y su corazón casi se detuvo.

Era _radiante._

No de la manera en la que un rubor brillaba en la piel pálida, ni tampoco de la forma en la que una sonrisa podía iluminar un rostro, sino en la manera en la que, si las sombras le envolvían antes, los rayos del sol se juntaban a su alrededor ahora.

El extraño sonrió, de forma pura y cálida.

—Yo soy Amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeeno, ¡espero que les haya gustado a todos! Si tienen alguna pregunta respecto a la traducción, no duden en contactarme, y por favor den todo el amor que se merece a la verdadera autora!
> 
> Weeeell, I hope that everyone liked it! If anyone has a question about the translation, don't hesitate in contact me, and please give all the love that the real author deserves to her!


	2. Un juramento

—Extraño lugar para que crezca una flor —dijo Amor tranquilamente, mirando al narciso que atrajo a Victor a la orilla del río, aunque no era como si este estuviera en el estado mental correcto para notarlo.

Sabía de magia, de hechiceros que evocaban fuego desde sus dedos, de curanderos que cerraban heridas con el brillo de sus manos, de oráculos que relataban las profecías de los dioses a las personas, sabía de templos y rituales y de adoradores devotos a sus deidades, pero nunca había sido de su interés.

Todo lo que Victor quería era llevar una vida simple.

—Victor, ¿estás bien? — preguntó el hombre que se introdujo como _Amor_ , que brilla como una antorcha en plena luz del día, mientras juntaba sus cejas por preocupación— A lo mejor esto no fue una buena idea. ¿Debería…?

Amor dio otro paso hacia él, y en un solo fluido movimiento Victor sacó el cuchillo de su cinturón, oscilándolo hasta que la punta de la cuchilla descansó justo debajo de la barbilla del otro, dirigido a su cuello.

— ¿Quién eres de verdad? —Demandó el cazador con voz temblorosa, porque por mucho que vieran sus ojos, su mente se negaba a creer—. ¿Un hechicero, tratando de engañarme?

—Tienes miedo —dijo Amor, volviendo a parecer triste, sus ojos marrones ardían en los de Victor y este sintió sus rodillas temblar bajo el peso de esa mirada que presionaba en su conciencia como una gran ola, singularmente abrumadora— No tienes por qué tenerlo… Yo solo quiero ayudar.

 _— ¿Quién eres tú?_ —La mano sujetando el cuchillo tembló.

—Soy Amor.

No lo entendía.

Amor se acercó más, hasta que la punta del cuchillo presionó contra la piel de su garganta. El sonido del río corriendo detrás de ellos previno a Victor de dar un paso atrás, pues podría perder el equilibrio y caer si se acercaba más al borde. Amor le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo soy Amor—repitió—, pero como dije antes, tengo muchos nombres. Tú amiga, Sara, me llamaba Eros.

Victor le miraba fijamente.

Eros, el dios del amor.

Este hombre está diciendo que es un _dios_.

La razón de Victor insistía en que este solo era un hechicero delirante creando trucos de magia, que los dioses nunca han bajado ni bajarán a caminar la tierra entre mortales, y que incluso si lo hicieran, el sería la última persona a la que visitaría el dios del amor.

Pero otra parte de él sintió la luz de Amor filtrándose en su mano como la calmada calidez de un hogar, sintió el peso de ser la atención de los ojos de Amor como una pesada losa sobre sus hombros, y lo hizo dudar.

—Supongo que no lo entenderás hasta que te lo demuestre— dijo Amor con un suspiro, y antes de que Victor pudiera incluso pensar en qué decir o qué hacer en respuesta a su absurda declaración, agarró de repente la muñeca del cazador.

En un instante, recuerdos que desde hacía mucho intentaba olvidar pasaron ante sus ojos sin quererlo, y los revivió en tan rápida sucesión que no pudo procesarlos, no hasta que acabaron.

Recuerdos de su padre, alzándolo sobre sus hombros cuando era niño.

Su madre, arropándolo en su cama por las noches y presionando un beso en su cabello.

Los tres juntos, comiendo una comida caliente en un frio día de invierno.

Secando el sudor de la frente de su madre cuando cayó enferma en su cama.

Tratando de detener el sangrado de la herida de espada en el costado de su padre.

Enterrarlos, primero a su padre, muy poco después a su madre…

—Oh —jadeó Amor, y Victor no se dio cuenta de que había caído de rodillas hasta que el dios se arrodilló también para estar a su nivel, aferrando con sus manos los hombros del mortal—, lo siento mucho; te querían muchísimo.

El dolor en su pecho le era familiar y aun así dolía más de lo que hacía cuando el mismo volvía a visitar estos recuerdos, como una vieja cicatriz volviéndose a abrir para sangrar como hizo la primera vez que sucedió. Miro a Amor a los ojos y abrió su boca, pero no podía hablar, el sonido atascado en la parte trasera de su garganta por dolor y miedo a partes iguales, sin poder apartar la mirada.

Mientras Amor secaba gentilmente las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, algo en Victor tembló, sus temores resonando por todo su ser como un atronador eco.

Estaba en los brazos de un dios.

Un repentino instinto que debió ser algo primitivo, algo nacido de sus instintos de supervivencia, le decía que debería de estar postrándose a los pies de Amor en adoración.

Pero estando así, no podía ni forzarse a decir una sola palabra.

—Te has quedado muy callado— remarcó Amor preocupadamente—, ¿fue demasiado?

Victor se las ingenió para cerrar sus ojos, tomando aire profunda y lentamente para calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que golpeaba contra su caja torácica como un colibrí intentando escapar. Las manos de Amor acariciando sus mejillas hacían que su cabeza estuviera más confusa, el mero contacto piel con piel suficiente para empezar a derretir su conciencia, para tratar de convencerlo de que se entregara al sentimiento en lugar del pensamiento.

— ¿Victor?

Incluso su voz, la suave pronunciación de su nombre quedando entre ellos, sonaba como algo intentando persuadirlo a un sentido de querer, de desear, de indulgencia.

Preparándose, intentando aferrarse a cualquier cosa menos al dios frente a él, Victor por fin consiguió hablar.

— ¿Por qué? —Las manos de Amor dejaron su rostro y las apoyó en su regazo, y Victor dijo, esta vez más fuerte—: ¿Por qué yo?

Aunque ahora tuviera sentido que Sara le haya pedido a Amor que le visitara, ya que es la gran sacerdotisa del templo de Eros, no explicaba _por qué_ estaba aquí. Por qué un dios —o lo que sea que fuera— escucharía una plegaria y bajaría a la Tierra, solo para ver a Victor.

Debían de haber millones de personas que rezaban por amor todos los días, millones de personas que sufrían en su corazón, millones de personas que sus corazones estaban vacíos por la ausencia de este, o incluso personas que nunca lo habían conocido.

Entonces, ¿por qué él?

—Porque estabas muy solo —dijo Amor, repitiéndose, y sin ser más claro que la primera vez que dio esta respuesta a Victor—. Además, me gusta mucho Sara, y no siempre me pide un favor.

Victor estaba sin palabras en lo que parecía estar convirtiéndose un hábito preocupante. Esto es dejando de lado el hecho de que Sara moriría de un ataque al corazón si Victor le dijera que tenía el poder de convocar a un dios, así que decidió no mencionarle nunca ni una palabra sobre esto. Suponiendo que esto no fuera un ridículo sueño.

Hablando de dioses.

—Dijiste… tu nombre… —Victor calló, no muy seguro de que esto no fuera alguna vívida alucinación bizarra, antes de proseguir—. ¿Qué eres, exactamente?

—Soy Amor —contestó Amor irritantemente, y Victor consiguió no suspirar.

—Sí, ¿pero _qué_ eres? —cuando se quedó simplemente mirándole, Victor clarificó—. ¿Eres Eros?

—Si es así como me ves.

Que los dioses le ayuden.

— ¿Debería de llamarte Eros, o simplemente Amor? — preguntó Victor, comenzando a elaborar una teoría en la que, efectivamente, se había vuelto loco de soledad y había creado una entidad ficticia dentro de su cabeza en la forma del dios del amor, que probablemente decía mucho del estado de su psique en este momento—. ¿Necesitas un título que vaya con eso? Como Señor, o… bueno, no estoy seguro de cómo llamar a un dios, siendo sincero.

Amor le miró perplejamente, y un momento después se encogió de exasperación.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por nada de eso —dijo con una sacudida de cabeza—. ¡Me confunde hasta por qué me adoras después de todo! Todos esos templos y ritos y ofrendas… mi existencia sobrepasa la tuya. Trátame como tratarías a tus seres queridos.

—Pero tú _resplandeces_ —señaló Victor.

—Sí, resplandezco —Amor agitó su cabeza ligeramente—. ¿Preferirías que no lo hiciera?

— ¿Puedes parar de brillar? —Dijo Victor, frunciendo el ceño.

Era como ver la llama de una vela reducirse; en pocos segundos la deslumbrante luz en la piel de Amor se contrajo en sí mismo, dejando nada más que un simple hombre sentado frente a él. La progresiva confusión en sus pensamientos había desaparecido también, notó Victor momentos después. Ya no se sentía como si se hubiera vuelto un poco loco, con su abrumada mente intentando comprender la mera existencia ante él.

—Esto hace todo mucho más fácil, gracias —dijo, frotándose la parte de atrás de su cuello y descubriendo que había estado sudando bastante—. Aun así sigo sin comprender del todo por qué pensaste que valía la pena gastar tu tiempo ayudándome a _mí_ , o lo que ello implica.

Amor bajó la mirada hacia sus rodillas, y rápidamente se puso en pie. Victor no estaba seguro ya que el concepto le parecía absurdo cuando se le ocurrió, pero Amor parecía nervioso.

—Yo… —Dudó—. Te he estado observando por, bueno, por varios meses ya, no… ¡no obsesivamente! Quiero decir, solo desde la distancia, muy de vez en cuando. Los humanos no fueron hechos para estar solos después de todo, así que tenía curiosidad al principio, pensaba que tu serías una excepción (a algunos les gusta la soledad), pero tu parecías tan… tan _miserable_.

La mente de Victor quedó en blanco.

— ¿Me estabas observando?

Amor le lanzó una mirada de desesperación.

—Sé perfectamente que no es como si fueras el único sufriendo —contestó, pareciendo más y más agotado mientras proseguía—, y… y sé que no debería de tener favoritismos pero, Sara me contó lo que hiciste por ella, y por cuánto tiempo has estado sufriendo, y eres… eres tan amable y valiente, y hermoso, y Victor, sé que no me creerás pero mereces tanto amor, ¡ _tanto_!

Victor cogió aire, su pecho ardiéndole, y Amor lo agarró por los hombros otra vez, la oscuridad de sus ojos brillando con lágrimas.

—Te voy a ayudar —juró Amor—. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

—Oh —dijo Victor tras una larga pausa, porque ¿qué más podía decirle a un dios?

No se lo merecía. El no valía la pena, y deseó poder rechazarlo.

Pero Amor le miraba a los ojos, y no pudo.


	3. Lo que sea que hagan los dioses

Cuando después de tres días Amor seguía sin desaparecer y estaba siempre ahí desde que Victor despertaba por las mañanas, el cazador solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que esto se debía a una de dos: o había perdido la cabeza completamente, o el dios del amor estaba ahí de verdad y había elegido ayudarle.

Se decantaba más por la primera.

— ¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? —preguntó Victor al tercer día, sentándose en la mesa de su pequeña cabaña, apenas lo suficientemente grande para dos personas— ¿Seguramente un dios tiene mejores cosas que hacer que mimar a un mortal?

Amor, recostado sobre el saliente de una ventana enfrente de Victor, le dio una mirada desaprobadora.

—Tú no eres solo un mortal —insistió, la luz del sol dándole a los bordes de su cabello un tinte marrón con su brillo color miel—. Aparte, ¿qué otras cosas tendría que atender?

—Lo que sea que hagan los dioses —dijo Victor con un gesto vago de la mano, sorbiendo té—. Responder plegarias, hacer que sucedan milagros, cosas así.

—Eso no es lo que hago —dijo mirándole de soslayo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo _hacer_ que las personas hagan cosas —contestó Amor con algo de énfasis—. Puedes rezar durante meses para que alguien se enamore de ti, o para que alguien que ames te corresponda, pero yo no puedo forzarlo a que suceda. No estoy aquí para hacer el papel de casamentero, simplemente sigo siendo yo.

— ¿Estás escuchando plegarias ahora mismo? —preguntó Victor curioso, sondeándole con la mirada.

—Sí —Amor juntó sus cejas, mirando hacia arriba por un momento antes de volverse otra vez hacia Victor—. Hay muchas.

— ¿Estás escuchándolas todas _a la vez_?

Amor se encogió de hombros, algo que parecía un gesto demasiado humano.

—Si fueras tú, probablemente habrías muerto por la presión. No es lo mismo para mí; no soy solo este cuerpo, esto es solo mi punto focal. Más allá de esto, yo soy… —se detuvo—. Soy algo así como el agua. Existo dentro de todos, soy parte de todos.

—Naturalmente —dijo Victor, y si esto de verdad era solo el comienzo de un ataque psicótico, entonces estaba sorprendido de lo profunda que era su propia consciencia para soñar con tal complicada alucinación—. Pero si ese es el caso, ¿por qué tener un cuerpo si quiera?

Amor sonrió, embarazosamente.

—No me lo quieres decir, ¿verdad? —dijo Victor levantando sus cejas.

—No realmente.

Casi no le sorprendió. Cuando ayer preguntó por la existencia de otros dioses y diosas, Amor volvía a ser igual de reservado, y cuando preguntó un día antes si la antigua historia de los hombres siendo creados del barro y fuego era cierta, Amor cambió descaradamente de tema a comentar lo maravillosamente brillante que era la hebilla del cinturón de Victor.

Sobra decir que hay cosas que Amor mantiene en secreto. Si el mortal fuera del tipo existencial, estaría tirándose del pelo por la frustración, pero pasó toda su vida sin saber este tipo de cosas, así que no creía que estas respuestas importaran mucho para él.

—Me disculpo si he estado haciendo demasiadas preguntas —ofreció Victor, la punta de su dedo trazando el borde de su taza—. No todos los días tengo una conversación con un dios. Imagino que te debes estas cansando de mí.

—Victor, estoy aquí para _ayudar_ —dijo Amor con algo de angustia, alejándose de la ventana y acercándose a la mesa—. Cosa que no puedo hacer si sigues insistiendo en no hablar sobre…

— ¡Nada! —interrumpió Victor ruidosamente, levantándose rápidamente de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta que daba a su jardín— ¡No hay nada de lo que haya que hablar! ¡Nada de nada!

—Victor…

— ¡Vaya, mira eso! —gritó Victor, de pie en la entrada y mirando afuera con una sonrisa tan forzada que hacía doler sus mejillas— ¡Mis nabos se ven bastante bien!

Amor suspiró tras él.

— ¿Podrías al menos considerar salir a la ciudad por un día?

—Oh vaya, ¿esos son hierbajos?

— ¡Victor! —oyó pasos justo antes de que una mano le agarrara por el hombro, dándole la vuelta para ver la cara de Amor y su muy preocupado y enojado ceño— No puedes seguir huyendo de todo para siempre.

Miró a Amor a los ojos, y dijo:

—Obsérvame.

Se dijo que estaba bien mientras se alejaba de la puerta, cerrándola tras él.

No era la primera vez que se mentía a sí mismo.

 

*********

Después de esos tres días, Amor empezó a ir y venir en lo que parecía ser un capricho, pero sus visitas eran siempre con un destello de urgencia, aun así nunca usó su divinidad para persuadir a Victor.

En vez de eso, usó otros métodos más mortales.

Como ser _persistente_.                    

— ¿Por favor? ¡Ni siquiera tienes que hablar con nadie! —Amor seguía a Victor por el bosque mientras este revisaba sus trampas.

—No —contestó igualmente, agachándose para comprobar una escondida entre algunas hojas, notando que todavía no había saltado y decidiendo dejarla por un tiempo más, añadiendo algunos trozos de manzanas y zanahorias. Los conejos no eran su primera opción para comer, pero salir de caza tampoco garantizaba el éxito. Lo mejor era tener todas las opciones posibles.

—Podríamos solo caminar por las calles —volvió a intentar Amor valientemente—. Sumergirnos en la atmósfera, puede que incluso visitar algunas tiendas si…

Victor soltó un suspiro probablemente demasiado dramático mientras se ponía de pie, con el dorso de su mano descansando contra su frente.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no?

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te vas a quedar viviendo en el bosque como un ermitaño el resto de tu vida?

Victor consideró su respuesta.

—Sí —y continuó caminando, ignorando la mirada incrédula de Amor.

Cuando persistir no funcionó, Amor probó con engañarlo, algo que podría haber funcionado si no fuera por el hecho de que este no tenía ni un pelo de retorcido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El dios se quedó congelado en medio de la habitación, sus brazos llenos de botes con especias, dándose la vuelta lentamente para mirar los agotados ojos de un Victor que acababa de despertarse de una irregular noche de descanso.

—Eh, pues —los ojos de Amor recorrieron frenéticamente la habitación—, ¡reordenándolas para ti!

Los ojos de Victor se entrecerraron, sus labios torciéndose en una peligrosa sonrisa. Esas especias valían una _fortuna;_ deidad o no, si algo les pasara, Amor se las pagaría.

—Iré a ponerlas en su sitio —murmuró Amor, dejando caer sus hombros en signo de derrota.

Victor pensaba que, después de varios días de quejas incesantes y múltiples intentos de destruir o llevarse objetos valiosos o indispensables (como su arco, sus cuchillos de caza, trampas, los metales que usaba para las puntas de las flechas, etcétera), lo peor ya había pasado, cuando un día Amor se fue y no volvió a reaparecer por más de tres días y contando.

Era un sentimiento agridulce, o eso se decía a sí mismo, ya que en realidad solo se sentía amargo incluso aunque supiera que debería de estar _aliviado_ con que esta ilusión estuviera llegando a su final.

Así es que siguió adelante, volviendo a sus rutinas, y no era como si echara de menos tener a Amor charlando alegremente a sus espaldas.

Hasta que volvió a aparecer en su puerta siete días más tarde, y Victor descubrió su último método de persuasión para devolverle a la sociedad.

Seducción.

En verdad, Victor sintió casi instantáneamente que algo estaba, no fuera de lugar exactamente, pero sí diferente en el momento en el que abrió la puerta y se encontró a Amor luciendo como si se hubiera levantado rápidamente de la cama.

Su pelo parecía más despeinado, como si solo se hubiera pasado una mano por él y dejara caer los oscuros mechones en todas las direcciones. Su capa también estaba desaparecida, y la túnica suelta en sus hombros, con un profundo corte por su pecho, revelando unas marcadas clavículas y músculos, suave piel asomándose en una invitación coqueta.

No hacía falta decir, que Victor estaba hechizado.

—Hola otra vez, _Victor_ —ronroneó Amor, y Victor no se dio cuenta de que su boca colgaba abierta hasta que el dios pasó un dedo por su mandíbula.

Mortificado, la cerró rápidamente, tragando fuertemente. Sus ojos seguían vagando por el corte en la túnica de Amor, su mano apretando el picaporte tan fuertemente que estaba seguro de que la madera se haría pedazos, pero no podía parar de mirar, no podía arrancar su mirada y lo odiaba.

Se odiaba por ello.

—Tú —comenzó Victor, dándose cuenta de que su voz era ronca e incapaz de no mirar el brillo en los ojos de Amor mientras se forzaba en pronunciar sus palabras—, has vuelto. Pareces algo diferente.

— ¿Lo hago? —le provocó Amor, con una voz baja y suave como el zumbido de un arpa. El cambio en él era uno sutil; la alegría que usualmente era la causa de las sonrisas del dios había sido reemplazada por algo que ardía más cálidamente.

No estaba actuando, no exactamente; es obvio _por qué_ lo estaba haciendo, pero esta parte de Amor es tan genuina como su lado más inocente, solo que ahora usada como un arma.

Y menuda arma que era.

—No creo… —Dijo Victor, y paró de hablar casi al mismo tiempo, sus pensamientos arrastrándose hacia el olvido cuando Amor se inclinó en su espacio, mirándole a través de sus oscuras pestañas.

— ¿No me vas a dejar entrar, amor?

Colocó una mano en el pecho de Victor y de repente le fue difícil respirar, sus ojos abiertos y pupilas dilatadas, intentando beber todo lo posible de la hermosa vista ante él mientras el odio se desataba en su estómago.

—Está bien —continuó Amor tranquilamente, sin notar el cambio en la expresión de Victor— ¿Podríamos ir a fuera en su lugar? Puede que incluso hacer un viaje fuera del bosque, ver el mundo juntos…

La mano en el pecho de Victor comenzó a bajar, y este reaccionó retrocediendo, agarrando la muñeca y alejándola de él, sujetándola a cierta distancia como si fuera una serpiente preparada para morder.

—No.

Amor hizo una mueca de dolor por la sorpresa, bajando la mirada hacia los dedos agarrando su mano.

— ¿Victor? —preguntó suavemente, su nombre derritiéndose en los oídos de este, parte de él queriendo disfrutar del sentimiento, ahogarse en él.

La otra parte siseando de asco.

Tomó una respiración profunda, su cabeza agachándose mientras se obligaba a cerrar los ojos, mechones de su largo cabello cayendo en su rostro.

—No —rogó, silenciosamente—, no intentes hacer esto de nuevo.

Hubo un silencio que se sintió demasiado largo, y Victor se tensó por un momento, preguntándose si Amor se metería en su cabeza una vez más, si iba a buscar por sus recuerdos — _esos no, por favor esos no_ — pero nada sucedió. No hasta que Amor volvió a hablar.

—No lo entiendo —susurró, desconcertado—. ¿Por qué estás peleándolo?

— ¿Por qué no miras dentro de mi cabeza, como has hecho antes? —No pudo evitar preguntar, sintiendo miedo de la respuesta mientras abría sus ojos otra vez, notando para su alivio que Amor había puesto algo de distancia entre ellos, con una expresión preocupada en vez de una ardiente mirada.

—Puedo notar que en realidad no quieres que lo haga, así que no lo haré —contestó Amor, su preocupación solo parecía aumentar—. Pero me gustaría entender. ¿Por qué te echas atrás así?

Victor contó sus respiraciones, sin decir nada hasta estar seguro de que su voz no temblaría, y finalmente respondió:

—Si las oraciones de Sara son lo que te trajeron aquí, entonces estoy seguro de que también sabes sobre mi enfermedad.

— ¿Tu enfermedad? —preguntó el dios, la confusión pintada por toda su cara antes de que algo se iluminara en sus ojos y su expresión cambiara a una de horror— Oh, _Victor_. No pensaba que…

—Por favor, para —Victor soltó la muñeca de Amor y dio un paso atrás, sus pies a punto de caer en el agujero negro del que apenas logró salir la última vez. No estaba seguro de conseguirlo si volviera a pasar—. Ya lo sé; no está bien y he intentado cambiar pero…

— ¡Basta!

Victor miró vacilantemente a Amor, viendo nada más que tristeza y furia luchando en su rostro, alternándose mientras Amor le miraba, y le dijo:

—No hay nada malo en ti, Victor.

Por un largo momento, el cazador no pudo hacer más que mirarle fijamente.

Debió haber oído mal.

— ¿Qué?

Amor suspiró, tan profunda y cansadamente que de repente pareció mucho más viejo de lo que un vistazo rápido podría decir, el peso de siglos reflejandose en sus ojos, los cuales Victor se dio cuenta por primera vez, deberían de ser muchísimos.

—Vayamos dentro —dijo Amor con una triste sonrisa—. Te lo explicaré todo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía pensado subir un capitulo cada dos o tres días hasta estar en el mismo punto de la historia que la versión en inglés, pero hoy me sentía generosa (y para ir más rápido), ¡así que decidí subir dos capítulos hoy!
> 
> I was thinking about post a chapter every two or three days until I catch on with the English version of the story, but today I was feeling generous (and because I Want to go faster), so I decided to post two chapters today!


	4. Siembra de semillas

Victor tenía dieciocho años la primera vez que visitó el templo.

Siempre había podido vislumbrarlo desde el pueblo hasta donde podía recordar, situado en la parte más alta de la colina a las afueras del pequeño vecindario, sus blancas columnas de mármol lo hacían parecer mayor de lo que era. Últimamente, los chicos un poco más jóvenes que él habían estado delirando sobre cómo no podían esperar a ser lo suficientemente mayores como para llevar sus propias ofrendas al santuario dedicado al dios Eros.

Aunque Victor sabía que Eros se suponía que era el dios del amor, a menudo se encontraba perplejo ante el entusiasmo de sus compañeros. Normalmente, eran las chicas del pueblo las que parloteaban todo el tiempo sobre su emoción por ganar el favor de Eros y encontrar al marido de sus sueños, no los chicos.

—Les da igual hacer ofrendas —Georgi, un chico dos años más joven, explicó cuando Victor le preguntó sobre por qué se emocionaban tanto cuando el tema del templo salía a la luz—. Es solo que las sacerdotisas de Eros son conocidas por su belleza, y siendo Eros de quien estamos hablando, hay todo tipo de extraños rumores sobre qué tipo de bendiciones dan estas mujeres a los que consideran dignos.

En realidad Victor no se encontraba muy impresionado ante esto, soltando un bajo murmullo indiferentemente mientras viraba su cabeza para mirar hacia el templo en las distancia, su larga coleta revoloteando con una brisa repentina. El sol se ponía tras él, creando una oscura silueta contra los cálidos colores que brillaban en el cielo.

— ¿Tu no estas interesado? —preguntó volviendo a mirar a Georgi.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Georgi con naturalidad—. La única bendición que quiero es la de Anya.

— ¿Entiendes que sus padres ya le han escogido una pareja?

—Todavía no ha conocido si quiera al prometido, ¡todavía tengo tiempo!

Victor sonrió simpáticamente, dando unas palmaditas en el hombro de Georgi quien parecía intentar convencerse más a sí mismo que a Victor.

— ¿Y tú, Victor? —preguntó entonces el más joven, dándole una mirada curiosa—. ¿No estas interesado? Puede que no tengas otra oportunidad, ya sabes, por la situación en el norte.

Al final, es lo que Georgi dijo en ese momento lo que le convenció a dirigirse hacia la colina el siguiente día. La frontera norte se estaba convirtiendo en el sitio perfecto para una guerra, dos naciones al cuello de la otra por un antiguo conflicto por los derechos del territorio, nada a lo que Victor le hubiera prestado nunca mucha atención.

No hasta que un mensaje oficial llegó a su casa, con instrucciones donde todos los hombres cualificados desde lo diecisiete hacia arriba debían de reportarse al ejército real por deber militar. Georgi tenía suerte de quedar justo afuera del rango de edad. ¿Victor? No tanta.

Se despertó con las luces del alba la mañana siguiente, sin querer que le vieran sus amigos para que no le fastidiaran por ello. En verdad Victor tenía poco interés en el templo y las sacerdotisas, y creía que el vino, las manzanas y las rosas le serían mucho más útiles como ofrendas al dios de la guerra, aunque dudaba que Ares apreciara las flores.

Cuanto más se acercaba al templo subiendo la colina, mejor podía ver los detalles grabados en sus paredes, grabados de Eros exhibiéndose de distintas formas. Victor casi paró para admirarlos; sus ojos persistiendo particularmente en los que ostentaban al dios en toda su gloria desnuda. Le tomó un momento recuperarse, apretó la mandíbula y se regañó a sí mismo en su cabeza mientras seguía adelante.

Estando cerca de la entrada cuando el sol comenzó a elevarse, vio justo en las afueras del templo una gran estatua de oro del dios alado, de pie sobre un gran altar hecho para sacrificios animales.

Victor sacudió la cabeza a las frescas manchas de sangre mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigió a la puerta del mismo templo. Qué desperdicio de comida.

Dentro había silencio, y estaba oscuro. El joven echó un vistazo a las sombras, moviéndose cuidadosamente hacia el interior del gran salón. ¿Seguirían durmiendo las sacerdotisas?

—Hola —habló una silenciosa voz, y Victor pestañeó, volviéndose a su derecha para encontrar a una joven en un traje rosa de pie a un par de metros de distancia, cerca de una antorcha encendida colgada en la pared. Sus ropajes le parecían positivamente antiguas, las sacerdotisas no habían cambiado el estilo de su vestido con el tiempo como hicieron los demás—. ¿Estás aquí para hacer una ofrenda?

Victor levantó la jarra de vino que trajo consigo, las manzanas y las rosas juntas dentro de una cesta que aguantaba en la otra mano.

—Pensé que debería compartir una copa con el dios del amor antes de irme a la guerra. ¿Espero que no sea contrario a beber vino de campesinos?

—Todas las ofrendas, no importa lo minúsculas que sean, son dignas mientras sean sinceras —dijo la chica tras sonreír, y Victor arqueó ligeramente las cejas. Aun siendo así de joven, no debería de ser una sorpresa que una sacerdotisa (o una en prácticas, como parecía ser ella) fuera tan bien hablada.

Ella levantó su mano izquierda, señalándole adentrarse más en el templo, y solo con el sol naciente y las sombras desapareciendo poco a poco, Victor encontró el santuario proyectando una masiva sombra en el centro. Si la estatua de fuera estaba puesta encima de una pequeña plataforma y era del tamaño de un hombre, esta otra estatua de Eros apuntando a la entrada con un arco y una flecha, fácilmente la hacía parecer enana. Alrededor de sus pies habían varios cuencos, y Victor miró a la joven sacerdotisa.

— ¿Qué hacen con las ofrendas después? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al altar, seguido por la muchacha un paso más atrás.

—Las donamos a los necesitados y los pobres —contestó mientras Victor se arrodillaba frente a la gran estatua, quitándole el tapón al recipiente.

— ¿Está bien si vierto esto aquí? En realidad necesito esta jarra —dijo, y la sacerdotisa rió.

—Por supuesto, solo ponlo en uno de los cuencos.

Victor puso la cesta a un lado, y vertió casi todo el contenido de su jarra en uno de los grandes cuencos. Ni siquiera llenaba la mitad, pero supuso que la intención era lo que contaba. Alzó el cántaro hacia la estatua y bebió lo que quedaba, el sabor amargo de las uvas inundó su boca.

— ¿Te gustaría ofrecer una plegaria? —preguntó la chica.

—No, no es necesario —respondió mientras dejaba la vacía jarra a su lado y comenzaba a sacar las manzanas del cesto y las ponía en un cuenco aparte, más pequeño—. A no ser que Eros pueda pasársela a Ares por mí.

Cuando se volvió a mirar a la sacerdotisa, esta pareció triste por un momento antes de animarse otra vez.

—Debes ser muy afortunado en el amor, entonces.

—No del todo —Victor continuó con las rosas, arreglándolas pensativamente entre las manzanas—. He tenido algunas implicaciones antes, pero nunca llegaron a ningún sitio.

— ¿Pero has conocido el amor antes?

Victor consideró la pregunta, parando de arreglar las flores.

—El amor de mi familia y amigos, sí. Más allá de ello, no.

— ¿Y no te gustaría? —preguntó la aprendiz mirándole de forma asombrada.

Él quedó callado por un largo tiempo, sin volver a hablar hasta que acabó de colocar las rosas y se levantó del suelo, mirando hacia la hermosa cara de Eros.

—Puede que no esté siendo del todo honesto —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella.

La chica caminó hacia él, mirándole curiosamente. Dudando, se planteó salir del templo y dejar el asunto atrás, pero si moría en la guerra, quería hacerlo libre de pecado.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —preguntó amablemente la sacerdotisa, y Victor respiró profundamente.

— ¿Puedo confesar algo?

La sonrisa bondadosa desapareció, y ahora le miraba de forma grave. Victor supuso que debían de haber más personas que iban a rogar perdón del dios del amor por sus transgresiones, y ahora él se encontraba entre ellos.

—Por supuesto —dijo suavemente, y Victor bajó la mirada a sus ofrendas. De repente sintió la voz como plomo en su boca, y por un solo y horrible momento, pensó que la estatua debió de haber bajado la mirada hacia él, pero cuando alzó la suya para verlo, los ojos de Eros seguían fijos en la entrada. Era ridículo, solo un pensamiento paranoico.

—Hace un tiempo, yo… —tragó pesadamente, sus manos se cerraron en puños, antes de volver a relajarlas—. Un comerciante ambulante pasó por el pueblo hace tres meses. Él… tenía un hijo, de más o menos mi edad. Pasamos una noche juntos, y sé que no debimos haberlo hecho, sé que…

Victor casi se estremeció al notar una mano que presionaba su brazo, tensó la espalda mientras dejaba la vista fija en sus ofrendas, la imponente estatua de Eros se sentía ahora como una montaña que caía sobre él, apunto de aplastarle en cualquier momento.

—Lo entiendo —dijo la sacerdotisa gentilmente. Victor esperó un momento, no sabía muy bien a qué, probablemente a que le echara un sermón o le dijera que rogara por perdón o por absolver sus pecados, pero en vez de esto se quedó callada.

Reunió algo de valor para mirarla, y la encontró mirando a sus ofrendas justo como lo había estado haciendo él antes, una preocupada arruga entre sus cejas.

— ¿Sacerdotisa?

—Oh, perdona, me perdí en mis pensamientos —parecía sorprendida mientras le devolvía la mirada. Recomponiéndose, le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa—. ¿Te gustarían mis bendiciones?

Victor abrió lentamente la boca, pero le tomó un tiempo encontrar sus palabras.

— ¿No has oído lo que acabo de decir?

—Lo oí —dijo, todavía sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo _podrías_ bendecirme después de escuchar eso? —Victor volvió a bajar la mirada, ahora a la mano que se extendía ante él. Observando el chal rosa transparente envuelto sobre sus hombros y brazos hasta llegar a su muñeca, donde se conectaba con un grueso brazalete dorado. Su mano parecía tan ligera comparada con la suya propia, la muchacha no podía tener más de quince años.

—Siempre me han enseñado que el amor es como una sola alma habitando en dos cuerpos —dijo ella—. Mi maestra seguramente se refería a un hombre y una mujer cuando habló sobre estos dos cuerpos, pero ninguno sabe la voluntad de los dioses, por mucho que intentemos hablar por ellos.

Su mano seguía extendida hacia él, esperando, y por un momento Victor se sintió tentado, pero al final sacudió su cabeza. El brazo de la sacerdotisa cayó lentamente a su lado.

—No lo merezco —dijo, y los ojos de la aprendiz se abrieron antes de que esa expresión taciturna la envolviera otra vez.

— ¿Algún otro día, tal vez? —intentó de nuevo—. ¿Volverás y aceptarás mis bendiciones entonces?

Victor inclinó su cabeza.

—Cuando sea digno de ellas.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Ya lo eres.

Esta fue la vez que conoció a Sara.

*********

 

Al borde de la orilla de un río en el Gran Bosque, crecía un solo narciso salvaje.

— ¿Ha dónde has ido, Amor?

Una pálida mano se agachó, y lo arrancó.

*********

 

Victor despertó de un recuerdo, o de un sueño—puede que ambos—y encontró su almohada todavía húmeda por las lágrimas que había llorado antes. Sintió los ojos hinchados al igual que su rostro, sus articulaciones protestaron con dolor mientras se movía para salir de la cama.

Amor no estaba aquí.

Su cabaña se sentía fría y vacía mientras iba hacia la habitación principal, y la encontró tan desierta como su dormitorio.

_“No hay nada malo en ti, Victor.”_

Pensar en ello ahora todavía se sentía un poco irreal, como si la totalidad de la conversación de la noche pasada fuera solo parte del sueño-recuerdo que acababa de tener. ¿No debería de sentirse lleno de alegría? ¿Aliviado? Todos esos sentimientos que había guardado muy en su interior hasta ahora ya no eran un pecado, no eran impuros, como pensaba que eran, no iban a condenarle en el más allá.

¿Por qué se sentía tan agotado?

(¿Por qué dudaba todavía?)

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos, pasando una por su cabello hasta que sus dedos se quedaron enredados en un nudo y suspiró, intentando desenredar el desastre de su pelo. A lo mejor debería de pensar en cortárselo.

De todas formas, ¿qué clase de deidad irresponsable rebelaría algo tan importante y se va otra vez en el segundo en el que Victor le da la espalda? O más bien, cuando se queda dormido después de dejarse el corazón llorando.

_“Lo que sentías por ese chico nunca fue un pecado”._

Victor suspiró y buscó a su alrededor por una coleta, encontrándola al borde de la mesa.

A lo mejor la razón por la que se sentía tan abatido era porque en realidad no importaba si solo él sabía la verdad, al fin y al cabo.

_“Me crees, ¿verdad?”_

Los demás seguían sin saberla.

Tocaron en la puerta, y Victor asumió que probablemente sería Amor. Llegaba a tiempo, aunque él todavía tenía que desayunar antes de salir afuera. Esa fue la promesa que hizo ayer después de todo, por mucho que lo lamentase ahora.

_“Por favor, solo unos días”._

 No irían a su antiguo pueblo, claramente, estando fuera de debate tras lo que pasó hace un año. Si apareciera _cerca_ de esos lugares otra vez, estaría mejor muerto.

En su lugar, irían hacia una de las ciudades más lejanas. El viaje sería más largo, pero al menos de esta forma Amor pararía por fin de quejársele sobre la interacción humana siendo una necesidad para la salud de su espíritu o algún sinsentido así. Sin mencionar que la razón por la que Amor estaba aquí era para ayudarle a encontrar… en fin, el amor. Eso era algo difícil de hacer si se aislaba a sí mismo en un bosque gigante.

Cuando por fin acabó de atarse el pelo, Victor vagó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y esperando ver a Amor con su alegre rostro. Pero no había nadie allí. Ni un alma a la vista.

— ¿Hola? —llamó cautelosamente, mirando alrededor pero sin encontrar ni una sola pista de que hubo alguien por allí. Cuando miró hacia el suelo buscando posibles huellas, se encontró un solo narciso salvaje en el peldaño, parecía como si lo hubieran arrancado recientemente.

Curioso, se agachó para cogerlo mientras algo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Algo sobre un narciso que había visto antes.

— ¿El río? —murmuró, recordaba haberlo visto allí, justo antes de conocer a Amor. ¿Lo había cogido para él? Pero entonces, ¿por qué se volvería a ir?

Victor sacudió la cabeza y volvió adentro, colocó la flor en el alfeizar de la ventana y se olvidó del tema mientras cogía algo de pan para desayunar.

No se dio cuenta de la esbelta figura que pasaba por su ventana.


	5. Su nombre

Cuando llegó Amor, el tema del narciso en la puerta se le había olvidado por completo a Victor, quien se mantenía ocupado preparando las cosas que podrían necesitar en su pequeño viaje.

— ¡Siento llegar tarde! —se disculpó Amor tan pronto pasó por la puerta—. Tenía que hacer algo antes de venir; ¿te hice esperar mucho?

Parecía tan preocupado que Victor no pudo más que relajarse y ofrecerle una débil sonrisa mientras terminaba de atar la bolsa de viaje.

—No te preocupes.

La mochila estaba llena de ropa extra, comida y agua, y artículos de primera necesidad como vendas y  ungüentos. Victor mantenía escondido su monedero bajo su capa junto con una espada y un cuchillo. El pueblo de Feme estaba a seis horas caminando, y conocía bien el camino, pero nunca estaba de más estar preparado.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Amor suavemente, parado en la puerta como si no pudiera decidir si entrar o no.

Levantando la bolsa y colgándosela al hombro, Victor se volvió hacia él, contemplando la preocupada arruga entre las cejas de Amor, la incertidumbre hundiéndose en su estómago aunque evitando que su rostro le traicionase.

—Muy bien —respondió, la sonrisa que antes había sido tan natural ahora forzada en sus labios.

La mirada de Amor solo se volvió más preocupada.

—Generalmente bien —corrigió Victor—. Necesito un poco más de tiempo para… pensar, supongo. ¿Nos vamos? Me gustaría llegar a la ciudad antes del atardecer.

Aunque eso parecía inevitable ahora mismo, pues el sol ya casi había llegado a su punto más alto en el cielo. Afortunadamente, tenían la sombra de los árboles para cubrirse, y una fresca brisa de primavera soplaba para hacer más fácil su viaje, aun así no menos corto.

Amor se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Victor, silencio pasando entre ellos por un largo momento mientras Victor cerraba la puerta tras él, sintiendo los ojos de Amor todavía mirándole, hasta que comenzaron a caminar y la normalmente amistosa forma de ser del dios volvió a él.

— ¿Has ido muchas veces a Feme? —inquirió, caminando a la izquierda del cazador.

—Algunas veces, pero nunca me he quedado más de un día.

—Yo nunca he estado —dijo Amor, suspirando. El sonido tenía algo de anhelante, pero antes de que Victor pudiera preguntar, recibió otra pregunta—. ¿Cómo es?

—Está al lado de un gran camino que fue construido para el uso del ejército real —contestó, permitiendo distraerse mientras recordaba el sonido de miles de hombres marchando, piedras aplastadas crujiendo bajo sus botas—. Pero viendo los tiempos de paz que estamos viviendo, últimamente está llena de comerciantes y mercaderes; lo mensajeros vienen y van por lo que he oído, sobre todo cuando el rey quiere emitir una proclamación real. Si quieres saber lo que está pasando en los alrededores, Feme es el lugar ideal para empezar.

Amor escuchaba tan atentamente a Victor mientras hablaba que se olvidó de mirar por donde iba mientras pasaban por un estrecho camino entre los árboles.

—Y tú… ¡Oh!

Su capa se enredó entre las ramas de un rosal, casi rasgando la fina tela antes de que Victor le parara con una mano en hombro.

Agachándose para destrabarla, una mariposa azul claro que estaba posada en una de las rosas revoloteó por la cara de Victor al mismo tiempo, y sintió su breve toque en la mejilla y desapareció entre los árboles. Consiguió sacar la capa de Amor del rosal, pero no se puso en pie rápidamente, parándose a observar las flores salvajes.

—Es gracioso —murmuró, Amor mirándole de forma curiosa— ¿No son estas tus flores?

—No soy contrario a ellas —replicó, pero parecía más bien indiferente sin embargo. Otra cosa en la que se habían equivocado los sacerdotes, entonces— En realidad, me gustan mucho las que tú me diste.

Victor arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Cuándo te he dado flores?

Ver la reacción de Amor era toda una experiencia. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente como si se diera cuenta de algo, y Victor pudo ver el rubor rojo de su piel empezando en su cuello y comenzando a esparcirse por su cara.

—Yo, eh… tú… ¿me las ofreciste?

Su cabeza funcionaba a paso de tortuga mientras intentaba recordar algo así, y Victor acabó mirando a Amor por un momento completamente perdido hasta que el dios se sonrojó tanto que casi explotó.

— ¡En el santuario! —estalló, cubriendo su cara con las manos—. ¡Me las ofreciste en mi… en el santuario de Eros!

Victor apenas podía mantener la boca sin abrir, mirándole incrédulo.

—Eso fue hace _cinco años._

—Lo sé —murmuró Amor entre sus manos.

—Dijiste que habías estado observándome desde hace solo varios meses —continuó Victor, sintiendo que la parte encargada de regular sus emociones había dejado de funcionar correctamente.

Amor bajó las manos lentamente, mirando al suelo con las mejillas de un profundo rojo.

—Sí, pero sabía de ti desde mucho antes que eso —respondió tímidamente. Era un gran contraste del Amor que Victor había visto antes, el que hacía que sus entrañas se voltearan con el aleteo de sus bonitas pestañas—. Cuando volviste de la guerra y empezaste a visitar más el templo, yo… realmente estaba escuchando todo ese tiempo, ya sabes, y cuanto más te escuchaba más quería ayudarte, así que cuando te fuiste, y Sara me pidió ayuda, yo…

Era algo difícil de comprender, el descubrir que has tenido a un dios escuchándote durante varios años. Victor sabía que no debería preguntar _¿por qué yo?_ , porque era una cuestión que ya había hecho muchas veces antes y nunca había conseguido una respuesta clara, aunque estaba dispuesto a saber la historia completa en algún momento.

En vez de eso, preguntó:

— ¿Por qué escuchabas?

—Porque no me pedías nada —contestó sinceramente, y Victor inclinó su cabeza, perplejo—. Escucho a muchas personas rezar al mismo tiempo, y los tengo a todos en una parte de mi cabeza, pero tú estabas callado. Te _sentía_ ahí, pero no decías nada. Sonaba mucho más fuerte que las oraciones.

Victor miró a Amor a la cara, vio sus ojos oscuros brillar suavemente con los rayos de luz que traspasaban los árboles, mirando hacia abajo. El impulso de levantar su barbilla recorrió la mano de Victor, de enderezar sus hombros y enredarse en él, no debería de lucir tan pequeño.

—Gracias por escucharme —dijo en su lugar, y funcionó de la misma manera.

Amor subió los ojos hasta él y cuando encuentras la sinceridad de su mirada es justo como ver una flor florecer, se irguió mientras una tierna sonrisa adornaba su hermosa cara y se derretía en el corazón de Victor, que aleteó y se paró, perdiendo el aliento.

Algo pasó por los ojos de Amor, pero fue tan rápido que el cazador no consiguió pillarlo.

—Deberíamos seguir caminando, ¿verdad? —dijo Amor, mirando a todos lados menos hacia Victor.

—Deberíamos —admitió tranquilamente, con sus pensamientos a la deriva, encontrándose pensando en un chico que conoció hacía cinco años cual cabello olía a heno. No podía ni siquiera recodar su nombre, ya que solo pasaron una noche juntos.

Es algo natural ( _No hay nada malo en ti, Victor_ ), y este era el dios del amor. Honestamente, habría algo raro en el si no sintiera ningún tipo de atracción, pero pensar en las mejores partes de esa noche con el hijo del mercader hacía arder su respiración, mientras Amor lo llevaba con la más simple de las sonrisas.

Durante un descanso en su conversación Victor miró al claro cielo una vez encontraron el camino, tomó aire profundamente, lo aguantó por un momento y lo dejó escapar lentamente cuando sintió su pecho a punto de estallar. Deseaba que comenzara a llover solo para enfriar su cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos? —preguntó entonces Amor, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Victor le vio dar una patada a una piedra, los ojos del dios trazando los prados y campos que les rodeaban.

—No mucho tiempo —dijo Victor, sin impresionarse ante el ceño fruncido del otro y sin poder evitar fastidiarle— Eres el dios del amor, ¿no? Deberías de ser capaz de encontrarme a alguien en muy poco tiempo.

—Ya te he dicho que…

—Sí, sí, lo sé, esto no funciona así —Victor reflexionó sobre el peso de la bolsa en su espalda, preguntándose si deberían parar a descansar o no; estaba empezando a sentirse algo sediento—. Por cierto, ¿cómo planeas ayudarme para empezar?

—Primero, tienes que comenzar conociendo gente nueva —dijo Amor rápidamente, como si hubiera estado esperando a que Victor sacara el tema—. Preferiblemente a tantas personas como sea posible.

—Espero que tengas una mejor presentación que simplemente decir “ _Soy Amor_ ”, no iría muy bien—dudó Victor al considerarlo.

— ¿Presentarme? —Preguntó Amor, perplejo— Ah no, creo que es mejor que permanezca escondido.

—No lo creo —respondió Victor secamente—. Si yo voy a conocer a muchas personas nuevas, entonces tú también.

—De verdad que no creo…

— ¿No me digas que eres demasiado tímido?

— ¡Puedo hacerlo bien! —protestó Amor.

—Bien —sonrió Victor—. ¿Entonces cómo debería de llamarte en público?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No puedes ir por ahí como _Amor_ exactamente, necesitas un nombre humano.

Las cejas de Amor se juntaron y apartó la mirada, murmullando algo silenciosamente.

— ¿Un nombre humano?

Pareció terriblemente distante por un momento, nostálgico a lo mejor, casi triste. Victor le observó en silencio, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Un nombre humano no podía ser tan difícil de ocurrírsele, ¿verdad? ¿Estaría recordando algo?

— ¿Amor? —dijo Victor, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que era la primera vez que le llamaba así en voz alta mientras Amor pestañeaba y le miró, pareciendo disculparse — ¿Tienes algún nombre en mente?

Amor apartó la mirada, y al principio Victor creía que estaría mirando hace donde Feme se encontraba, pero había algo muy distante en sus ojos, como si estuviera mirando algo perdido tiempo atrás.

—Yuuri.

*********

 

Un niño jugaba cerca del río, sin preocuparse por las advertencias de su madre mientras perseguía a una mariposa azul claro que volaba entre las flores que rodeaban la orilla. Solo tomó un momento de descuido para acercarse demasiado al borde, un desliz, una caída y había desaparecido.

La mariposa solitaria continuó revoloteando sobre el agua hacia un anciano de pie al otro lado del río, mirando hacia la superficie del agua donde el pequeño había desaparecido.

Alargó un dedo hacia la mariposa mientras esta volaba más cerca de él, tocando gentilmente la punta del ala.

El insecto cayó al suelo, a los pies del hombre, sin vida.

Algo se movió a sus espaldas, entonces, la silueta de otra figura habló tranquilamente, escondida entre la sombra de los árboles.

—Le encontré.

El anciano suspiró, sus ropas oscuras envueltas por todo su cuerpo moviéndose con la brisa, sus manos unidas a su espalda mientras miraba hacia la mariposa a sus pies.

— ¿Cuánto más vas a consentir esta obsesión?

—No es una _obsesión_ — picó la figura tras él, moviéndose arriba y abajo como un depredador inquieto—. Está rompiendo las reglas esta vez, pavoneándose con un simple mortal, rebelándose…

—Entonces convoca un Consejo —con el silencio de su acompañante y su falta de movimiento, el anciano sonrió para sí, sintiendo la rabia quemando en el aire— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres verle siendo juzgado?

— ¡Bien, hazlo más difícil! Si no quieres arrebatarle al mortal…

—Sabes bien que no puedo tomar la vida que quiera—replicó el hombre calmadamente—. Tiempo decide quién y cuándo.

—No voy a preguntarle a _ella_ —bufó el otro— Supongo que tendré que ocuparme yo mismo.

El viejo se dio la vuelta ante esto, sus cejas levantadas.

— ¿Romperías las reglas, solo para castigar a Amor?

Fríos ojos azul verdosos brillaron entre las sombras.

—Soy Guerra, ¿o no?


	6. Viejos hilos

Feme era una pequeña ciudad de un par de cientos de personas, creada originalmente para ser un retiro para soldados veteranos erigida por el rey algunas décadas atrás. Situada al lado del Camino de Enio (la ruta principal entre la capital y el norte) y en el fértil valle del río Lete, se estaba convirtiendo en un importante centro de comercio en la provincia norteña.

Ciertamente era más concurrida de lo que Victor recordaba de su última visita, pero supuso que un solo día no era suficiente para juzgarla apropiadamente. Sea como fuere, al entrar era igual de molesta que la última vez.

Cuando se acercaban a las puertas de la ciudad mientras se ponía el sol, fueron abordados abruptamente por uno de los guardias, quien demandaba saber la razón de su visita. No habían sido registrados por el señor de la región, claro; eran simples veteranos de la propia ciudad, que no habían sido capaces de descansar. Esta era un de las razones por la que la ciudad era tan atractiva para los mercaderes, ver que tenían algo de seguridad. En comparación, el pueblo de Victor estaba, y probablemente seguiría estando,  totalmente desprotegida.

—Declaren su negocio —dijo el guardia, cubierto de pies a cabeza con una pesada armadura, y Victor no vaciló en agarrar una moneda de oro de su monedero y tirársela al guardia, quien la cogió y asintió; haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Amor observó todo esto con algo de confusión mientras pasaban por las puertas.

—No contestaste su pregunta.

—El soborno es la mejor respuesta —respondió Victor despreocupadamente, mirando a los vendedores a los lados de la ocupada calle y manteniendo su mano cerca del monedero mientras pasaban al lado de varias personas examinando los variados artículos, los carteristas eran algo inevitable en un sitio tan concurrido—. Intenta quedarte junto a mí, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo Amor, agarrando la capa de Victor.

Curioso, Victor giró su cabeza para mirar al dios justo detrás de él, que aparentemente había decidido usarle de escudo humano para pasar por la bulliciosa calle.

—No es que me importe pero, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente?

—Quedarme junto a ti, como dijiste —le miró Amor, con ojos inocentes.

Con la mirada perdida, Victor sintió el fuerte impulso de hacer algo completamente imprudente como coger a Amor de la mano, hasta que se dio cuenta y miró rápidamente hacia delante otra vez, sintiéndose ruborizar.

— ¿Victor? —preguntó el dios cuando consiguieron escapar de la calle principal y se metieron por un camino más pequeño a la izquierda— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A una posada —respondió, pretendiendo mirar la arquitectura de las pequeñas casas hechas de piedra y madera como si no hubiera demasiadas personas delante para ello— Debemos encontrar un lugar para quedarnos en los próximos días antes de ir a cualquier sitio. No me gustaría acabar acampando a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Acampar suena bien —dijo.

—Claramente nunca antes has acampado; es sucio y frío y hay bichos por todos lados. Es _horrible_. Nunca he tenido ni una sola buena noche de descanso acampando—dijo Victor con una mirada no muy convencida.

—Oh, eso no sería un problema —contestó Amor animadamente—. Yo en realidad no necesito dormir.

No debería de sorprenderle ya que tenía sentido, para qué iba a necesitar un dios dormir después de todo, pero fue inesperado. Victor respiró una risa ligeramente incrédula, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Me supongo que es lo mismo con comer y beber?

Amor reflexionó ante esto.

—Puedo hacerlo si quiero, pero normalmente se me olvida hasta que veo algo que parezca verdaderamente delicioso.

— ¿Bebiste el vino que te ofrecí?

—No —los ojos de Amor volaron de la mirada de Victor hacia otro lado, bajando la voz hasta un susurro—. Intento evitar beber.

— ¿No te gusta el sabor, o no puedes aguantar el licor? —le provocó Victor, Amor sonrojándose para su agrado—. Ahora _sí_ que tenemos que beber juntos.

—En… en fin, ¡vamos ya a la posada! —dijo Amor ruidosamente, obviamente pretendiendo que no había oído nada mientras empujaba a Victor a caminar más rápido, haciéndole reír.

La posada era un modesto edificio con solo una docena de habitaciones más o menos, llamada _La zambullida del cisne_. Era una choza barata donde Victor se había quedado tan solo una vez antes. Recordaba poco del lugar, excepto por lo terrible que era la cerveza y la grande y oscura mancha que descubrió en una de las paredes de su pequeña habitación.

Esperaba que esta vez fuera mejor, aunque los crujidos de las tablas del suelo mientras caminaban hacia el bar no le daban mucha esperanza. También se estaba empezando a llenar, figuras ensombrecidas ocupando las mesas, hombres ruidosos jugando a las cartas en una esquina, mientras un poeta caminaba por el lugar perezosamente mientras tiraba de las cuerdas de un pequeño arpa, ganando de vez en cuando un cobre por sus esfuerzos sin mucho empeño.

Estaba oscuro, extrañamente húmedo, pequeño y el olor a orina permanecía en el aire con el de alcohol barato. Considerando todo esto, Victor pensó en salir de allí y buscar otro lugar cuando Amor de repente le empujó hacia delante y tropezó con el borde de la barra.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle ceñudo, preguntándose qué habría hecho para merecer eso, cuando le habló el cantinero.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Victor se enderezó y miró al hombre que parecía alrededor de su edad, alto y rubio, con una barba desaliñada. No era el posadero, o eso creía, de lo poco que recordaba de este lugar la dueña era una mujer vieja, aunque podía haberse retirado.

—Lo siento, tropecé —dijo de buen humor, apoyándose en la barra con su antebrazo en una postura menos forzada. Lo hizo tan natural como respirar, y una parte de él que había estado aprisionada durante meses se liberó, como si hubiera esto embotellada todo este tiempo—. ¿Hay alguna habitación libre para la próxima semana o así?

El hombre le volvió a mirar por un momento, con unos ojos avellana enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, haciendo a Victor preguntarse si había dicho algo gracioso o si habría dado un paso en falso. No había estado aislado _tanto_ tiempo, ¿no?

— ¿Algún problema? —sugirió cuando el cantinero seguía mirándole, antes de pestañear y ofrecerle una pálida sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ahora que le observaba más de cerca, había algo extrañamente familiar en él, pero no podía situarlo del todo. Parecía de su misma edad, pero estaba seguro de que recordaría a alguien con ese aspecto tan distinguible, particularmente sus ojos.

—Ninguno —dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta hacia un estante de llaves en la pared, justo al lado de estanterías llenas de botellas y jarras de distintos tamaños— ¿Habitación para dos?

Victor arqueó las cejas agudamente ante la suposición.

—Dos individuales.

—Ah, perdóneme —contestó el cantinero, aunque no parecía ni remotamente avergonzado por su error, buscando dos llaves en vez de una. Era una suposición algo peligrosa de hacer, si hubiera sido a otra persona, la situación podría haberse vuelto violenta—. Serán unas quince monedas.

—No eres de por esta zona, ¿verdad? —inquirió Victor sacando su monedero mientras el otro deslizaba las dos llaves por la barra. En el norte, particularmente en pequeñas ciudades como esta, solían ser más religiosos y estrictos con suposiciones como esa. Sabía que en otras partes del reino eran menos duros con esto, incluso tenían costumbres rodeándolo, pero aquí arriba era otra historia.

Mientras tanto, el sonido del arpa tocada por el poeta detrás de él parecía haber mejorado después de una pequeña pausa, pero no se molestó en darse la vuelta para mirar.

— ¿Es tan fácil de adivinar? —Suspiró el cantinero—. Soy de una ciudad de la provincia del este, Kairós, no sé si habrás oído hablar de ella.

—La Ciudad de las Joyas —dijo Victor asintiendo. Estaba entre las montañas, conocida por sus ricos minerales y minas—. El rey tiene un castillo cerca, ¿no?

—Sí, no como si lo usara.

Victor asintió, dejando que la tranquilizadora melodía del arpa llenara el breve silencio. Incluso los gritos de los clientes menos civilizados habían parado un poco, solo para escucharla.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hace un oriental tan al norte?

El cantinero le dedico una sonrisa algo triste.

—De verdad que no me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Victor puso un dedo en sus labios, pensativo. Sabía que había algo familiar en el hombre, pero todavía no podía recordarlo… tenía algo que ver con ese pelo rubio.

—No te culpo, ya que solía ser un enano cuando éramos niños —dijo el cantinero, parando por un momento para proseguir un poco más tarde—. Ah, cuando yo era niño, quiero decir. Tú tenías unos diecinueve años, creo.

Espeso cabello rubio, un poco más pequeño…

— ¿Christophe? —abrió los ojos Victor al reconocerlo.

—Oh, así que al final te acordaste —dijo Christophe, sonriendo ampliamente, pero se veía _tan diferente_ del chico que Victor conoció durante la guerra.

Christophe había huido al norte para unirse al ejército, ingeniándoselas para meterse en las filas incluso siendo menor de edad; había estado persiguiendo a un enamorado suyo, un hombre varios años mayor que él y teniente en la guerra.

Victor había cuidado de él varias veces, cuando los otros soldados se metían con él o intentaban cosas peores, pero los dos solo habían hablado una o dos veces más allá de eso. No había habido más tiempo u oportunidades para una amistad más profunda, y cerca del final de la guerra se habían perdido de vista el uno al otro.

Antes de preguntar algo más, una mesa pidió más bebidas, y Christophe le miró a modo de disculpa.

—Hablaremos en otro momento.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Victor, cogiendo las llaves y a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Christophe le paró.

—Por cierto —dijo mientras cogía algunas jarras de la estantería tras él— tu acompañante es bastante hábil.

— ¿Hmm? —Victor se dio la vuelta hacia Amor, asumiendo que había estado detrás de él todo este tiempo.

No estaba.

Un breve destello de pánico le subió por la espalda y pensó por un horrible momento que Amor habría vagado por ahí hasta perderse, o incluso peor, se lo habían llevado cuando Victor no estaba mirando. Estaba totalmente preparado para asaltar la posada para buscarle, una mano ya agarrando la empuñadura de su espada.

Esto es, hasta que vio al rebelde dios sentado en un taburete en el centro de la habitación, las personas a su alrededor capturados por la gentil melodía que tocaba en el pequeño arpa, incluso el poeta dueño de este estaba sentado cerca, hipnotizado.

Mientras Victor observaba, atontado, se dio cuenta de que aunque Amor tocaba el instrumento magistralmente y podría haber ganado atención solo con ello, no era eso lo que mantenía a todos en trance. Era verle tocar, ver sus ágiles dedos puntear las cuerdas y la expresión serena en su rostro, lo que era verdaderamente cautivador.

Incluso si se había desecho de su dorado brillo y aparentaba ser un hombre ordinario, parecía que su divinidad aún se filtraba en ciertos aspectos.

Victor ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus pies le llevaban hacia él hasta que Amor miró hacia arriba para verle y la melodía terminó abruptamente. Fue como si estallara una burbuja, varias personas mirando a su alrededor como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Amor, y cuando Victor asintió se levantó, devolviendo el arpa a su aturdido dueño—. Gracias por dejarme usarla.

—Eh, sí, claro.

— ¡Oh, venga!—gritó alguien en la parte de atrás—. ¡Toca otra canción!

— ¡Sí, eso! ¡Otra más!

— ¡Te pagaré tres monedas!

— ¡Te pagaré _cinco_!

— ¡Oye, que es mi arpa! —protestó el trovador, incitando la ira de bastantes hombres y mujeres que llamaban a Amor para que continuara.

Amor dio un paso atrás, pareciendo algo abrumado por el repentino alboroto, y Victor no pudo evitar una risita, poniendo una mano en su hombro y guiándolo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones mientras el público estaba distraído.

—No sabía que pudieras tocar —remarcó mientras subían los escalones, Amor pareciendo algo sonrojado.

—Prefiero la lira, pero el arpa tampoco está tan mal.

— ¿A lo mejor deberías hacerlo tu profesión?

—Bueno, me gusta tocar, pero toda la atención de después me pone nervioso —admitió Amor, y de verdad parecía algo incómodo, con los hombros hundidos. Victor apretó uno en empatía, antes de volver a soltarlo.

—No eres bueno bajo presión, ¿eh?

—Supongo que no.

Victor paró enfrente de la puerta de una de sus habitaciones, notando que estaban contiguas, afortunadamente. No estaría cómodo separándose de Amor, no es que un dios necesitara su protección, pero Amor parecía tan ignorante en muchos aspectos de la vida humana, incluyendo sus muchos peligros. No podía evitar sentirse naturalmente protector, por poco sentido que tuviera. Amor no tenía exactamente la figura más imponente, después de todo.

— ¿Sabes? —comenzó Victor, mirando al dios con atención—. En realidad no te pareces en nada a las estatuas.

Amor balbuceó tras el comentario repentino, pareciendo atrapado entre sentirse ofendido o avergonzado.

— ¿A… a qué te refieres?

—Diría que yo me parezco más a ellas que tú —continuó Victor, entretenido mientras abría la puerta a su dormitorio, el más cercano a las escaleras y tirándole a Amor la otra llave—. Eres demasiado pequeño, para empezar, y tu pelo ni siquiera es rizado. ¿Tienes alas aunque sea?

— ¿Para qué tendría alas? No soy un pájaro, ¡y no soy _tan_ pequeño! —se enfurruñó el dios, mientras Victor simplemente reía, sacando algunas monedas de oro del bolsillo y dándoselas a Amor, que las miró sin entender—. ¿Para qué son?

—Un préstamo —dijo simplemente— Gástalo como tú quieras. Si tienes ganas de comer díselo al cantinero y te traerá algo de comida. Solo no vayas afuera sin mí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Dormir —Victor entró en su cuarto, diciendo adiós con la mano a Amor. Más que por la caminata de seis horas, encontrarse a sí mismo rodeado de tanta gente y tanto ruido después de pasar meses solo lo habían desgastado—. Buenas noches.

Oyó un “ _buenas noches”_ suavemente murmurado en respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Cuando notó la ligera bajada de peso en su monedero, se le ocurrió que gastar todos sus ahorros en una semana probablemente no era una buena idea, pero si pasaba lo peor siempre podría cazar y vender algo de carne, puede que también pieles. No tendrían un buen precio en este momento del año puesto que el invierno ya había pasado, pero era mejor que nada.

Viendo su pequeña habitación, la encontró mayormente limpia, lo que era un alivio para Victor, menos por algunos arañazos y grietas en las paredes y muebles. Al menos no habían manchas de sangre sospechosas esta vez. La vela en la cómoda estaba apagada, pero no le importaba la oscuridad ya que la luz de la luna era suficiente para ver lo general.

Puso la bolsa en la pequeña mesa en una esquina, quitándose la capa y sacando la espada del cinturón, apoyándola en la pared al lado de su estrecha cama. A lo mejor era un poco paranoico, pero era un hábito difícil de quitar desde que se apuntó en el ejército.

—Una lira, eh —murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Suponía que algunos mitos sobre Eros eran ciertos después de todo.

*********

Amor fue lo suficientemente amable como para sacarle de la cama a la mañana siguiente, al romper el alba.

— ¿Es esto necesario? —balbuceó Victor medio dormido, sentado al filo del colchón y apenas reaccionando mientras Amor le tiraba ropa de cambio al regazo. Con las que había dormido estaban pasadas y polvorientas por el viaje; tendría que encontrar algún sitio donde lavarlas después, posiblemente en el río más cercano.

—He estado esperando por ti toda la noche —refunfuñó Amor, su expresión casi haciendo pucheros.

—Para alguien que es inmortal eres horriblemente impaciente —murmuró Victor, restregándose los ojos e incapaz de evitar un bostezo, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, es solo que de verdad quiero ver la ciudad —dijo Amor, pareciendo algo abatido.

—Sí, lo sé —Victor salió de la cama, con la ropa en la mano—. Solo dame un momento para cambiarme.

—Vale —dijo Amor asintiendo, pero sin moverse, de pie con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Victor expectante, y este le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Ibas a... ver cómo me visto?

— ¿Supongo que eso es un problema? — dijo Amor aturdido, juntando las cejas.

—En la sociedad humana, sí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Amor—. Ya sé cómo te ves debajo de todo eso.

Victor se cubrió la cara con una mano.

— ¿Victor?

—…

— ¿Dije algo malo?

—… Por favor espera fuera.

No miró hasta que Amor se había ido, el sonido de la puerta anunciando su salida. Por cómo de caliente sentía su rostro estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado. Es estúpido, claro, Amor claramente no pensaba en nada indecente, pero naturalmente eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

La repulsión formándose en su estómago era un reflejo, uno que todavía tenía que dejar atrás. Tenía que forzarse a repetir las palabras de Amor en su cabeza como un mantra antes de que la sensación desapareciera y sintiera la mente despejada otra vez. O, todo lo despejada que podía estar durante esta impía hora mientras luchaba con el conocimiento incomodo de estar atraído por una deidad. No podría haber un escenario más imposible y complicado.

— ¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo con esto? —murmuró Victor para sí mismo con un largo suspiro, sin prestarle más atención al tema y cambiándose de ropa.

Cuando acabó de prepararse, irritantemente poniendo su cabello despeinado en una coleta, encontró a Amor esperando justo al otro lado de la puerta, sonriéndole cuando Victor apareció en la entrada.

— ¡Aquí estas! —sonrió ampliamente Amor, y Victor sintió su temperamento suavizarse así de rápido—. ¿Listo para irnos?

—Todavía necesito comer —le recordó el cazador gentilmente.

—Cierto, perdona.

Bajaron las escaleras, y la posada pareció casi completamente desierta en el piso de abajo. El sol había salido hacía muy poco después de todo, así que se figuró que los otros clientes se empezarían a despertar dentro de nada. Pero Christophe estaba detrás de la barra alegre y temprano, y les saludó con un sonrisa.

—Hola otra vez —dijo, hablando primariamente a Victor, aunque se tomó un momento para mirar a Amor también— ¿Descansaron bien anoche?

—Se sintió muy corta —admitió Victor sentándose en un taburete, Amor ocupando el lugar a su lado mientras miraba del uno al otro, pero no parecía sorprendido de que se conocieran. Victor le miró, encontrándose una mirada de satisfacción, y entrecerró los ojos, sospechoso.

¿Sabía Amor que Christophe y él se conocían? Explicaría el empujón de anoche cuando Victor estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y marcharse, ¿pero cómo lo pudo saber? Aunque, él oía oraciones constantes en su cabeza, así que Victor supuso que no sería extraño. Le preguntaría mas tarde.

—Así que, ¿quién es tu talentoso acompañante? —dijo Christophe, capturando otra vez su atención.

—Este es Yuuri —dijo Victor cuando Amor no respondió al momento, y por alguna razón recibió una mirada de sorpresa de este. Debió haber olvidado su alias, algo raro, ya que él fue quien lo eligió—. Le estoy enseñando los alrededores del lugar, es del otro lado del mar.

Ya había pensado en ello por un tiempo, ya que Amor no parecía que fuese de por aquí, y como habían muchos mercaderes y comerciantes que visitaban el reino que eran del otro lado del mar, lo hacía una historia mucho más plausible. Algunos incluso se quedaban permanentemente, viendo el buen negocio que se podía hacer.

—Hmm, eso pensaba —dijo Christophe, mirando hacia Amor—. Estuviste tocando hermosamente anoche.

—Oh, eh —Amor miró a Victor, pareciendo algo nervioso—. ¿Gracias?

Victor no pudo evitar sonreír, era demasiado entrañable.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde se dirigirán primero? —preguntó Christophe, atrapando la mirada de Victor y haciendo que mirara hacia él.

—No estoy muy seguro; Solo he estado aquí dos veces, no he explorado mucho.

— ¿Por qué no empezar con el Templo de los Antiguos? —Sugirió el cantinero—. Está prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Los Antiguos?

—Ya sabes, los dioses primordiales —con la mirada perdida de Victor, Christophe suspiró—. ¿Gea, Helios, Cronos?

—Ah —dijo Victor, porque no sabía qué más decir, dándole a Amor una furtiva mirada, que tenía una expresión algo perpleja. No debió reconocer esos nombres, al fin y al cabo fueron los humanos los que los pusieron.

Como Amor, las otras deidades debían de tener formas más simples y similares de llamarse a ellos mismos por lo que eran; la Tierra, el Sol y… bueno, lo que fuera que era Cronos. Victor no era exactamente el más entendido en religión, y no podía recordar haber escuchado alguna historia de Cronos. Le eran más familiares los dioses que surgieron después de la humanidad, como el mismo Amor.

—Es más una biblioteca que un templo en realidad, y mucho más pequeña de lo que el nombre lo hace parecer. Tiene una colección de historias y estatuas de varios dioses y diosas, así que puede ser un sitio interesante para empezar —prosiguió Christophe—. A no ser que no seas del tipo religioso, creo yo.

— ¿Me supongo que tú si lo eres?

—Podrías decir que sí —contestó Christophe encogiéndose de hombros—. Hago las ofrendas mensuales y eso, pero nunca he tenido mucho interés en los Antiguos.

— ¿A qué dios adoras, entonces? —inquirió Amor, y Christophe sonrió con suficiencia, inclinándose hacia delante apoyando el codo en la barra y su cabeza en la palma de su mano con ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues, a Eros, claramente.

Amor le miró por un momento, luego respiró.

—Oh.

— ¡Bueno! —gritó Victor, golpeando la barra con las palmas de sus manos asombrando a Christophe y a Amor—. ¡Creo que es hora de comenzar el tour, Yuuri!

Amor pasó de mirar a Christophe a él, pareciendo ligeramente desconcertado al principio.

—Pero todavía no has tomado na…

— ¡Esplendido! —Victor arrastró a Amor con él, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que tendría que pagar por algo de comer en otro sitio en vez de comer gratis en la posada, pero algo dentro de él retrocedió con fuerza mientras veía la extraña conexión establecida entre Amor y Christophe.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el dios cuando estuvieron fuera, más curioso que nada mientras caminaban por las casi vacías calles, aunque algunos mercaderes ya estaban colocando sus puestos y abriendo sus tiendas.

— ¿De qué iba todo eso?

—No fue nada, solo… —vaciló Amor—. Oí algunos  de sus pensamientos. Su idea de adorarme es _muy_ eh…

—No necesitas acabar esta frase —respondió Victor, un poco molesto y desconcertado al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente aquel niño tan mono con el  que siempre se metían en el ejército había crecido para ser un atroz pervertido—. Y tú casi te olvidaste de tu alias, ¿verdad?

—No me olvidé —dijo silenciosamente Amor, mirando hacia el suelo, con la más leve arruga entre sus ojos—. Solo ha sido un…

Se congeló, pareciendo ligeramente asustado.

— ¿Ha sido un? —pinchó Victor.

—Ha sido un… ¡ha sido un largo día! —terminó Amor, riendo nerviosamente—. Eso es, ha sido un largo día y supongo que se me fue de la mente, bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a buscarte algo de comer? Los humanos necesitan comida, ¿verdad? ¡Visitaremos el templo después de eso!

Un caminante les miró extrañado al escuchar a Amor, y Victor decidió dejar pasar el asunto ya que era difícil hablar de ello en público sin parecer lunáticos.

—Está bien —aceptó, decidiendo recordar el tema para más adelante. Estaba claro que Amor le escondía bastantes cosas, pero no por mucho tiempo, si Victor podía opinar sobre esto—. Vamos a comer algo.


	7. Llama inextinguible

— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Victor a Amor mientras caminaban hacia el templo en el centro de la ciudad, el sol empezaba a salir iluminando las tranquilas calles.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Sobre Christophe y yo.

Amor se ajustó la capa, cubriéndose con ella para evitar que ondeara en el inesperado viento que corría por las calles, mientras Victor dejaba la suya moverse libremente. El cielo comenzaba a ennegrecerse al empezar a juntarse las nubes. Una vendedora gritaba sobre su mercancía mientras ellos pasaban, las varia telas de colores que vendía casi salían volando por el incesante viento.

—Claro —dijo Amor, acercándose más a Victor cuando volvió a soplar el viento—. Te he estado escuchando durante los últimos cinco años, ¿no?

— ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Incluso durante la guerra? —Victor le miró incrédulamente.

— ¡Especialmente durante la guerra! —Amor parecía tan ofendido de que pensase lo contrario que casi se pierde el giro que tenían que hacer en una calle a su izquierda, teniendo Victor que tirar de su brazo—. ¿Cómo si no iba a saber si estabas a salvo o no?

—Así que estabas… —Victor titubeó antes de continuar, pero la incomodidad pesaba mucho dentro de él y no podía evitarlo—. ¿Has estado escuchando mis pensamientos?

Amor parecía genuinamente confuso, mirándole inclinando la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿pensaba que era obvio?

Victor apretó los labios hasta hacer casi una mueca, dejando de observar a Amor y concentrándose en el camino al templo. Cuando Amor mencionó escuchar a Victor antes, él pensaba que sería algo como escucharle cuando hablaba en voz alta, no en su cabeza. Evidentemente, eso era muy ingenuo.

El repentino silencio por parte de Victor no era propio de él, y poco después vio por el rabillo del ojo a Amor mirándole ansiosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Está claro que no entendía, ¿y cómo lo haría? Podía hacer todo lo que quisiese; Victor era solo humano, después de todo.

—Nada.

Amor permaneció callado, pero siguió mirándole, vacilando sobre si abrir la boca o no y se mordió el labio. Como el silencio seguía, Victor pensaba que el tema se había olvidado, hasta que sintió a Amor agarrándose de la manga de su capa.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Exclamó, y Victor se paró en medio del camino, perplejo—. No sabía que te molestaría tanto… Tenías que habérmelo dicho.

Victor cambio el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie, cruzando los brazos bajo su capa.

— ¿Acabas de leer mis pensamientos?

—Quería saber qué te pasaba —respondió Amor, rascándose la nuca incómodamente mientras evitaba la mirada de Victor—. Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer. Es solo que… estoy tan acostumbrado, que pensé… o que _no_ pensé que…

Amor divagó y era tan fácil pensar en él como un humano cuando era así. Tartamudeaba, se confundía, intentaba ser considerado y cuando fallaba se sentía tan culpable como cualquiera. Victor ni siquiera podía intentar seguir enfadado con él, incluso aunque estuviera en su derecho estarlo.

No, en vez de enfadado, estaba perplejo porque un ser que había vivido durante siglos parecía que no solo se había fijado en él, sino que hacía lo posible por ser considerado con sus tendencias humanas. Perplejo, pero sobre todo, curioso.

¿Eran todos los dioses tan humanos, o Amor era la excepción?

¿Era siempre así?

—No te preocupes —dijo Victor sorprendiendo a Amor, que parecía haber estado esperando que le regañara—. Si dices que no lo harás otra vez, entonces te perdono.

Amor, que seguía colgando de su capa, no parecía muy seguro, y miró hacia arriba para examinar la cara de Victor.

— ¿De verdad?

—No es como si pudiera saber cuándo te metes en mi cabeza, pero aun así… —paró Victor, mirando detenidamente a Amor. No sabía por qué, puede que porque la intención de Amor siempre era asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, pero no podía culpar a un dios por hacer lo que estaba en su naturaleza—. Creo que confiaré en ti de todas formas.

Era una idea estúpida, y debería de saber mejor que esto, pero no podía apartar a Amor a un lado. La tensión en los hombros de este desapareció y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Gracias.

Victor no dijo nada, solo inclinó la cabeza un poco mientras seguían caminando.

—Por curiosidad, ¿cómo hiciste para no perderme la pista por tanto tiempo?

—Una vez que soy consciente de alguien es bastante fácil —Victor dirigió a Amor fuera del camino de un carro de paja tirado por dos caballos que iban en su dirección, los ojos del dios no paraban de observar las criaturas mientras pasaban hasta que pestañeó y continuó— Todos tienen amor en sus corazones para algo o alguien. De alguna manera, yo ya estoy conectado a todos ustedes; es solo cuestión de encontrar a la persona.

— ¿Habías hecho esto antes? —preguntó Victor, notando que cada vez había más gente en las calles.

El ruido de las conversaciones de los ciudadanos, los gritos de los vendedores tratando de captar la atención del público, el placentero olor de especias desconocidas, bálsamos y ungüentos en venta mezclándose con el mugriento olor del sudor, suciedad y basura. Amor miraba con grandes ojos a todos lados como hipnotizado, intentando capturarlo todo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con cualquier sonido cerca de él.

— ¿Yuuri? —dijo Victor tocándole el hombro, y Amor miró hacia arriba, brevemente nervioso.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

— ¿Habías hecho esto antes?

— ¿Visitar un templo? —preguntó extrañado.

—No, quiero decir… bueno, ayudar a alguien como yo.

Victor esperó pacientemente por una respuesta pero el otro parecía muy reacio a darla, sus ojos volviendo a perderse, ¿se estaban poniendo rojas sus orejas?

—Yuuri…

— ¡Oh, mira! —exclamó Amor, tirando del brazo de Victor—. ¡Ahí está!

Arrastró a Victor incuso antes de poder mirar bien el edificio hecho justo en frente de la plaza del pueblo, donde ya habían montado un mercado, y tuvo que disculparse con bastantes personas mientras Amor prácticamente creaba su propio camino entre la multitud reunida en torno a varios puestos.

El espacio justo en frente del templo estaba casi vacío menos por unos niños, y el pozo de la ciudad estaba justo a la derecha, donde había un anciano tirando de la cuerda para coger su cubo. En comparación con las andrajosas casas y tiendas que parecían un remiendo mal hecho de piedra y madera, el templo era prístino.

Era el doble de grande que el del pueblo de Victor, lo que le hacía preguntarse cómo de grande debían de ser los templos en la ciudad de Christophe para que considerase esto _“mucho más pequeño”._

Las columnas de piedra estaban decoradas con líneas espirales en vez de las rectas más típicas, arremolinándose hacia arriba, donde entre las columnas los glifos mostraban distintos dioses con pleno detalle. La parte alta de cada columna tenía volutas curvadas que se arqueaban hacia abajo en espirales talladas delicadamente.

Cada lado del templo estaba rodeado de estas, al contrario del templo de Eros donde solo habían al frente. Quien fuera el supervisor de esta construcción estaba ciertamente dedicado a su profesión, y el edificio también parecía bien mantenido desde fuera. Mientras el templo de Eros estaba desgastado y quebrado por la lluvia y el viento en la parte alta de la colina, este no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

—¿Estará bien si entramos así porque sí? —murmuró Victor, pero Amor parecía haberse decidido, soltando a Victor y subiendo las escaleras de piedra sin pensárselo dos veces. Victor suspiró y le siguió; de verdad debería de hablar con Amor sobre entrar así en los lugares.

Encontró a Amor de pie en la entrada abierta, mirando hacia dentro del templo.

—Es tan _grande_.

—Debería serlo, ya que está dedicado a múltiples dioses —replicó Victor, divertido ante el asombro de Amor hasta que miró hacia dentro del templo él mismo.

No era nada como el de Eros, donde la estatua estaba en el centro y la habitación central parecía dedicada a las ofrendas. En vez de eso, este templo estaba lleno de estanterías y estanterías de libros y tomos, habían algunas personas sentadas en varias mesas y leyendo silenciosamente mientras otros admiraban las muchas estatuas de los Antiguos.

Decir que estaba impactado era poco, tanto que él ni siquiera notó una figura acercándoseles hasta que el anciano habló.

—Os doy la bienvenida —dijo, con una sonrisa a la que le faltaban varios dientes—. ¿Por sus caras sorprendidas me supongo que es su primera vez?

Victor miró a Amor, que estaba al lado de él y parecía estar manoseando algo bajo su capa distraído, algún tipo de colgante.

—Ah, sí —contestó Victor por los dos, volviendo a mirar al hombre—. Nunca antes había visto tantos libros en el mismo sitio. ¿Dónde están los altares?

—En el santuario interior, más adentro —respondió el sacerdote, pareciendo divertido con la reacción confusa de Victor—. Este templo es un lugar para el aprendizaje antes que nada, los rezos y ofrendas solo lo secundan, pues ¿qué podría satisfacer más a nuestros creadores que preservar el conocimiento de ellos?

—Entiendo lo que quiere decir —dijo Victor pensativamente—. No muchas personas adoran a los Antiguos ya. Al menos no lo hacían en mi pueblo.

—Estás en lo cierto, por lo que siempre calienta mi corazón ver a jóvenes como ustedes dando sus respetos a los Viejos Ancestros—respondió el anciano tras sacudir la cabeza.

— ¡Por supuesto! —el sacerdote sonrió, sin embargo Victor sospechaba que tenía que haber alguna medida para vigilar ante los ladrones. La hechicería parecía la repuesta más acertada; las salas mágicas eran comunes en sitios como este.

— ¡Por favor, entrad! Mientras no robéis nada sois bienvenidos de examinar a su gusto. ¿Podría recomendar empezar con la Teogonía? Hay algunos volúmenes perdidos y partes donde la traducción está incompleta, pero es el mejor lugar para empezar.

El hombre apuntó hacia una de las estanterías frente a la misma entrada, pero mientras se adentraban un poco más, Amor parecía algo distraído por la estatua de una pareja, una de un hombre mirando hacia la entrada, alto, la otra de una mujer, mirando hacia el interior del templo, las dos esculturas de espaldas al otro.

Amor pasó por delante del hombre y se quedó de pie delante de la mujer, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ah —sonrió el sacerdote adrede—. ¿La reconoces?

Victor se quedó al lado de Amor delante de la estatua. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados y sus brazos abiertos, como invitando a un abrazo, vestida con una fina túnica verde y pelo castaño que caía por sus caderas. El cazador pensó que era una bonita escultura, parecía lo típico que esperarías que fuera una diosa, pero Amor parecía fijado en esta, con el ceño fruncido profundamente mientras miraba la tranquila expresión de la estatua, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Tierra? —parecía más bien desconcertado, lo que hizo a Victor preguntarse, ridículamente, cómo sería la verdadera Madre Tierra si esta estatua se parecía tan poco a la realidad.

—Muy bien; Gea y Urano, Tierra y Cielo —rió el sacerdote.

— ¿ _Cielo_? —exclamó Amor incrédulamente, echando otro vistazo a la figura masculina, musculado y desnudo, con una severa expresión contrastando la tranquila de su pareja.

—Sí —el anciano le miró confundido, y algunas personas que estaban leyendo cerca de ellos o mirando esculturas les observaron tras el ruido que hacían— ¿Estabas esperando algo distinto?

—Eh, no, solo… um… no importa —murmuró Amor, pareciendo algo avergonzado mientras se daba la vuelta a las estatuas y apuntaba a los libros más cercanos— ¿Supongo que empezaremos por aquí entonces?

—Os dejaré a ello, si tenéis alguna pregunta, estaré en la habitación de la izquierda —dijo tras asentir, apuntando a un pasillo que se desviaba hacia otra parte del templo, yendo hacia allí poco después.

Amor arrastró los pies hacia las estanterías, pareciendo intentar esconderse tras ellas mientras Victor se le unía, divertido.

— ¿Son tan diferentes?

—Tierra es vagamente similar —murmuró silenciosamente Amor, echando un vistazo hacia la estatua pareja—, pero Cielo no se parece en nada. La barbilla es mucho más pequeña, para empezar.

Tratando duramente de superar la absurdidad y el enorme peso de Amor hablando casualmente sobre la madre de toda la creación y del dios de los cielos, que aparentemente tenía una gran barbilla, Victor no pudo hace otra cosa que reír, aunque salió un poco débil.

— ¿A lo mejor deberíamos de empezar a leer? —sugirió débilmente.

—Si quieres.

El desinterés de Amor no pasó desapercibido, pero por el momento prefirió no responderlo. En lugar de eso miró por la estantería más cercana intentando encontrar algo que pudiera leer de verdad. Muchos de los libros de aquí parecían muy antiguos (adecuadamente), y aunque a Victor le había enseñado a leer su madre, estaba difícilmente en el nivel que estos libros requerían.

No es como si tuviera un interés particular en los Antiguos, tampoco. Sus ojos vagaron hacia Amor, que seguía mirando la estatua de Gea, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Más que nada, lo que él quería saber era de dónde venía Amor.

Después de buscar durante un rato, Victor por fin encontró algo que parecía un poco más reciente. Era un libro fino y verde, distinto a los pesados tomos entre los que estaba apretado, y curiosamente pasó por sus páginas, acabando en un pasaje que captó su atención mientras lo leía en voz alta.

—“ _Y Tierra primero desnudó al estrellado Cielo, igual a ella, para cubrirla por todos lados, y para ser un lugar seguro y permanente para los dioses benditos_ ”.

Giró la cabeza para ver la reacción de Amor, quien tenía una complicada apariencia en su rostro, como si no pudiera decidir qué sentir.

— ¿No es como pasó?

Amor abrió la boca para contestar hasta que se dio cuenta, volviendo a juntar sus labios, conflictivo.

—En verdad, no estoy seguro. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y nunca he oído a ninguno de los dos hablar de ello.

Parecía que ni siquiera él sabía cómo habían surgido los Antiguos, entonces. Victor aceptó la admisión sin mucho escándalo, y continuó pasando las páginas en búsqueda de alguna mención de la humanidad o de los dioses humanos que surgieron de ella. Más bien encontró lo que estaba buscando al final del libro, al principio de otra página:

                _“Cuando el hombre surgió de la vasta Tierra, le demandó que la adoraran, pues ella era su madre y ellos sus hijos, su carne nació de su suelo._

_Pero el brillante Sol empezó a consternarse, pues sin su luz, Tierra estaría desierta, y aun así no le tenían en igual relevancia. Así pues, el Más Alto dijo:_

_‘Criaturas del barro que habitan bajo mí, yo bajo la vista hacia ustedes y lleno sus días con luz; os doy calor cuando Viento se agita; os doy vida donde ninguna podría crecer. Construidme a mí también los templos que habeis devotado a Madre Tierra.’_

_Pero el hombre miró hacia el Sol, y, como ordenó Tierra, le dio la espalda._

_‘Solo tenemos una creadora.’_

_Así dijo el desagradecido hombre, y el radiante Sol se sintió resentido por primera vez por la Tierra y sus humildes criaturas._

_‘Entonces que así sea, una maldición sobre los tuyos: en vuestros corazones arderá una llama inextinguible, que todo consumirá y nunca estará satisfecha. Anhelareis siempre lo que nunca podréis alcanzar, y conoceréis la paz solo en la Muerte.’_

_Tierra se enfureció con su maldición, dándole la espalda al Sol, y Noche y Día nacieron por ello._

_Mientras que al hombre, la llama de su corazón ardía en anhelo de las cosas que no podía tener, la maldición sería eterna en la humanidad. Mientras las criaturas de Tierra sufrían por su naturaleza, sus turbados corazones engendraron a Guerra…”_

Victor pasó la página, pero estaba en blanco. Parecía que este era uno de los libros incompletos. Una historia interesante, ciertamente; no una que hubiera oído antes, pues sus padres nunca fueron del tipo religioso. En lugar de eso su padre, un soldado veterano, le solía contar historias sobre grandes héroes durante los siglos, conquistadores de bestias y victoriosos en guerras, posiblemente lo que le inspiró en seguir sus pasos en vez de perder el tiempo soñando despierto con viejos mitos.

Por ello, Victor se preguntaba sobre la exactitud de todo esto, sabiendo que estaba escrito por las manos de otro ser humano. Deslizó el libro a su lugar, buscando otro, y el silencio del dios no fue pasado por alto.

— ¿Entiendo que no me vas a contar si estas historias tienen algo de verdad en ellas? —aventuró Victor mientras sacaba otro libro cuidadosamente, más pesado y viejo que el que acababa de leer. No oyó ninguna respuesta de Amor, lo que ya de por sí era una.

Devolviendo su atención al libro rojo, lo abrió con cuidado, su lomo crujiendo como una puerta vieja. Con una mirada a la primera página ya lo tenía perdiendo interés, una historia contada en un viejo poema, y Victor nunca ha sido de leer mucha poesía. Por lo que podía entender, este sí era sobre el origen de los dioses humanos, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para descifrar los versos.

Puede que le hubieran educado para leer y escribir, peo nunca antes había visto textos como este, mucho menos estudiarlos, esto estaba por encima de él.

—Supongo que una simple historia recontada era mucho pedir —murmuró, cerrando el libro otra vez y empujándolo por el hueco del estante, Amor fijo tras él, todavía observando la estatua de Gea—. Yuuri, ¿me ayudas aquí? ¿Dónde se supone que puedo encontrar un libro simple sobre los dioses humanos?

Amor le miró por encima del hombro, observándolo dudosamente.

— ¿Algún dios en particular del que quieras saber?

—El dios del amor es un buen lugar para empezar —le provocó Victor, pero algo en la expresión de Amor le congeló, y volvió a mirar hacia la estatua de Gea otra vez. Un silencio pasó que duró cinco latidos y Victor empezó a preocuparse—. ¿Yuuri?

De repente se pareció mucho más a las esculturas de Eros, hermoso y muy fuera del alcance de las manos mortales de Victor, que querían acariciar sus mejillas y suavizar su expresión a la familiar y feliz sonrisa suya.

—Te lo diré —repitió Amor—, pero solo una historia, y por un precio.

Victor se detuvo completamente, mirando la silueta de Amor contra la luz del sol que caía sobre la inminente estatua de Gea tras él, sus brazos extendidos casi parecía envolverle en un abrazo.

A veces era fácil olvidar lo que Amor era.

—Sólo será lo que he oído de los humanos; tú tendrás que decidir por ti mismo si lo crees o no —continuó Amor tras su silencio, los ojos firmes y sin ocultar nada.

Victor respiró profundamente y asintió.

—Di tu precio.

No creía que Amor pediría algo irrazonable de él, pero su expresión distante en su rostro puso a Victor ansioso, aunque no lo suficiente para disuadirlo. Si había alguna forma de que pudiera captar alguna pista de la verdad en las historias, podía valer la pena solo para aprender más de Amor.

El silencio continuó, ojos marrones terrosos indagando en los suyos, y Victor comenzó a dudar sobre la sabiduría en su decisión hasta que la tensión se esfumó con la curva de los labios de Amor.

—Cómprame un regalo.

— ¿Qué? —le miró Victor.

—Considéralo una ofrenda por tu parte.

Era ciertamente suficientemente razonable, pero Victor no sabría exactamente por dónde empezar.

— ¿Cualquier regalo?

—Mientras sea sincero — dijo Amor con una sonrisa, y le recordó vagamente a la primera vez que vio a Sara—. Cualquier cosa valdrá.

—Si eso es todo, entonces claro, te daré un regalo —aceptó Victor y Amor le hizo señales con una mano para que le siguiera, girando a la derecha. Los condujo hacia una mesa vacía al lado de la pared derecha más al fondo y una estantería, nadie a la vista, la luz cayendo de la alta ventana a su lado iluminando algo de polvo flotando en el aire.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, y Amor habló primero.

— ¿Qué historia quieres escuchar?

—La tuya —respondió Victor sin vacilar, y Amor le miró, sus ojos abriéndose poco a poco antes de mirar rápidamente hacia sus manos juntas en la mesa, apretando los dedos.

—Hay muchas versiones diferentes de mi historia, pero todas ellas coinciden en que nací justo después que la humanidad; a veces del amor de los hombres hacia sus dioses, otras del amor entre ellos.

— ¿Cuál es la verdadera?

Amor le observó, su mirada impenetrable.

— ¿Cuál crees tú?

Se miraron por un momento y mientras Victor veía el sol brillar en los oscuros, oscuros ojos de Amor, no pudo evitar querer acercarse más. Amor retrocedió de repente, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla lejos de Victor, la culpa pasando por su rostro mientras apartaba su cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me lo puedas decir? —preguntó Victor suavemente, y la expresión de Amor cambió brevemente, tan rápido que casi se perdió el triste movimiento de su boca.

—Cuando me preguntaste antes, sobre si había ayudado a alguien antes, la respuesta es no —dijo en su lugar, y parecía enteramente desconectado de la pregunta de Victor. Amor le miro resignadamente, y sacudió la cabeza—. Te contaré otra historia. No mía, pero no enteramente desconectada tampoco.

Victor sospechó que era lo más que iba a obtener.

—De acuerdo.

Amor comenzó:

—Hace muchos años, en un tiempo donde solo los dioses todavía recuerdan, Tierra le dio forma a los primeros humanos y respiró vida en ellos. Muerte miraba, esperando su momento a que llegara el día donde pudiera reclamarlos.

“Había uno al que le había echado el ojo; el primer hombre nacido era fuerte y orgulloso, al igual que extraordinariamente afortunado. Una y otra vez se las ingeniaba para evadir a Muerte, escapando de heridas letales y sobreviviendo de enfermedades que habrían matado a seres más débiles.

“Aun así, un día, la hija del hombre cayó enferma y no podía recuperarse. Su condición empeoró, y aunque el hombre pidiera y rogara a Tierra que ayudara a su hija, la diosa se negó, y le precavió sobre salvarla, pues su tiempo ya había llegado, y las leyes de la naturaleza no debían ser violadas.

“Pero el hombre no estaba preparado para despedirse de su hija, y Muerte vio su oportunidad. Así que fue hacia el hombre, diciéndole que a cambio de cierta flor que crecía en un río en la profundidad del bosque, perdonaría la vida de su hija.  Esta flor estaba considerada sagrada, pues se decía ser la primera flor que creció en Tierra, pero Muerte no le dijo esto y le hizo creer que era una mera tontería.

“Su hija le rogó que no fuera, sabiendo que iría en contra de los deseos de Tierra y sin confiar en que Muerte fuera justo, pero su padre no la escuchó y aceptó el trato. Fue en busca de la flor, superando muchas pruebas antes de llegar al río. Exhausto por su largo viaje pero siguiendo con su búsqueda, el hombre por fin encontró la flor creciendo al borde de la orilla del río, pero cuando fue a cortarla la tierra se derrumbó bajo sus pies y se ahogó.

“La flor siguió en su lugar, sin ser tocada y Muerte clamó su primera vida humana.

Cuando Amor acabó de contar su historia, Victor todavía sentía su curiosidad casi insaciada; en tal caso, solo había aumentado.

—Una historia bastante sombría —dijo, preguntándose cómo podía estar conectada con el propio Amor—. Parece que los dioses pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

—Los Antiguos a menudo gustaban de jugar con los mortales a su antojo —admitió Amor, pareciendo sombrío pero mirando intensamente a Victor—. Pero es el precio que tienes que pagar cuando rompes las reglas.

Se le escapaba algo, pensó Victor mientras le devolvía la mirada a Amor, quien parecía intentar decirle algo, sin poder decirlo y en su lugar dando un increíble rodeo con esta historia. ¿Estaba Victor rompiendo las reglas? ¿Qué significaba la historia de Amor, y qué tenía que ver con el dios?

—Casi no parece justo —decidió Victor—. Primero Tierra dice a los humanos no adorar a nadie más que a ella, enfadando al Sol quien, en lugar de pagarlo con Tierra, maldice a los humanos. Luego Muerte decide engatusar al primer hombre en un trato que rompería las normas, y otra vez un humano es castigado por ello.

Amor le miró muy atentamente tras esto, casi esperanzado, como si Victor estuviera cerca de adivinar lo que estaba intentando decirle sin hacerlo.

—Los humanos son impotentes, a la voluntad de sus creadores. Por ello, son fáciles de culpar; incluso si un dios rompe las normas, los humanos tienden a sentir el castigo.

Había algo en sus palabras, algo en la forma en la que las dijo que hizo a Victor vacilar…

Hasta que se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¿Estás tú rompiendo las normas?

Las manos juntas de Amor se apretaron hasta que el agarre le dejó los nudillos blancos.

—Algunas de ellas.

— ¿Es por mi culpa? —inhaló Victor fuertemente.

—No —dijo Amor rápidamente—, no, es porque… es porque soy egoísta, pero Victor, no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil. Puedo librarme con todo esto, pero si va más allá…

— ¿Si qué va más allá?

Su pregunta pareció cambiar la opinión de Amor, y de repente sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara quitarse las preocupaciones de antes.

—No importa; no creo que llegue a ese punto después de todo.

Había algo desesperado y vacío en su sonrisa, algo que hizo que el interior de Victor diera un vuelco desagradable, y sin siquiera pensarlo alcanzó su mano y pasó sus dedos sobre los de Amor, quien lo miró y Victor podría jurar que vio…

Amor quitó su mano de un tirón como si se hubiera quemado, levantándose de la silla y casi tirándola al suelo por lo rápido que se levantó.

—Yo… voy… ¡voy a volver a la posada!

Antes de que Victor pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Amor ya había salido disparado del templo corriendo, su larga capa moviéndose tras él y desapareciendo tras la esquina cuando se fue por la entrada, casi tirando a una mujer que caminaba por allí.

Victor se miró los dedos, la piel todavía recordando el calor de la de Amor contra él.

Se preguntó qué habría hecho mal cuando lo único que había visto en los ojos de Amor era anhelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho no haber subido capítulos antes, pero estaba de viaje y no podía actualizar el fanfic, es por eso que publiqué los dos capítulos seguidos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia, y si encuentran algún problema o error por favor, díganmelo! ♥
> 
> I'm so sorry for not posting any new chapters before, but I was on a trip and couldn't update the fanfic, that's why I'm posting two chapters today! I hope that everyone likes the story, and if you find any problem or mistake please, tell me! ♥


	8. Amor egoísta

Había una época, olvidada hace mucho por la memoria humana, donde los dioses eran más que viejas historias cantadas en silenciosos himnos ante sus altares manchados de sangre, y donde los templos no eran hechos para ser un lugar de ritos para adoradores, sino un asiento de poder para sus dominantes.

Era un periodo que no duró más que la longitud de una vela en los anales de la historia de la Tierra antes de que su llama parpadeara y se disipara, y era una época que Amor… que _Yuuri_ prefería recordar antes que ninguna otra, porque fue el único momento de su larga vida en la que no estaba solo.

Las silenciosas nubes tormentosas que estaban sobre sus cabezas antes estaban ahora sobre los extremos de Feme, el viento soplando por las calles y azotando sus mejillas como lobos mordiendo su piel mientras corría, y corría y corría.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No fue hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia lo alcanzaron que se detuvo, sin respiración por el pánico y el agotamiento, encontrándose en el medio de una calle desconocida en un sitio desconocido donde todos a su alrededor, por un largo y terrible momento, parecían completos extraños.

Pensó, o a lo mejor se engañó, en creer que esto sería fácil.

Demasiados siglos como para ser contados ha estado solo, incapaz de dejar la tierra porque pertenecía a la humanidad, pero sin poder unírseles porque era el precio que tuvo pagar a cambio de la libertad de estos. Así que fue a la deriva.

No encontraba compañeros entre los otros dioses, porque no había nacido como uno de ellos y su corazón anhelaba el sonido de risas bulliciosas que se encontraban entre el ruido de una multitud de personas, no la fuerza de la voz abrumadora de Cielo resonando en su cabeza como un trueno, diciéndole que siempre había estado destinado a ser esto.

El destino nunca había sido su amigo.

— ¿Qué estoy _haciendo_? —le dijo a la lluvia, que caía sobre él dejando un rastro frío que goteaba de su cabello, deslizándose por su rostro y cuello y empapando su ropa, pegándose al calor de su cuerpo.

Los mercaderes estaban recogiendo sus puestos a su alrededor, niños gritando y riendo mientras corrían a refugiarse, sermoneados por una anciana a la que casi empujan mientras iba a su casa, pero todo era ruido sin sentido que se disipaba en el aguacero a su alrededor. Rápidamente, las calles estaban vacías, menos por él.

Había estado enamorado durante los últimos cinco años, y no fue hasta que Victor le tocó la mano e hizo a su corazón revolotear que se dio cuenta.

— ¡Soy _tan IDIOTA_! —gritó Yuuri a las nubes y al aire y al viento y a nada ni nadie más que a él, sus dedos pasando por su pelo y agarrándolo tan fuerte como pudo.

Antes de esto, antes de Victor, Yuuri caminaba por el mundo sin ser visto y habría muerto de soledad hacía tiempo si no fuera porque el tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido que lo haría para un hombre mortal. Apartado de la humanidad no tenía percepción de él, no se molestaba en contar los días.

No fue hasta que llegó a su punto más bajo, que Tierra sucumbió finalmente a su compasión y le ofreció una oportunidad.

_—Sólo por un tiempo._

¿Y qué hizo con ella? Él fue y se enamoró de un hombre mortal y se olvidó completamente de él mismo como si no hubiera aprendido absolutamente nada de su castigo. Como si no supiera la inevitabilidad de las consecuencias.

No estaba destinado a obsesionarse con una persona así, sino a ayudar a tantas personas como fuera posible en el tiempo que le habían asignado en la Tierra; pero entonces Victor fue hacia su templo y fue incapaz de no caer.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad y Yuuri tomó aire profunda y temblorosamente, envolviéndose en sus brazos fuertemente mientras forzaba sus pies a moverse hacia delante sin rumbo, sin ningún destino en mente.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta del extraño silencio en su cabeza. Había sido algo tan pequeño que, justo como ver una aguja caer y anticipar el distintivo timbre del metal, Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por él.

Atraído hacia ese silencio justo antes del tintineo, a la modesta quietud, al sonido del verter del vino, a la esencia de las flores, al brillo de las maduras manzanas rojas reflejadas en azul, azul, _azul_ ; su mente se volvió y se retorció y organizó instantáneamente para encontrar a este hombre que había entrado en su templo y sin embargo no pedía nada.

Así que Yuuri escuchó, y su corazón se rompió.

Victor no era el primero y no dudaba que fuera el único, pero era hermoso y solitario y callado, y el silencio no le iba con él, no debería de estar ahí para nada, debería estar lleno de risas alegres, una lengua provocadora y una sonrisa traviesa. Yuuri quería oír la aguja caer, pero estaba suspendida en el aire y Victor no era lo que podía haber sido, debería haber sido, habría sido si no fuera por este mundo en el que había nacido.

Cuando Victor partió de su templo ese día, en vez de dejarle ir como Yuuri normalmente hacía, le siguió. Siguió escuchando hasta que los pensamientos de Victor por fin rompieron el silencio. Y la aguja cayó.

Y tintineó.

_‘Debería de empezar a empacar. ¿Dónde puse mis guantes? ¿Dentro del baúl? Oh están en la mesa.’_

_‘¿Debería de despedirme de todos antes de irme? ¿Y si eso hace más difícil partir?’_

_‘Si muero…’_

_‘No voy a morir.’_

_‘Pero y si…’_

_‘No lo haré. Pero eso no lo sé. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No quiero morir. Pero sería posible. Podría pasar.’_

_¿Importará si lo hago? ¿Me recordaría alguien? ¿Alguien me lloraría?’_

Cogió aire fuertemente.

_'No quiero morir solo.’_

_‘No puedo morir solo.’_

_**‘Por favor no me dejes morir solo.’** _

Victor, quien estaba rodeado de personas todos los días, quien tenía tantos amigos que no sabía qué hacer con ellos, quien era el sueño de muchas mujeres y la envidia de muchos hombres, estaba solo.

Del mismo modo que Yuuri, quien era venerado, adorado, alabado, deseado por cientos, miles, _millones_ alrededor del mundo, estaba solo.

Sin saberlo Victor, su plegaria no había sido ignorada, incluso si se había olvidado de ella completamente, incluso si la había dejado de lado y la había escondido bajo el apagado brillo de una armadura, la punta de una flecha y una sonrisa valiente. Yuuri no olvidó ese momento, ni nunca lo haría, porque justo en ese instante donde escuchó esta silenciosa punzada de miedo no era Amor, quien se sentía obligado, sino era _Yuuri_ , quien sufría por el otro, que le recordaba a un joven chico de hacía tantos años, su yo humano.

Victor probablemente nunca sabría esto, pero de alguna manera, de _alguna forma_ consiguió cruzar miles de voces y encontrar no a Amor, sino a Yuuri.

Un Yuuri temerario, irresponsable, desesperado y egoísta que condenaría a un hombre en vez de ser más sensato.

Pero estaba enamorado, y el amor nunca era sensato.

Yuuri siguió andando con dificultad bajo la lluvia, y lo que comenzó siendo una llovizna se volvió un frío aguacero que se deslizaba por su pelo como una ráfaga de flechas. El viento rugía en sus oídos y se arrepintió se quedarse fuera mientras se envolvía su capa, aunque no sirviera de mucho.

No era tan terrible como parecía, si fuera mortal se imaginó qué sentiría el frío más intensamente de lo que lo hacía ahora, que no era más que el roce de plumas. Aun así, incluso para un dios tener la ropa empapada de pies a cabeza era un poco incómodo para moverse.

— ¡Oye, tú!

Yuuri se sorprendió por el repentino grito, poniendo su mano delante de los ojos para evitar la lluvia mientras volvía la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Un hombre con armadura aguantaba abierta la puerta de la tienda de un herrero y le miraba directamente a él.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Caminando por ahí con este tiempo? —llamó el soldado—. ¡Métete aquí dentro!

Pensándoselo por un momento, Yuuri se retiró a dentro de la tienda, y la puerta que el soldado estaba aguantando se cerró de un golpe desde que la soltó por culpa de una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Había más gente dentro, refugiándose, muchos de ellos congregándose cerca de la entrada y ahora mirando su forma goteante.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó una joven niña agarrándose su chal, pareciendo preocupada por el dios—. ¡Deberías de quitarte esa ropa antes de que te resfríes!

—Oh, no, está bien —Yuuri la tranquilizó rápidamente, mirando con algo de vergüenza a los otros hombres y mujeres que estaban de pie, que aparentemente habían decidido esperar a que pasara la tormenta aquí. Virándose hacia el soldado que aguantó la puerta para él, Yuuri abrió la boca para agradecérselo, pero las palabras le abandonaron cuando vio los más inconfundibles ojos violeta mirando hacia él.

Por su prolongado silencio, el soldado le miró extrañado.

— ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?

De repente un recuerdo que no era suyo pasó por su cabeza, dejándolo sin respiración. El filo de una espada presionada contra un pálido cuelo, un mechón de largo pelo gris sobre el metal, una triste sonrisa y una mirada violácea furiosa encontrándose sobre la hoja.

—Tú eres Michele —dijo Yuuri eventualmente después de prepararse, sorpresa pasando por los ojos del soldado—. Conozco a tu hermana, Sara.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Os parecéis mucho, sois gemelos, ¿verdad? —dijo Yuuri consiguiendo formar una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo somos —dijo Michele lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras recorrían a Yuuri—. ¿Y de qué, exactamente, conoces a mi hermana?

Tan protector como siempre; la sonrisa de Yuuri se tensó. Era en parte por esta protección que Victor había acabado condenado a una vida de soledad. Por mucho que Michele quisiera a su hermana y Amor simpatizara con él por ello, Yuuri no lo hacía. Incluso aunque ahora todo fuera parte del pasado, el daño ya estaba hecho, y Victor no podría volver a su pueblo nunca más.

—Soy un viejo amigo de ella —respondió el dios lo suficientemente neutral, encogiéndose bajo su capa e intentando ignorar la mirada que le dio el herrero sentado en la parte de atrás de su tienda mientras el agua escurría sobre el suelo—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien —dijo algo secamente, todavía pareciendo sospechar mientras se movía un poco, cuadrando los hombros como si intentara intimidarlo, no era como si lo estuviera consiguiendo—. ¿Cuál decías que era tu nombre?

Los ojos de Yuuri se vieron atraídos por el destello de una de las hombreras de su armadura, y entonces cayó en el hecho de que Michele era un soldado del ejército del rey por profesión, hundiéndose en el medio de su pecho completamente como dedos excavando en él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en Feme? —preguntó Yuuri, todavía mirando la armadura de este.

—Estoy aquí con mi capitán —contestó Michele, echándose algo atrás por la repentina si no súbita pregunta—. Estamos buscando reclutas voluntarios.

— ¿No me digas que se acerca otra guerra? —gruñó un anciano aguantando a un niño pequeño, el muchacho tiritando bajo la manta.

—Es solo por precaución —dijo Michele rápidamente mientras el murmullo recorría toda la tienda, los ciudadanos comenzando a mirarle con ojos escépticos—. Ha habido algo de tensión a lo largo de la frontera…

—¿Cuándo no hay tensión en esa frontera dejada de la mano de los dioses?

—Mi tío murió en la última guerra, sabes, no quiero volver a pasar por ello otra vez.

— ¡No han pasado ni tres años!

La sensación del presentimiento persistió mientras Michele se veía bajo interrogación e incapaz de escapar de las preguntas temerosas y preocupadas de la gente del pueblo, afuera la tormenta todavía soplaba ferozmente.

Podría ser solo una coincidencia, pensó Yuuri. Como dijo antes el anciano, _siempre_ había habido tensión en la frontera norte; esto podría ser solo otro caso de mortales postureándose y siendo territoriales. Incluso podría no ser nada, solo una precaución como dijo Michele.

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, dándose la vuelta para mirar afuera por una de las pequeñas ventanas.

Podría tener incluso menos tiempo con Victor del que había pensado al principio.


	9. A través de la distancia

Victor entró a trompicones en la posada, mojado y congelándose. Pero no era el único; La Zambullida del Cisne estaba llena de gente miserable por el frío y la lluvia que buscaban un refugio temporal.

Al menos él tenía su propia habitación para desvestirse, a diferencia de las personas de pie con las ropas mojadas y esperando que se secaran mientras rogaban por no pillar algo en el proceso. Se abrió camino entre el pequeño público, deslizándose entre varias personas e ingeniándoselas para encontrar un pequeño hueco en el bar. Christophe iba disparado de un lado a otro como un bailarín danzando, demasiado ocupado con servir bebidas y respondiendo llamadas de los clientes como para notar a Victor.

Se intentó entretener con algo de paciencia mientras esperaba, retorciendo distraídamente un mechón de pelo entre su pulgar y su dedo índice mientras escuchaba la charla de las personas que le rodeaban.

— ¿Oíste lo del pobre chico de Agatha?

—No lo he visto desde hace tiempo… ¿le pasó algo?

—Desapareció hace unas noches.

—Jugando cerca del río maldito, estoy segura —un profundo suspiro—. Sigo diciéndoles a esos niños que no vayan cerca de él, a lo mejor ahora escucharán. ¡Ah, pero pobre Agatha! Hadrian era tan joven.

—Perdonad —interrumpió Victor, tocando el hombro de la mujer que se quejaba de la suerte del niño perdido a su amiga—, ¿qué era eso de un río maldito?

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una breve mirada, antes de que a la que le había preguntado le respondiera en un tono casi lastimoso.

—Debes de ser de fuera de la ciudad, ¿eh? ¿No has oído sobre el río Lete?

Victor inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su curiosidad aumentando como una llama creciendo.

—Sí, pero es la primera vez que escucho algo de estar maldito.

Era justo el mismo río que atravesaba el bosque y pasaba por su cabaña, originándose en las montañas cruzando la frontera. Si estaba maldito, entonces el alma de Victor debía estar maldecida cien veces más, ya que cogía toda el agua de ahí y se bañaba en ella frecuentemente.

—Más vale que te alejes de él —le avisó la mujer—. Nunca le pasa nada bueno a aquellos que caminan cerca del río.

Antes de que Victor pudiera preguntar, el repentino chasquido de dedos cerca de su oreja le hizo hacer una mueca mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con los cansados ojos de Christophe brillando con diversión.

— ¿Qué será?

—Preferiblemente algo que no sepa asquerosamente —dijo Victor, recuperándose lentamente del breve sonido y ganándose una sonrisa de Christophe, quien se volvió para alcanzar otro vaso sin vacilar.

— ¿Dónde está tu amigo? —preguntó el cantinero con tono amigable mientras cogía una larga botella del estante, Victor comiéndose con los ojos la bebida con algo de inquietud. Aun así, tener medio asco por algo era más tolerable que el terrible frío y la preocupación que estaba empezando a comerle por dentro con la mención de Amor, y esta era la manera más rápida de calentarse.

—Está fuera —contestó Victor, peinando hacia atrás detrás de su oreja un mechón de pelo, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando alguien caminó rápidamente cerca de él al pasar.

—Espero que haya encontrado refugio, entonces —respondió Christophe mientras le llenaba el vaso y lo deslizaba por la barra hacia él—. La tormenta parece que solo va a ponerse peor.

Una fría sensación que no tenía nada que ver con sus ropas mojadas se coló entre sus costillas mientras tomaba el vaso, asintiendo como un gracias hacia Christophe, quien se dio la vuelta rápidamente para atender al siguiente cliente. Victor consiguió colarse entre la multitud sin derramar la bebida y llegó hasta las escaleras, parando en el primer escalón y mirando hacia la entrada.

Estaba siendo tonto, claro; Amor es un _dios,_ y tendría que saber que una miserable tormenta no sería suficiente para hacerle algún tipo de daño. ¿Pero y si sí? Victor dudó, con un pie todavía en la escalera.

Un hombre que estaba bajando le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no fue hasta que se hizo a un lado que notó que había estado apretando la mandíbula. Victor suspiró, acabando por apoyarse contra la pared con su jarra bien agarrada en la mano, mirando dentro de ella.

Una hora. Iría a buscarle tras una hora, con tormenta o no.

_“—¿Estás tú rompiendo las normas?”_

Dando un trago a su cerveza, Victor se las arregló para mantener una mueca fuera de su rostro ante el sabor extraordinariamente amargo, aunque no podía negar el rastro cálido que bajaba por su garganta hasta su estómago, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

_“—Algunas de ellas.”_

¿Qué querría decir Amor? Estaba hablando sobre algo yendo muy lejos, pero Victor no podía figurarse el qué. De hecho, Victor debería de pensar que era él el principal culpable de llevar las cosas muy lejos, considerando lo que pasó en el templo.

Miró hacia su mano derecha, sus dedos enrollados en la jarra, frunciendo el ceño. Había sido una rápida caricia, con la intención de tranquilizarle, pero ahora podía ver cómo podría haberse tomado por algo completamente diferente. Esto le hizo dudar, ¿fueron sus intenciones impuras desde el primer momento?

  _‘No impuras’_ , se corrigió un momento después, pero no podía evitar sentir que había hecho algo mal, y aunque Amor le dijera lo contrario, ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar cuando no solo se separó de él sino que además salió _corriendo_ de allí?

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Victor dejó su bebida en las manos de una mujer que pasaba a su lado bajando las escaleras mientras él subía, casi sin notar el sorprendido “gracias” que tuvo de vuelta. Su apetito por la comida y la bebida le habían abandonado completamente.

Lo único que quería era secarse, acurrucarse bajo las sabanas, y olvidase de la tormenta por un rato.

*********

 

Cuando pasó media hora y todavía no había ni rastro de Amor mientras la tormenta rugía fuera, Victor se encontró dando vueltas en su pequeña habitación con la agitación de un tigre enjaulado. Sus planes de echarse una siesta fueron descartados en el momento en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada, pues su mente le suministraba a la fuerza todo tipo de escenas de pesadilla sobre Amor estando en peligro hasta no poder aguantarlo más.

Todavía no había pasado una hora, y seguramente la posibilidad de que amor estuviera esperando a que pasara la tormenta dentro de alguna tienda era lo más probable, pero de algún modo, de alguna manera, Victor encontraba este razonamiento completamente inválido.

Siguió caminando, sus pasos sonaban fuertes contra los chirriantes tablones del suelo, mientras su pelo húmedo se movía de un lado a otro con las vueltas que daba. Todo este asunto comenzaba a molestarle de la misma manera que una vieja costra sobre su piel que intentaba arrancar.

Seguramente Amor había encontrado un refugio y no le gustaba caminar bajo la tormenta, pero _seguramente_ no significaba _definitivamente_. Todavía había una oportunidad, por muy pequeña que fuera, de que algo más fuera la causa de que no hubiera llegado ya a la posada, y ese algo podría ser un resbalón en el mojado suelo causando una caída letal, caer en un supuesto río maldito y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, figuras indecentes intentando aprovecharse de él ya fuera robándole o raptándole…

Un repentino y fuerte golpe procedente del suelo sacó a Victor de sus pensamientos cada vez más frenéticos, sintiendo algo duro golpear la parte de debajo de sus pies.

— ¡Sal a fuera si tanto necesitas caminar! —gritó su vecino de abajo por los tablones que les separaban.

—Lo siento —dijo Victor de vuelta, escuchando un débil gruñido en respuesta, pero al menos los golpes con el palo de la escoba habían cesado. Suspiró, hundiéndose en el filo de la cama.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía recordar sentirse así de preocupado por alguien antes, no desde que su madre cayó enferma hace años. Pero en aquél entonces, él no había sentido este vacío dolor de soledad cuando era un niño, y el pensar en volver a _ese_ sentimiento era lo suficientemente aterrador por sí solo. Parte de ello debía ser una especie de cobardía egoísta; el deseo de no querer ser abandonado a pesar de que fue _él_ el que eligió esta vida para sí mismo.

No tenía por qué abandonar la sociedad completamente, eso era algo que había decidido hacer no solo por la repulsión hacia sí mismo que sentía, sino también por miedo. Después de todo, ¿qué pasaría si hubiera construido una nueva vida en un lugar diferente y le hubieran descubierto otra vez? No quería enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perderlo todo una segunda vez; sería demasiado doloroso, así que prefirió retirarse para el resto de sus días.

Y luego, cuando menos lo esperaba, Amor irrumpió en su vida como una estrella fugaz, y se permitió acercarse a él poco a poco. Como si el brillo de la rebelde llama de Amor, iluminando su oscuridad. no fuera suficiente, además le fue ofrecida la redención con la seguridad de que no era en él en donde había algo mal, sino en la sociedad que le había rechazado a él y viceversa.

Entonces, cuando Amor huyó de él en el templo, cuando se fue y se llevó la calidez del sol con él, Victor podría haber jurado que sintió una fractura partiendo su corazón, como una grieta fina en porcelana.

Y en esa grieta que penetraba en el rincón más oscuro de sí mismo, donde se ocultaban sus pesadillas, Victor arrinconó la verdad antes de cubrirla con pintura barata: estaba aterrado de que cuando Amor se fuera, todo volviera a ser como era antes, y él volvería a estar solo.

Pero tan humano como es el egoísmo, ¿sería delirante preguntarse si había algún motivo más por el que estaba tan preocupado? ¿Que no era solo miedo lo que le conducía a afrontar la lluvia helada y el aullante viento para buscar a Amor, y que había algo más en él que solo un cobarde?

¿Era capaz de ese tipo de altruismo?

Victor casi sonrió para sí cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se había decidido hacía media hora, poniéndose de pie y agarrando la capa que había intercambiado por la fina y empapada que tenía por una más gruesa y cálida cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa a unas secas.

Abandonando su cuarto, se encontró con que la posada seguía más bien concurrida, pero no tan ruidosa como antes cuando había comenzado la tormenta. Parecía que todos se habían asentado en algún sitio, ya fuera bebiendo sentados en las escaleras, pasando el tiempo en los pasillos y descansillos, o encerrados en sus habitaciones.

Victor caminó hacia la entrada, las puertas dobles estaban cerradas contra las ráfagas de viento que se arremolinaban contra las ventanas, y se aseguró de que la parte de delante de su capa estuviera bien cerrada, bajando la capucha antes de abrir las puertas.

Los pocos clientes que estaban cerca de las puertas maldijeron y se quejaron por la fría corriente que se había colado en la posada, mientas Victor salía afuera con un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el frío colarse entre sus huesos.

— ¡Cierra la maldita puerta!

La forzó con un firme empujón de su antebrazo, y se volvió para mirar a su alrededor. Cuando buscar a Amor en teoría era algo muy galante por su parte, a lo mejor habría sido más sabio considerar _dónde_ debería de empezar a mirar antes de comenzar su pequeña misión…  Su rostro ya estaba empapado, salpicado con gotas de lluvia, y eso que solo había estado afuera por meros segundos.

Considerando que el templo estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y Amor pareció más bien en pánico cuando salió corriendo, Victor solo podía asumir que había corrido calle abajo en vez de divagar por ahí o perderse.

Probablemente.

A lo mejor.

_Con suerte._

Si no, se iba a sentir como un idiota.

*********

 

—Soy un idiota —se dijo Victor una hora después al no encontrar ni rastro de Amor y solo consiguiendo mojarse y sentirse miserable, refugiándose en la tienda de un viejo vendedor ambulante que parecía abandonada si no fuera por él y el mismo pequeño hombre que llevaba el lugar.

—Al menos te has dado cuenta —dijo el pequeño hombre alegremente, y la frente de Victor golpeó el cristal de la ventana por la que llevaba mirando con un sonoro _pum._ La lluvia golpeaba contra esta como uñas tamborileando una cacofonía, y por el momento el viento había parado—. Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no le echas un vistazo a mis artículos, Ser idiota?

Como si fallar en encontrar a Amor no fuera lo suficientemente humillante, ahora un completo extraño se reía de él. Increíble. ¿Podría este día ponerse _peor_?

—Vale —decidió con un suspiro, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo—. Eres artesano, ¿no? ¿Me supongo que no tienes ningún arco a la venta?

El pequeño hombre sacudió su cabeza; aunque no era _tan_ pequeño, pero como casi no llegaba al pecho de Victor y este no tenía ni idea de cuál era su nombre, pequeño hombre parecía una designación tan buena como cualquiera.

—No, desafortunadamente no —contestó el pequeño hombre desde detrás del mostrador, sentado en una silla con una copa de algo caliente que ni se _molestó_ en ofrecer a Victor—, pero, tengo muchos otros objetos bien trabajados, ¡muchos son antigüedades, debería añadir!

—Hmm —Victor optó por ignorarle de momento mientras caminaba por la pequeña tienda, los estantes estaban llenos con todo tipo de tallados inservibles, muchos de los cuales parecían más bien para decoración. Abundaban las pequeñas estatuas de madera y tallados de deidades y mortales famosos, algunas herramientas dispersadas por ahí, al igual que…

Los ojos de Victor se detuvieron en un instrumento dejado en la parte trasera de una estantería, cubierto de polvo.

*********

 

Cuando la tormenta pasó y Victor prosiguió su búsqueda en un tiempo más tranquilo, encontró a Amor dando todo el dinero que le había dejado Victor el otro día a un anciano mendigo, que al parecer, le había pillado la lluvia y no encontró ningún refugio.

—Esto debería al menos conseguirte una comida caliente para un par de días —dijo Amor, arrodillándose en la tierra cerca del pobre, que tenía los ojos como platos por la cantidad de oro que le habían dado.

—Y-yo… se lo agradezco, amable señor, pero no podría… no podría a-aceptar…

—Por favor cógelo —insistió Amor, presionando las monedas en la palma del hombre antes de tocar su hombro—. Yo no le encuentro uso, así que prefiero que tú lo tengas.

Parecía un santo, y por supuesto que lo era, porque estaba en su naturaleza, pero nada de él se aparece con la gracia inhumana que Victor vio la primera vez que se conocieron. Tenía el oscuro pelo pegado a su frente, húmedo y desaliñado, los bordes de la capa y sus botas embarradas, la nariz roja por el frío y su rostro un tono más pálido.

A lo mejor lo hacía por deber, pero todo lo que Victor veía en ese momento era a un hombre mostrando bondad hacia otro.

El mendigo agachó la cabeza, sus hombros temblando mientras apretaba la mano en un puño con las monedas contra su pecho.

—Gra-gracias, ¡ _muchas gracias_!

Victor veía la escena y se sentía extrañamente contrariado, impresionado por la gracia de Amor y preguntándose cómo iba a sentirse algún día verdaderamente digno de estar cerca de alguien como él; más todavía cuando Amor se dio la vuelta y su reacción al ver a Victor no es, por primera vez, una sonrisa.

Poniéndose en pie lentamente, Amor camina hacia a él, una arruga formándose entre sus cejas cuanto más se acercaba.

Victor intentó sonreír a modo de saludo, pero se sentía forzada en su cara, como si dedos tiraran de sus mejillas.

— ¿No estás feliz de verme?

Amor paró cuando solo estaba a unos pasos de distancia, y la arruga se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estabas buscándome fuera con esta tormenta?

—Ah, sí —dijo Victor, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso bajo la mirada de Amor, que es probablemente lo que le hizo revelar el objeto envuelto con un trapo que escondía bajo su capa—. Mira, ¡tengo un regalo para ti, como acordamos! Creo que te va a gus…

— ¿En que estabas _pensando_? —le gritó Amor, y Victor retrocedió —. ¿Y si pillas algo con este tiempo? ¡Mírate, estás empapado!

—No fue tan malo —intentó decir Victor, pero Amor ya le había agarrado del brazo y le arrastraba con sorprendente fuerza, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo—. Solo estaba preocupado por ti.

Amor se detuvo tan repentinamente que Victor se chocó con su espalda, lo que se sintió como estrellarse contra una pared. Tras recuperar el aliento y separándose de él, Victor observaba el cuello del dios y la tensa línea de sus hombros con preocupación.

— ¿Aceptarás mi regalo aunque sea? —preguntó cuidadosamente cuando no le respondió—. He superado una tormenta por él, sabes.

Victor esperó, y esperó, y esperó, y el silencio parecía pasar entre ellos como los latidos del corazón de una total entidad invisible, hasta que por fin los hombros de Amor se relajaron un poco más y la tensión parecía desvanecerse.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, su expresión era menos dura. No era exactamente la brillante despreocupación que él esperaba, pero era mejor que la tensa de antes.

—Supongo que entonces no puedo rechazarlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Amor, y extendió la mano de una forma tan natural que superaba la arrogancia de la expectativa, pues era en realidad un simple hábito. No lo hacía con los avaros dedos de un mendigo, sino la silenciosa aceptación de un dios.

De todas formas, por el destello en sus oscuros ojos, Victor podía decir que el otro ya sabía qué era el regalo por su forma, así que su sorpresa estaba arruinada, por lo que se lo entregó sin mucha ceremonia.

—Debería de avisarte, es bastante vieja —dijo a Amor mientras tomaba la lira, pasando un dedo por la silueta de su cuerpo.

— ¿Cuánto te costó?

Victor se movió nerviosamente, su monedero, considerablemente más ligero ahora, parecía pesar más que cuando estaba lleno.

—Puede que me haya pasado. Ligeramente.

Amor suspiró, con un tono de cariño en él que animó a Victor, y casi temió lo susceptible que se había convertido a él, porque no debería serlo, pero siempre había sido horrible resistiendo sus impulsos.

—Gracias —dijo Amor tiernamente, mirando a la envuelta lira como si fuera una piedra preciosa en la palma de su mano, pero sin siquiera _mirarle_ , y Victor no sabía que había hecho para merecer esa amabilidad distante cuando hacía solo unas horas Amor estaba huyendo de él. Pero ya sabía que no conseguiría nada preguntando por este cambio, incluso si esto era más doloroso que un rotundo rechazo.

Había una distancia creciendo entre ellos, y el cazador se encontró total y repentinamente perdido por cómo había sucedido.

— ¿Volvemos a la posada? —dijo en su lugar—. A lo mejor podrías conseguir algunas monedas entreteniendo a los clientes.

—Vamos —sonrió Amor cariñosamente.

*********

 

Dentro del Reino de Hestia, las patrullas por la frontera no eran más que una rutina para los hombres que servían en el ejército real. Intentaban no interactuar con los enemigos del otro lado, ya que incluso un mero intercambio de miradas podría ser suficiente para comenzar un conflicto, y normalmente, los soldados hestianos se las arreglaban para ignorar las provocaciones de los otros.

Ese día, aun así, algo era diferente.

Todos lo sentían: una tensión en la atmósfera, el aire cargado con algo inquieto, como si el mismo Urano estuviera aguantando la respiración por la anticipación.

Nadie sabía exactamente qué era o de donde venía, solo que los tenía a todos con los pelos de punta. Algunos afilaban sus armas, otros limpiaban su armadura, algunos competían entre ellos al borde del campamento para ejercitarse y liberarse del exceso de energía.

Un soldado en particular, que caminaba por el ancho prado que todavía no se había recuperado del todo de la batalla sangrienta que tuvo lugar ahí hacía dos años, estaba encontrando más y más difícil concentrarse en su tarea.

Le faltaba un compañero; algo inusual, pues normalmente patrullaban en parejas o en grupos de tres, pero el otro soldado parecía casi listo para saltar de su armadura en cualquier momento, así que se excusó un momento para un breve respiro.

Ahora el joven estaba solo, e intentaba desesperadamente no mirar hacia el otro lado.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía frustrado. Un día tras otro, siempre la misma rutina; caminaban, miraban, callaban y toleraban las burlas del otro lado.

_Se están riendo de ti._

El hombre paró, el silbido recorriéndole la espalda, haciéndole estar más rígido que una estatua. La rabia comenzó a hacerle hervir la sangre, su piel calentándose y su corazón latiendo en sus oídos mientras viraba su cabeza para encontrarse con dos soldados enemigos _desfilando_ al otro lado.

Se estaban riendo de él.

_¿Por qué siempre sois vosotros los que concedeis esto?_

Tratado tras tratado tras tratado, rotos uno tras otro.

_La única manera de acabar con esto es aniquilándolos a todos, uno por uno._

Nunca se mantenían fieles a su palabra.

_¿Cuántos de tus hermanos han matado?_

La paz entre sus naciones era el sueño imaginario de un niño.

_¿Cuántos más se llevarán?_

Nunca vivirían en armonía.

_Si atacas ahora…_

… no se lo esperarán.

Soltó una flecha de su mano antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y la vio surcar el cielo mientras su sangre gritaba triunfante en sus venas, el deseo por la batalla tan pesado que nubló sus ojos y escondía el aliento de Tánatos exhalado dentro de esa niebla.

Si alguien hubiera estado ahí para presenciarlo, habría visto al joven del pelo dorado con una mano agarrando el brazo del soldado, siseando veneno en sus oídos.

Hecho esto, el delgado muchacho se escabulló en el momento que la flecha salió volando, y desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

*********

 

—Deberías de secarte —le aconsejó Amor al llegar a la posada, menos concurrida que cuando Victor se marchó, lo que hizo mucho más fácil maniobrar sin ser aplastado entre extraños.

—No creo que eso sea…

— ¡Oh, eres tú!

Victor pestañeó ante la interrupción, volteándose hacia la izquierda para encontrar a una chica joven de cabello rojo mirándole curiosamente. Parecía algo familiar.

— ¿Sí?

—Me diste tu bebida antes —dijo ella, pareciendo ignorar completamente a Amor mientras le sonreía—. ¿Te importa si devuelvo el favor?

Victor echó un vistazo a su compañero inciertamente, pero encontró la expresión de Amor inescrutable.

—Ah, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras con mi amigo, en realidad. Como puedes ver, estoy más bien empapado.

— ¿Tu amigo? —preguntó la mujer, subiendo una ceja—. ¿Dónde?

—Está justo… —Victor apuntó hacia Amor con un dedo, encontrando a la chica mirando exactamente hacia el lugar donde estaba Amor, pero pareciendo como si no pudiera verle.

¿Se había hecho Amor _invisible_?

—No importa —dijo al pasar este momento de desconcierto, sintiéndose de repente incómodo. ¿Por qué se escondería?

—Probablemente deberías cambiarte de ropa primero, claro —continuó la mujer, pareciendo imperturbable por su traspiés—. Pero eres más que bienvenido a unirte a mis compañeros y a mí en nuestra mesa. Puedes invitar a tu amigo también, si le encuentras… cuantos más mejor, ¿verdad?

La boca de Victor funcionaba lentamente intentando formar palabras coherentes.

—Cierto —consiguió decir, mientras la mujer le daba una sonrisa complacida.

—Mila, por cierto —se introdujo, haciendo una reverencia con una exagerada floritura de su mano—. ¿Y tú?

Tomó un insonoro aliento por un pequeño hueco entre sus labios mientras se obligaba a relajarse, cambiando su postura a algo mucho menos torpe. Lo hizo tan naturalmente como respirar.

—Yo soy Victor, igual de encantado de conocerte.

Ella rió, con un sonido ligero.

—Un hermoso nombre para un hermoso rostro… bueno, no te retendré para que te seques. Siéntete libre para pasarte por aquí cuando quieras, estaremos toda la tarde.

—Estaré encantado, Mila.

No podía ver el momento de escaparse. No es que ella no fuera amigable, y si Victor hubiera estado en otro punto de su vida podría haber disfrutado de su fácil compañía, pero el hecho de que Amor decidiera desaparecer de la vista de otros ojos humanos y le dejara esencialmente solo hacía que su pecho le pesase.

Subiendo las escaleras, Victor no dijo ni una palabra a Amor, quien seguía sus pasos, no hasta que estuvieron dentro de su habitación y la puerta de había cerrado. La mano de Victor permaneció en el manillar, y tomó aliento una vez más en un intento de calmarse antes de darse la vuelta hacia Amor, quien había empezado a desenvolver su vieja lira.

Victor abrió la boca para hablar, pero Amor no le estaba mirando y parecía protegerse con el silencio, el espacio entre ellos creciendo hasta que Victor no pensaba que pudiera atravesarlo a este punto.

Quería preguntar por qué, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta, así que no lo hizo.

La cobardía se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito demasiado cómodo.

—¿No te vas a cambiar? —preguntó Amor al pasar un rato, ajustando las cuerdas de la lira, las que no faltaban, al menos. Seguía sin mirar a Victor.

—En un momento —respondió cortamente, pasando sus dudosos dedos por el pomo de la puerta antes de quitar la mano y caminar hacia su bolsa, sentándose al lado de su cama. Se arrodilló enfrente de esta, manteniéndose ocupado buscando ropa de cambio que no estuviera húmeda, el continuo silencio enredándose en su estómago como una bola de ansiedad que le comía desde el interior, creciendo.

Y creciendo.

Y creciendo.

Y una mano tocó su hombro.

Victor paró todo movimiento; dedos apretándole, moviéndose, un pulgar deslizándose por la curva de su cuello y no pudo más que estremecerse con el cálido recorrido que dejaba en él. La mano paró brevemente, a punto de separarse de él, pero el brazo de Victor se movió con un reflejo, capturándola en la suya propia y apretando la palma contra el fuerte pulso en su cuello. Oyó una fuerte respiración tras él y sus músculos se tensaron. Los latidos de su corazón palpitando por todo su cuerpo como un ensordecedor tambor. Se sentía demasiado abierto y expuesto y aun así una parte de él respiraba de puro alivio.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo? —preguntó, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta y mirar hacia los oscuros ojos, los cuales podía sentir mirando hacia un punto entre sus omóplatos.

Amor no dijo nada por un largo tiempo y su mano quemaba en la piel de Victor como lo hacía en su corazón, como si hubiera clavado sus uñas en las venas del cazador y las hubiera abierto; Victor no le habría parado, si lo hubiera hecho.

Algo caliente tocó su coronilla, a través de su cabello, dedos pasando entre sus largos bucles y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando sintió que un cálido aliento movía ligeramente sus grises mechones y se daba cuenta de lo que era esto.

El beso de Amor terminó antes de darse cuenta, y estaba seguro de que su corazón iba a acabar parándose tras los fuertes latidos contra sus costillas, deseando ansiosamente enredarse en sí mismo y a la vez queriendo darse la vuelta y poner a Amor ente sus brazos y mantenerle ahí sólo por un momento, solo para empaparse en su calidez.

—Estarás bien —dijo Amor, y se separó completamente para dejarle en un abrupto frío, suaves pasos resonando por la habitación como fantasmas, el crujido de la puerta fue un eco en sus oídos antes de cerrarse con un silencioso clic, y Victor se tocó la cabeza con la punta de sus dedos.

Victor se quedó allí sentado por quién sabe cuánto después de que Amor se fuera, y pestañeó y volvió en sí solo cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a dolerle. Fuera lo que fuera que acababa de suceder, fuera lo que fuera que Amor acababa de ofrecer, se sentía como un néctar demasiado dulce para estar hecho para una lengua mortal, y su estómago se agitó, porque esto no estaba bien pero lo estaba y su cabeza era un lío de cosas que no podía ni empezar a desenredar. En la pelea entre _querer_ , _deber_ y _necesitar_ , no podía sacar nada claro, sintiéndose desesperadamente perdido con su única luz guía estando completa y absolutamente fuera de su alcance.

En contra de la garantía de Amor, Victor dudaba que fuera a estar bien.

El pensamiento lúgubre parecía hacerse especialmente real cuando, después de pasar demasiado tiempo cambiándose todavía con la caricia de los labios de Amor persistiendo en su memoria como una hermosa cicatriz, el primer rostro que vio al dirigirse hacia las escaleras era uno que nunca pensó que volvería a ver.

Michele le miraba desde la parte baja de las escaleras con puro shock, y Victor no pudo hacer más que mirarle mientras apenas conseguía ahogar sus ganas de gritar.

Aparentemente, ese día _podía_ ponerse peor.

— ¿Victor?


	10. Viejos fantasmas

Victor tenía veintidós años cuando volvió a casa de la guerra.

Sus ojos estaban cansados por las cosas que había visto y sus manos quemaban por lo que había hecho; pero tenía suerte, ya que la guerra podría haber durado mucho más de lo que hizo. Fue solo gracias a que el príncipe heredero de Hestia aseguró un matrimonio con la princesa de otra nación, entrando en alianza, lo que hizo al enemigo cauteloso de seguir provocándoles; no habría sido más que un suicidio estar en guerra con dos frentes a la vez.

De todas formas, el interminable campo de batalla que abarcaba el horizonte de tierra ensangrentada y tumbas sin nombres podría haber sido su lugar de descanso final, y aun así aquí estaba, con sus pulmones todavía tomando aire y sus pies dando pasos.

No era el único del pueblo en conseguir volver, pero fue al que recibieron con la bienvenida de un héroe. Victor era antes generalmente querido por todos, pero sobrevivir a la guerra lo había elevado a un estatus de realeza para estas personas que le esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

Estas personas que le felicitaban por ser un asesino.

Claramente, le diría a todo el que preguntase que no era como si hubiera tenido otra opción. Esa era la naturaleza de la guerra; matar o ser matado. Pero no podía, _se negaba_ , a engañarse en creer que lo que había hecho no era asesinato, no como los otros hombres que fanfarroneaban sobre el número de enemigos que habían eliminado como si no fueran seres humanos con propios sueños, esperanzas y miedos, con seres queridos y recuerdos.

Sus principios venían con un pesado precio.

Donde otros encontraban confort en la negación, el encontraba dolor en la verdad; a veces se despertaba en la mitad de la noche con sus dedos temblando mientras recordaban el sentimiento fantasma de hacer traspasar hierro la carne, tendones, _hueso_ y el sonido del último aliento, y no podía parar de moverse. Los terrores de la noche le rondaban con silenciosas manos enredándose alrededor de su garganta hasta que se ahogaba y ahogaba y ahogaba.

A veces deseaba poder pretender también, porque entendía la necesidad de ello mejor que nadie.

No fue el único en volver, pero los otros dos que le acompañaban tomaron caminos distintos nada más llegar al pueblo; uno para unirse a la guardia del rey en la capital después de una recomendación, el otro para convertirse en un comerciante ambulante deseando ver más de su propio país después de tantas experiencias cerca de la muerte.

Victor se quedó en casa, y toleró las descaradas preguntas de los jóvenes inocentes él solo.

— ¿Cómo era estar en el campo de batalla?

— ¿A cuántos mataste?

— ¿Tomaste algún prisionero?

— ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

Para ellos él era ahora un veterano de guerra, y aunque algunas de las preguntas eran de chicos apenas unos años más jóvenes que él, sentía el peso de su experiencia en las líneas bajo sus ojos marcadas por el estrés, y de repente no eran más que niños que él envidiaba hasta el punto de vomitar; por qué él, por qué el, por qué el.

Antes de que su padre muriera y dejara a Victor su espada, una herencia familiar que había pasado por incontables generaciones, Victor normalmente le encontraba despierto en la mitad de la noche. Su padre solía ser un soldado, había visto su justa búsqueda de batallas, pero raramente hablaba de sus experiencias más allá del honor que había sido servir a su rey y país. Cuando lo hacía, Victor nunca le entendía del todo.

En una de estas ocasiones, Victor, con ocho años y despertado por un ruido espeluznante de afuera, le encontró sentado en su usual silla al lado de la ventana y cerca de la chimenea, mirando hacia fuera hasta que Victor se acercó lo suficiente como para captar su atención. Su padre no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó sentado mirándole, esperando a que hablara.

—No puedo dormir —dijo Victor, y su padre le instó a acercarse más, acariciándole la cabeza cuando logró alcanzarle. La débil luz de las estrellas que caía por la ventana solo parecía resaltar las profundas líneas en el rostro de su padre, el azul de sus ojos más apagado—. ¿El ruido horrible te despertó a ti también?

Su padre quito la mano del pelo de Victor, intentando sonreír pero sus mejillas solo se estiraron con el esfuerzo.

—Solo tuve una pesadilla.

— ¿De monstruos?

—Un tipo de ellos. —dijo su padre, su mirada como pasando sobre Victor y dirigiéndose a algo que su hijo no podía ver.

—Yo a veces también tengo pesadillas con monstruos —dijo Victor, tirando de la manga de su padre para que le prestara atención hasta que sus rojos ojos se volvieron hacia la cara preocupada del niño—. ¡Solo grítales y se irán!

Su padre suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No creo que soñemos con el mismo tipo de monstruos, hijo.

— ¿No? —contestó Victor curiosamente, inclinando su cabeza—.Los míos son muy, muy grandes y tienen muchísimo pelo, y garras grandes. ¿A qué se parecen los tuyos?

—A hombres —dijo su padre, y no lo había entendido muy bien en aquel tiempo; ¿Cómo podría? Era solo un niño, ignorante de cómo eran los monstruos en realidad, sin haber posado la mirada en uno real antes.

Ahora que lo sabía, no podía parar de mirarlos.

—Oh, venga ya, Victor —le dijo Georgi un día después de declinar otra vez la invitación de ir a la taberna con los otros… con los chicos. Ya no podía contarse como uno de ellos, después de todo—. ¡Ya nunca sales con nosotros!

Victor se sentó en su silla y miró el brillo apagado de la luz del sol reflejada en la envoltura de su espada, que colgaba del viejo estante de armas de su padre.

—Lo siento, Georgi; es solo que estoy demasiado cansado.

—Entonces acuéstate temprano y a lo mejor puede que seas capaz de unírtenos la próxima vez —dijo Georgi con un movimiento exasperado de su mano, y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Si no fuera por los rostros de los hombres que había matado apareciendo en la oscuridad de sus párpados cada vez que se iba a dormir, Victor a lo mejor podría haber seguido el consejo de Georgi. Pero siendo así, los terrores nocturnos no mostraban señales de disminuir.

Para escapar de ellos se encontraba vagando fuera de su casa a mitad de la noche, no caminando por el pueblo o el templo siquiera, sino atraído por el bosque y su silencioso río. El sonido del agua corriendo siempre le llamaba como una calmante melodía mientras se acostaba en la orilla del arroyo, mirando las estrellas por entre los huecos de las hojas de los árboles.

Victor no sabía por qué, pero ese era el único sitio donde encontraba algo de paz. A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos el tiempo suficiente, su cuerpo se relajaba hasta casi adormecerse mientras su mente seguía despierta, casi podía ver imágenes de una vida diferente. Detalles de memorias nunca creadas, posibilidades de días más felices que nunca llegaron.

Normalmente estaba melancólico en estas salidas al río, pero había paz en la soledad. Solo en el bosque podía contemplar los pasados años sin sentirse como si se ahogara de culpa o se asfixiara entre monstruos escondidos bajo la piel de las personas. En vez de eso dejaba sus pensamientos vagar, y luego los dejaba que se los llevara la corriente del río para perderlos.

Es en una de estas noches cuando por fin le encontraron.

—No has pasado por el templo desde que has vuelto.

Victor cerró los ojos, el afilado borde de la luna creciente marcado en sus parpados brevemente sustituyendo la distinta imagen de sangre derramándose de la boca de un cuerpo.

—Alguien como yo no tiene nada que hacer en un lugar sagrado.

Hubo una pausa rota sólo por los suaves pasos pisando la hierba, seguido de más susurros, y cuando Sara volvió a hablar la oyó mientras se sentaba justo a su lado.

—Me gusta pensar que él lo entendería —ofreció ella, pero solo podía encontrarlo inocente.

— ¿Lo haría?

La joven no dijo nada por un tiempo en repuesta, y tampoco lo hizo él.

El hueco eco del viento sonaba por el bosque, llenando el vacío silencio entre ellos, y las hojas silbaban mientras Victor abría sus ojos lentamente para mirar las negras nubes oscureciendo la luz de la luna.

—Dicen que mi puntería era tan certera que debí haber sido bendecido por los mismos dioses —Sara no dijo nada, y cuando Victor la miró por el rabillo del ojo todavía parecía muy joven aunque hubiera madurado hasta ser una mujer, abrazándose las rodillas—. Era más difícil con la espada, lo que es extraño en retrospectiva; el resultado final es el mismo, ya sea por flecha o por hierro.

—No tenías otra opción.

—Podría haberme ido —señaló Victor, como si no hablara de sí mismo sino de otra persona—. Huir del pueblo, ignorar el comunicado. Pero no lo hice. Quería hacer a un hombre muerto orgulloso.

—Sea lo que sea que sientas ahora —dijo Sara, mirándole sin lastima o compasión, sino con absoluta certeza—, solo piensa que él todavía te quiere.

— ¿Porque es el dios del amor?

—Porque eres digno de ello.

Victor rió, el sonido muriendo tan rápido como dejó su boca.

—Ojalá pudiera creerlo.

—Lo harás algún día.

Esta no fue la última vez que se vieron. Victor se negaba a ir al templo, así que Sara siempre salía para encontrarle en el río en su lugar. Nunca intercambiaban más que un par de palabras, pero el silencio entre ellos era cómodo.

Por un tiempo, Sara no tenía que ser una sacerdotisa, ni Victor un héroe de guerra.

— ¿Por qué decidiste servir a Eros? —le preguntó un día.

—Era eso o un matrimonio concertado; puede que nuestra familia no sea de la realeza pero aun así seguimos siendo de la clase alta —respondió Sara honestamente, echándose a su lado y mirando hacia el cielo—. Mi hermano fue el que rogó que me convirtiera en sacerdotisa. No podía soportar pensar que me darían a un extraño, así que supongo que entregarme a una deidad era la mejor opción.

— ¿Entregarte a una deidad? —preguntó Victor, virando su cabeza para mirar a Sara, quien arqueó sus cejas por la sorpresa.

— ¿No lo sabes? —al negar con la cabeza, ella le miró perpleja—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Eros solo tiene sacerdotisas, cuando es un dios masculino?

—No particularmente, no.

Ella se mordió el labio, mirando otra vez hacia el oscuro cielo.

—No se nos permite tener ninguna relación con ningún hombre porque se espera que nos guardemos para él cuando pasemos a la otra vida. Es por eso que solo pueden servirle mujeres.

—Bueno, eso parece… —Victor no acabó la frase, pero por la torcida sonrisa de Sara, no tuvo que hacerlo.

—No creo que haya mucha verdad en esto —suspiró Sara—. No sé cuándo se convirtió en tradición, pero antes eran hombres y mujeres los que podían servirle, y nunca he visto ninguna mención de matrimonio en ninguno de los textos que tenemos en el templo. Aun así, sería un honor ser su novia.

— ¿De verdad crees eso, o es algo que te dices a ti misma para sentirte mejor?

Sara frunció sus labios, mirando ceñuda hacia las estrellas.

—Eres muy grosero —dijo, optando por ni siquiera mirarle.

Victor giró la cabeza para mirar al cielo otra vez.

—Lo siento; era una pregunta honesta.

—Una _franca_ pregunta.

—No tienes que responderla.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y el viento paró, dejando solo un coro de grillos sonando, el suave ulular de un búho volando sobre ellos acompañándolo. Varios arbustos se movieron brevemente, probablemente por un ciervo o un conejo, y luego el repentino zumbido de un mosquito cerca de la oreja del cazador, quien intentó golpearlo hasta que desapareció.

—Es por mi hermano —dijo entonces Sara, su voz tan silenciosa que casi era ahogada por el río—. O más bien, fue por él por lo que lo hice. No sé si habría sido mejor aceptar la idea de un matrimonio concertado en su lugar, aunque ya no tiene sentido arrepentirse, pero de verdad creo que soy privilegiada por ser elegida como una sirviente de Eros.

—Sirviente, novia… ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa que podrías haber hecho con tu vida?

— ¿Cómo convertirme en soldado?

—Ese fue un golpe bajo, sacerdotisa —se contrajo Victor.

—Vendrá a visitarme dentro de poco, sabes —continuó Sara, ignorando su quejido—. Mi hermano, quiero decir.

— ¿De dónde eres, de todas maneras, si no naciste en el pueblo?

—De la ciudad de Zelo, cerca de la frontera oeste —explicó—. Es conocida por su extravagancia, y solo los adinerados pueden permitirse vivir allí. En este pueblo, puede que me consideren de la élite, pero en Zelo mi familia era considerada de clase baja en comparación. Nuestro linaje no es tan antiguo y por lo tanto no tan prestigioso como las otras muchas familias que viven allí.

— ¿No es esa ciudad conocida por sus asesinos? —remarcó Victor curiosamente, habiendo oído algo así cuando estaba en el ejército; un compañero arquero que reclamaba ser parte de la cofradía de asesinos de Zelo.

—Supongo que para los extranjeros sí —respondió Sara pensativamente—. Para nosotros no es inusual. Aquí en Afeleia si oyes a alguien hablando mal de ti a tus espaldas puede que le plantes cara en persona y posiblemente acabes en una pelea de puños. En Zelo, ese puño sería un asesino. Solo es diferente en que los nobles pueden permitirse hacer todo esto, y que son _muy_ aficionados al exceso.

— ¿Y habrías sido prometida con alguien de Zelo? —supuso Victor mientras sus ojos vagaban por el cielo estrellado sobre él—. Bueno, supongo que puedo entender por qué tu hermano estaba contra esta idea, aunque parece un poco…

—Sobreprotector, sí —oyó de Sara mientras esta se colocaba junto a él, y cuando la miró estaba de lado, mirándole—. No le digas esto a nadie, pero honestamente yo… estoy contenta de estar separada de él por un tiempo. Le echo de menos, claro, pero a veces me sentía tan sofocada por su culpa…

—No te preocupes, soy excelente guardando secretos, ya que tiendo a olvidarlos tan pronto como los haya oído —contestó Victor—. Y que los dioses te perdonen por aparecer en el Más Allá con tu honor manchado por tal escandalosa confesión; estoy seguro de que Eros y sus tres mil otras mujeres se sentirán _desolados_.

Por un momento Sara le miró nerviosa, antes de que comenzar a reír descontroladamente, y Victor la miró perplejo. ¿Fue tan divertido?

—Lo siento —dijo cuando por fin paró de reír—. Es solo que… no me esperaba eso, viniendo de ti. Normalmente eres tan serio.

—Admito, que era mucho más divertido estar conmigo cuando era más joven —concedió Victor. Más divertido, más despreocupado, más suelto. Era por lo que había sido tan popular en el pueblo en primer lugar, pero luego sus padres murieron y no tenía ganas de sentirse alegre otra vez, porque ¿qué razón había para reír?

La guerra solo empeoró esto. Cual fuera el buen comportamiento que mantenía estos días, era solo un acto, uno que evolucionó en mero hábito cuando paró de ser genuino. Nadie quiere estar cerca de una cáscara sin vida.

—Podrías seguir siendo gracioso si sólo te soltaras un poco —dijo Sara, comenzando a arrancar la hierba.

Victor murmuró algo evasivamente, y quedaron callados mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación de Sara para ignorar la suya propia, cuando se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

—Sara —comenzó, mirándola a los ojos—, ¿hay alguna razón por la que el templo de Eros haya sido construido sobre esa colina?

 —Mmn, bueno… —Sara calló mientras pensaba—. Dicen que es por las flores. ¿Has oído hablar de ellas?

—No, no lo he hecho.

—No es un hecho muy conocido ya que ni siquiera las sacerdotisas hablan mucho de ello, pero hay una pequeña habitación más allá del altar a la que solo puede entrar la suma sacerdotisa —contestó—. La habitación no tiene suelo como el resto del templo, y en el centro hay una zona llena de flores que dicen estar sagradas, puestas ahí por el mismo Señor Eros, por lo que construyeron el templo a su alrededor. Nadie sabe por qué o para qué están ahí, pero es el deber de la suma sacerdotisa mantenerlo.

—Extraño —Victor se preguntó por qué alguien iba a adorar algo de lo que no sabían el verdadero propósito. Por todo lo que sabían, podría ser un macizo de flores normal encima de una colina—. ¿Lo has visto tú?

—La suma sacerdotisa me dejó ver las flores una vez, sí —contestó Sara, un destello de orgullo sonando en su voz—. Ella es bastante mayor ya, y me ha escogido como su sucesora. Tendré que cuidarlas cuando ella se haya ido. Personalmente, creo… en fin, que parece algún tipo de tumba para alguien. Allí hay algo muy triste en el aire.

— ¿Qué tipo de flores son? —preguntó Victor por curiosidad.

Sara sonrió.

—Los más hermosos narcisos dorados.

*********

El recuerdo desapareció antes de que pudiera retenerlo, fragmentos y partes de él perdidos con el paso de los años; Victor recordaba detalles de ello, el sonido del río, el frío aire de medianoche en su rostro, el timbre de la risa de Sara, el sentimiento de las paredes de su habitación cerrándose sobre el cada vez que despertaba de otra pesadilla, la solitaria sensación al estar en una multitud.

— ¿Cómo está Sara?

La posada estaba muy callada por una vez, y si Michele se negaba a mirarle a los ojos entonces Victor pretendía que no lo notaba.

—Le va bien —murmuró Michele hacia el suelo, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

—Bien —dijo Victor fríamente, y se movió para marcharse, dando un par de pasos hacia el bar y pasando a Michele—. Bueno entonces, encantado de verte. Saluda a tu hermana por mí.

— ¡Espera!

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se detenía en el sitio, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta, y escuchó a Michele moviéndose, las tablas del suelo crujiendo bajo sus botas.

—Yo nunca… —Michele se aclaró la garganta—. Lo que pasó en Afeleia, no sabía… Me gustaría disculparme.

—No será necesario.

— ¡Pero soy la razón por la que te exiliaron! —protestó Michele tan alto que atrajo la atención de algunos de los clientes en las mesas del otro salón—. ¿No estás enfadado por eso?

Victor se dio la vuelta lentamente, su mandíbula tensándose. Respiró hondo, el calor palpitante en sus manos se alivió ligeramente y Michele dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, con la postura rígida.

—No quiero tus disculpas.

—Pero yo…

—Claramente tus disculpas son por tu propio bien, no por el mío —respondió fríamente Victor, sintiendo la rabia tamborileando en su cabeza—. Si buscas perdón, vete a rogar a los dioses por él; no encontrarás ninguno aquí.

Con esto se fue y dejó a Michele atrás, caminando hacia la barra con un persistente mal sabor de boca mientras se sentaba en una butaca y miraba el mostrador. Menudo _coraje_.

—Pareces enfadado.

Victor miró a Christophe, secando casualmente los platos con un gran paño detrás de la barra.

—Lo oíste todo, ¿verdad?

—Creo que toda Feme lo hizo.

—Necesito una bebida —suspiró.

—Ponlo en mi cuenta —replicó otra voz, y Victor se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Mila sentada a su lado con una alegre sonrisa—. Hola otra vez, guapo.

—Mila —consiguió decir Victor, sintiéndose cansado ahora que la tensión del momento le había dejado, y ella le miró simpáticamente.

—No sabía que tenías un pasado con Michele —dijo mientras Christophe les pasaba sus bebidas—. Aunque no me sorprende; puede ser una gran peste cuando se trata de su hermana. Pobre Sara.

— ¿Conoces a Michele y a Sara?

—Claro —dijo Mila simplemente, llevándose su jarra a los labios—. Michele y yo servimos bajo el mismo capitán con algunos otros. Yo soy la segunda al mando.

Victor pestañeó.

—No estás vestida muy como un soldado —notó ante la completa falta de armadura y el vestido, sin comentar lo poco usual que son las soldados mujeres, y Mila sonrió.

—Lo sé, mi capitán me molesta con eso todo el tiempo —la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—. Supongo que con todo esto entre tú y Michele, no querrías jugar una ronda de carta con nosotros, ¿no?

Recordó el sonido de los pasos de Amor saliendo de su habitación, y sintió una fuerte sensación atravesar su pecho, cerrando en un puño la mano que descansaba sobre su muslo.

—Tendré que pasar por el momento —respondió Victor con una sonrisa cortés, y Mila se puso un poco de morros.

—Que mal, los chicos de verdad querían conocerte.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno, tú eres _el_ Victor, ¿verdad? ¿Con las flechas que nunca fallan? —indicó, sonriendo presumidamente—. No he estado en el ejército por mucho tiempo, pero siguen circulando historias sobre ti. Dicen que durante la guerra acabaste con cinco comandantes enemigos en la misma batalla tú solo. ¿Es cierto que te llevaste sus cabezas como trofeos?

Christophe bufó mientras Victor reprimía un suspiro.

—Solo llevas aquí unos días y ya tienes un puñado de admiradores.

—No, Mila, no tomé ninguna _cabeza_ como trofeo —podría ser un asesino, pero no era un bárbaro.

—Aun así, ¡tienes que venir a conocer a los otros más que sea! —insistió Mila, bajando de su taburete y agarrándole por el brazo, intentando arrastrarle hacia la mesa del frente, llena con cinco otros soldados que les miraban con una mezcla de humillación (hacia Mila) y emoción (hacia Victor).

Victor miró las caras jóvenes de los nuevos reclutas que probablemente no habían visto ni una sola batalla de verdad mientras dejaba que Mila le llevara hacia la mesa, y dejaba a un lado el miedo de enfrentarse a un pasado que pensaba haber enterrado. Le acechaba desde hacía años de todas formas.

Esta vez, podría enfrentarse cara a cara con él.


	11. Por él

Victor tenía veintidós años cuando volvió a casa de la guerra, y Yuuri no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Él observaba a través de los ojos de otros, alentándoles a acercarse a Victor y no dejarle que se refugiara en sí mismo. Implantando sutiles impulsos en las personas más cercanas al soldado, ponía a cuantos podía en el camino de Victor.

Con esto, todos intentaban conectar con él, pero ninguno tuvo éxito, sus palabras rebotaban en la armadura que Victor seguía llevando incluso aunque no lo supiera. Con cada rechazo Yuuri sentía su corazón hundirse, sintiéndose impotente y desesperado porque él era el único que veía el borde en el que Victor se balanceaba, y sus pies estaban cada vez más y más cansados de mantenerse en pie.

Y aun así, Yuuri no puede hacer nada para ayudar, no directamente. Si lo hiciera significaría violar un juramento hecho siglos atrás, un juramento que hizo _él mismo_ , ¿qué clase de hipócrita sería si lo rompiera? Lo más que podía hacer era influenciar un poco en las mentes de otros, pequeños impulsos dejados ahí por él como semillas para crecer por su cuenta. Hacer más que esto atraería la atención.

Sin embargo, Victor necesitaba ayuda, apoyo del que era demasiado orgulloso para pedir mientras se hundía más y más profundamente, y si Yuuri no _hacía algo_ …

Pero nunca llegó a ese punto, porque una joven de ojos violetas encontró a Victor sin la incitación de Yuuri, sin su influencia, y extendió hacia Victor una mano para ayudarle por su cuenta. La tensión del corazón del dios se aflojó un poco mientras la miraba, entristecido por el peso puesto en los hombros de la muchacha; sus templos se habían convertido en una mofa de lo que él realmente era, modelados con las codiciosas manos de los mortales, no eran más que prisiones para que las mujeres desfilaran para el servicio de los hombres.

Si pudiera, también la ayudaría, pero estaba tan encadenado a su juramento como ella al suyo. Todo lo que podía hacer era observarla mientras dejaba huellas en la tierra y se adentraba en el bosque y hacia el río.

La primera vez que Yuuri vio a Victor allí a través de los ojos de Sara, acostado en la hierba sin nada más que las estrellas sobre él reflejadas en sus ojos tan frágiles como el cristal agrietado, su pecho se contrajo.

Había visto a Victor sobrevivir los cuatro últimos años con nada más que su deseo de vivir manteniéndole en pie, hasta que se convirtió en nada más que un caparazón dentro de su armadura; moviéndose hacia donde le decían, luchando solo porque le mandaban a ello, matando y matando y matando mientras cada corte de su espada y cada movimiento con su arco atenuaba el brillo en su ojos hasta no haber nada más que un espejo.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Yuuri en ese entonces fue dirigir las flechas que Victor lanzaba en la correcta dirección cuando lo necesitaba y esperar que eso fuera suficiente. Pensar en esto ahora le hacía sentirse enfermo; todo lo que había conseguido echándole una mano había sido aumentar la pila de cadáveres, aumentar las pesadillas que atormentaban a Victor, por jugar al tipo de favoritismo con el que una vez luchó con tanta fuerza.

¿Quién era él para dar prioridad a la vida de un hombre sobre la de cientos?

Había hecho un juramento, había dado su palabra, estaba ligado a él con sangre.

¿De qué valía si no podía ni mantener su promesa?

Pero entonces oía a Victor gritar y agarrarse la garganta mientras otra pesadilla le poseía, quería hacer algo tan _desesperadamente_ , lo que fuera.

Yuuri cerró los ojos esa noche para mirar por los de Victor, observando las grietas del techo, la débil luz de la luna y las estrellas cayendo en un ángulo que hacia parecer que las sombras de las esquinas se movían.

El sonido de su corazón y las profundas y frenéticas respiraciones llenaron los oídos de Yuuri, y por un momento pudo sentir el calor febril en su propia frente y el sudor frío en su espalda, la imagen de un soldado con una flecha a través de su garganta quemaba en su memoria como un hierro caliente presionando en su piel.

De repente, la integridad de su juramento significaba muy poco para él, casi ni podía recordar por qué le importaba tanto para empezar.

Una parte de él sabía que esto estaba mal, sabía que ya había cruzado líneas que no debía, pero de todas formas no podía volver atrás. Hacía años, cuando todavía estaba solo en la oscuridad, Victor fue el que encendió una luz en ella, sin saberlo. Su llama brilló más que la de nadie había hecho antes y le dio a Yuuri un propósito otra vez.

A lo mejor esto terminaba en desastre, a lo mejor no, pero todo lo que Yuuri sabía es que no podía abandonar a Victor, no ahora.

Desde las interminables llanuras del despiadado desierto, Yuuri dio silenciosamente un solo paso a través de cientos de kilómetros para entrar en la habitación de Victor, el espacio condensado en meros segundos mientras su forma se deslizaba entre las sombras. Victor no se dio cuenta, y tampoco lo haría, ya que Yuuri se había hecho invisible para el ojo humano.

Esta era la primera vez que veía a Victor en persona, y por un momento Yuuri se olvidó de cómo respirar.

El cabello de Victor estaba esparcido por la almohada y las sabanas como delicados hilos plateados, su pálida piel brillando en la luz de la luna, que parecía suavizar el azul de sus ojos, sus pestañas húmedas y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Yuuri se quedó allí de pie y quería… quería…

Victor tomó un profundo suspiro, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente, un solo pensamiento resonando desde su corazón y llenando el frio aire entre ellos como el filo de un cuchillo deslizándose entre el vacío espacio entre las costillas de Yuuri.

_‘A lo mejor habría sido mejor si hubiera…’_

Antes de que pudiera acabar, Yuuri ya había cruzado la distancia entre ellos y con un toque de sus temblorosos dedos en la frente de Victor le calmó y llevó a un repentino sueño sin pesadillas. Esperó a que la respiración del soldado se ralentizara hasta un ritmo más tranquilo y sus manos dejaran de temblar antes de sentarse con cuidado al filo de la cama, doliéndole tanto, queriendo tanto.

Miró a Victor y su mano flotó en el aire por un momento antes de bajarla y apartar gentilmente un rebelde mechón de pelo del rostro del soldado, posando la palma contra el lado de su mejilla, encajando como si estuviera hecha para estar ahí, como si Yuuri hubiera hecho esto cientos de veces antes mientras su pulgar se deslizaba por su piel mojada y secaba sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento —susurró desoladamente en la silenciosa habitación, y se acercó para presionar sus labios justo encima de una delicada ceja como una promesa sellada con cera.

Dejarle esa noche le dolió incluso mucho después de que Victor se despertara y se sintiera perplejo por cómo de bien se sentía, tocando suavemente su frente preguntándose el por qué antes de apartar a un lado la extraña sensación tranquilizadora y comenzando su rutina diaria.

Yuuri miraba, y deseaba, y anhelaba.

Por un tiempo, Victor pareció mejorar poco a poco sin su ayuda, básicamente gracias a Sara. Ella era su único pilar, y las conversaciones que siempre solían durar varias horas, a veces incluso hasta el amanecer, parecían calmar su mente incluso aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Este era el por qué, cuando Tierra le convocó a su reino para hacer un trato, consiguió apartarse de él por un momento, esperando que cuando volviera Victor estuviera incluso mejor. El tiempo fluía de forma diferente en el reino de los dioses, pasando mucho más lentamente, por lo que lo que sería la duración de una sola conversación allí podría ser el transcurso de todo un mes en el mundo humano.

El reino de Tierra parecía ser el menos afectado por esta diferencia en comparación con otras partes de la extraña dimensión, ya que ella era la más cercana a la humanidad seguida por los dioses humanos. Era un solo palacio, extendido sobre un verde terreno como un monolito, rodeado de cascadas y sobre nada más que nubes mientras el agua se acumulaba en los bordes, el sol ardiendo en la distancia detrás del edificio como un guardián inminente y la luna se cernía delante de él como un atardecer en el mar.

El mismo palacio, hecho de piedras grises y oscuras rocas, estaba cubierto de enredaderas en flor, construido con líneas rectas y quebradas. Sin pulir y toscas, como si se hubiera levantado del suelo un día y quedado ahí esperando a que alguien lo habitara. La primera vez que Yuuri lo visitó siendo un niño, estaba atónito. Ahora, solo le recordaba la distancia entre él y Victor.

Tierra le esperaba al pie de las escaleras de piedra de su palacio, sus túnicas verde puro caían sueltas por sus largas piernas y delgada figura, abriendo los brazos hacia él con una gran sonrisa, como si le diera la bienvenida a casa. De un modo, lo era; una vez, este _fue_ su hogar.

Así pues, Tierra le ofreció su simpatía y le anunció que se la había arreglado para realizar un acuerdo con los otros dioses en el que él podría ayudar a la humanidad otra vez siendo Amor, y Yuuri sentía una pelea dentro de él, dos deseos opuestos colisionando en una cacofonía de pensamientos.

Uno era el deseo de que Victor nunca necesitara su ayuda.

El otro era que lo haría.

Tierra enfatizó en que no podría centrarse en una sola persona (y se preguntó si ella lo sabría, pero cómo podría si al haber trascendido su humanidad ella ya no podía leer su mente) antes de dejarle ir a regañadientes con un fuerte abrazo y el corazón de Yuuri ya estaba ansiando llegar a la tierra.

Dio un solo paso hacia el mundo humano, su mente ya buscando a Victor, e instantáneamente sintió que algo estaba muy, muy mal.

Victor ya no estaba en Afeleia.

Yuuri casi no se detuvo de ir él mismo a buscarle en persona, un tonto impulso que era algo muy humano; una necesidad de confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Pero, antes de hacer una locura, la voz de una joven con ropas demasiado pesadas para su pequeña figura llenó sus oídos.

— _No fue culpa suya_ —susurró, arrodillada ante la estatua de Eros con lágrimas en los ojos, sus manos entrelazadas mientras rezaba—. _Lo hizo para protegerme_.

En un instante Yuuri vio todo lo sucedido a través de los recuerdos de la sacerdotisa.

Su hermano (que ahora entrenaba para convertirse en soldado, estaba creciendo sin ella del mismo modo que ella lo hacía sin él y era aterrador como parecía un extraño para ella ahora) vino a visitarla, pero la alegría del momento se destruyó un día más tarde cuando la encontró escapándose del templo en la oscuridad de la noche para ver a Victor.

La manera en la que trató de explicárselo, intentando calmarle, suplicándole hasta que finalmente cedió.

Ella no sabía que su hermano continuaría siguiéndola de todas formas.

Al igual que él no sabía que uno de sus amigos le estaba siguiendo a _él_.

Cuando les vio juntos estalló, lanzando severas acusaciones, desenvainando su espada, la ira en sus ojos reflejada en los fríos e inescrutables de Victor.

Ella se puso entre los dos y Michele bajó su espada inmediatamente pero seguía enfurecido, no aceptaba sus explicaciones y se fue enfurecido, dejándola atrás con un dolor en el corazón, si solo pudiera decirle que ella nunca se había entregado ni se entregaría a un hombre, no, no a un _hombre_ , pero estaba demasiado asustada.

La mano de Victor en su hombro, luego sus brazos alrededor de ella fueron un pequeño consuelo pero solo la hizo llorar, pues se dio cuenta de que Victor era más un hermano para ella de lo que nunca lo fue Michele.

Pensó que lo peor ya había pasado, pero estaba equivocada, porque luego vinieron los rumores.

Michele no fue quien los difundió, sino su amigo, y las otras sacerdotisas comenzaron a dudar de ella una por una; ¿había renunciado a sus votos, estaba deshonrada, su castidad violada? Ya no podría servir en el templo si era impura.

La suma sacerdotisa todavía la creía, pero los pueblerinos no.

Fueron al templo en un grupo de por lo menos una docena, y ella estaba aterrada; si de verdad creían que había cometido adulterio, significaba que había contaminado el templo con su presencia, y quién sabe el castigo que le harían sufrir por ello. Habían apedreado a mujeres por menos.

Entonces llego Victor, saliendo de la multitud con una mirada de hierro en sus ojos y su hermano a sus pies, sin mirarla a ella, sin mirar a nadie.

Y Victor se puso frente a ella, miró hacia la gente del pueblo, y anunció que ellos no podían haber cometido adulterio y que el honor de Sara estaba intacto.

Cuando le preguntaron cómo podrían estar seguros de esto, él dijo:

—Porque yo solo me acuesto con hombres.

No era verdad, no enteramente; él le había dicho a la joven que se sentía igualmente atraído haca hombres y mujeres, pero lo que dijo en ese momento paró todas las preguntas hacia ella para concentrar todo el desdén en él.

Por ella.

Si hubiera sido otro, le habrían matado. Michele sacó su espada, la apuntó hacia el cuello de Victor y le dijo que se marchara y no volviera nunca más, actuando, porque él fue quien rogó a Victor por ayuda. Nadie protestó, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra.

Todo por ella.

— _Por favor, ayúdale_.

Yuuri se enjugó las lágrimas, tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó en un susurro que cruzó la distancia hasta llegar a los oídos de la sacerdotisa e hizo a sus ojos abrirse de par en par, asombrada mientras contemplaba la silenciosa estatua de Eros ante ella:

—Lo haré.


	12. Preludio

Iba por su tercera copa cuando surgió la inevitable pregunta.

— ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Michele, si no te importa decirnos?

Para la sorpresa de Victor, no es Mila quien pregunta, sino uno de sus subordinados, Emil. Parecía un poco más maduro que sus otros dos compañeros que no podían tener más de dieciséis años, uno de los cuales solo iba por su segunda copa y ya se estaba inclinando en su asiento.

O el nivel del ejército había bajado para permitir la entrada de cuerpos más capaces, o estos dos habían logrado de alguna manera evitar todas las restricciones y llegar al reclutamiento. No era tan extraño como sonaba, considerando que Christophe también lo había conseguido. Puede que el rey todavía estuviera expectante considerando la difícil tregua que se consiguió tras la brutal guerra hacia un año, y más dispuesto a dejar pasar a aquellos que rompan las reglas, incluso aunque fueran demasiado pequeños para su armadura.

Uno de los chicos sentados al lado de Emil se movió en su asiento y el reflejo de su impecable hombrera encandiló a Victor, como el brillo del fuego reflejado en el acero empapado de rojo, manchado por la carne de un cuerpo que se desvanece al momento cuando las llamas mueren y el amanecer por fin rompe. Todo lo que podía ver en la brillante luz del sol desde el horizonte era una mezcla de colores cayendo sobre el campo de batalla, naranja, marrón y negro, y rojo y rojo y rojo y…

— ¿Capitán?

Su antiguo rango era como un chasqueo de dedos y apartó sus recuerdos a un lado, demasiado repentinos, demasiado vívidos; se sentía mareado, y escondió su desconcierto con otro trago de su bebida. Ya no quemaba como hacía al principio.

Tragando lo que quedaba en su boca miró hacia Emil, sentado frente a él esperando una respuesta.

—Nos peleamos.

— ¿Por Sara? —aguijoneó Mila, metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Victor evitó sus ojos, mirando el líquido amarillo en su copa, recordó la forma en la que Michele corrió a su casa ese día, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y casi asfixiándose mientras intentaba coger bocanadas de aire.

_—No lo sabía, tienes que ayudarla, ¡te juro que no lo sabía!_

No importaba si no lo sabía. La manera en la que le dio la espalda a Sara, la mirada de esta cuando él se alejó de ella… Michele no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba perder a la familia, y estuvo demasiado dispuesto a marcharse por su cuenta, rompiendo el corazón de su hermana por su orgullo y dejando los pedacitos en el suelo.

Para Victor, nunca había habido ni un solo momento de vacilación cuando descubrió los planes de los pueblerinos, demasiado ansiosos de cobrar su justicia con el sufrimiento de otra persona, de señalar con el dedo a otro para que sus propias depravaciones no fueran notadas.

No, Michele pidiendo que se opusiera a ellos por Sara no era lo que inspiró su desprecio hacia él, ya que Victor lo habría hecho de todas formas.

Era la forma en la que la abandonó en un principio, su manera de dar por hecho que ella solo estaba allí nada más que para él, lo que no podía perdonar.

—Un tema algo complicado, ¿eh? —conjeturó Emil, rompiendo por entre sus pensamientos.

—Menuda manera de bajar los ánimos, Emil —el delgado chico pelirrojo sentado a su lado (Janus, si Victor recordaba bien) regañó a su amigo dándole un codazo antes de volverse a Victor con una alegre sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no nos cuenta algo sobre la batalla en las Puertas de Vesta, señor? Estuvo ahí, ¿verdad?

Ciertamente, había sido parte de ella; su primera batalla, de hecho. Para cuando llegó al campamento principal del ejército el enemigo ya estaba en el borde, un asalto frontal completo que podría haber sido temerario si hubiera cogido a Hestia indefensa. No eran un reino que priorizara la fuerza militar, sino que centraban todo su poder en recursos naturales, un país basado en la economía. Esto hizo que la táctica del enemigo fuera algo efectiva, y aunque ellos fueron capaces de aguantar en la frontera sin dejarles pasar, había sido un baño de sangre para los dos frentes.

Victor miró hacia las cuatro impacientes caras sentadas en la mesa con él. Podría ser honesto, decir que había sido un completo y absoluto caos desde el principio hasta el final, podría admitir que hasta este día todavía no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo la batalla comenzó, progresó o acabó.

Pero la vieja máscara se deslizó fácilmente, como si nunca se la hubiera quitado, y con un gesto de su boca y una sacudida de su brazo sonrió travieso y se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa apoyando el codo.

— ¿Las puertas de Vesta, dices? —una mirada pensativa, un dedo en su labio inferior, y tuvo a todos en el bote—. Comparada con otras batallas que he visto, esta no fue tan extraordinaria, bueno, hasta que usamos las balistas.

—Guau, ¿en serio?

—Yo nunca…

— ¿Usaste tú una? —preguntó emocionado Janus, cortando al alto rubio a su lado, Marius, quien dirigió una mirada irritada a su amigo—. ¡Siempre he querido usar una!

—No, yo era demasiado valioso como arquero como para malgastarme con una de esas, sin mencionar que no estaba entrenado para ese propósito.

— ¿Para qué _fue_ entrenado, señor?

—Tiros con precisión.

Los ojos de Janus brillaban, y Emil y Marius se inclinaron más en la mesa mientras Mila, sentada a su lado, inclinó la cabeza en su dirección ligeramente mientras bebía de su copa con fingida indiferencia.

— ¿Puede hablarnos sobre alguna de sus mejores matanzas?

 Victor se tomó toda su copa, intentó lavar la sangre en sus manos con la cerveza hasta que su cabeza comenzó a nadar en ella, y sabía que se arrepentiría de esto por la mañana pero esta noche, solo era un soldado entre muchos otros, compartiendo historias y alardeando como hacían los del ejército.

Solo por esta noche, pretendería ser uno de ellos, como tal vez debería haber sido y fuera destinado a ello.

Había estado solo demasiado tiempo.

*********

El sol se puso tras él, rayos dorados pasando entre las nubes tormentosas que se separaban lentamente para revelar los colores más brillantes del cielo sobre ellas, justo antes de que se desvanecieran en la oscuridad.

Yuuri admiraba el horizonte frente a él sentado en el viejo tejado de _La zambullida del cisne_ , solo y sin que nadie pudiera verle mientras los ciudadanos de Feme caminaban por las calles bajo él, con el suave murmullo y los gritos o risas ocasionales oyéndose en el tranquilo anochecer.

Las cosas más fugaces eran normalmente las más irresistibles, las más memorables. Si una puesta de sol durara para siempre, y el mundo estuviera atrapado en un crepúsculo eterno, imaginaba que la belleza del momento sería olvidada rápidamente. Incluso los dioses, allá arriba en sus tronos dorados, no podían evitar admirar a la humanidad por esto; cada pequeña vida era una chispa en el vacío, tan brillante como corta.

¿Era esto por lo que se había fijado tanto en Victor?

Durante las dos últimas horas Yuuri había estado tratando de entenderlo, tratando de reflexionar sobre el ardor en su corazón y por qué brasas moribundas se habían convertido en llamas. A lo mejor cuando descubriera exactamente qué era lo que le atraía tanto hacia Victor, sería más fácil dejarle ir.

Victor ya estaba por el buen camino, Yuuri lo sabía porque podía oír los agitados latidos de corazones jóvenes, sentía formarse una sonrisa en un rostro y el sabor del licor en la lengua. Chicos que le admiraban, una chica que había empezado a gustarle, su nombre susurrado por la concurrida posada.

Todo lo que había necesitado era un pequeño empujoncito, y Yuuri se lo dio. Su misión aquí había acabado; sabía que con solo un poco más de tiempo Mila se sentiría atraída por él fácilmente, y aunque puede que todavía no estuviera ahí, el amor surgiría lentamente.

Aun así para Yuuri, cuyos cielos siempre habían sido grises hasta donde podía recordar, Victor era una puesta de sol. Una chispa en el vacío, nunca destinada a él, demasiado rápida para capturarla, pero la alcanzaría de alguna manera.

—Oh, Amor —suspiró una voz desde detrás y Yuuri casi saltó, virando la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a la repentina nueva llegada, abriendo mucho sus ojos de incredulidad al ver el rostro familiar—. Estás _desesperado_.

— ¿Caridad?

Su amigo sonrió, sus dientes blancos contrastando con la oscura piel tintada de dorado, la luz de sol destellando en sus todavía más oscuros ojos.

—El único e inimitable.

—Qué… por qué estás… —intentó peguntar Yuuri, balbuceando mientras se tocaba su colgante con una mano, descansando en su pecho bajo las capas de ropa, y Caridad rió casi alegremente, con la boca abierta mientras el sonido llenaba el aire—. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Solo me figuré que si ibas a volver a algún sitio, harías tu debut aquí —dijo alegremente Caridad—. Después de eso, lo único que tuve que hacer fue escuchar hasta oír tu nombre. Eres muy predecible, sabes.

Yuuri sonrió un poco, y aunque estuviera sorprendido, también estaba contento de ver a su amigo otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Siglos, por lo menos. Caridad fue uno de los pocos que iba a visitarle de vez en cuando junto a Tierra y Cielo, cuando Yuuri seguía atrapado en la soledad. Esas visitas eran una de las pocas cosas que le mantenían cuerdo.

En aquel entonces, aunque Caridad no lo supiera, siempre escuchaba lo que sea que Yuuri tenía que decirle, manteniéndole ocupado lo mejor que podía. En esencia eran fundamentalmente diferentes, ya que Yuuri había nacido como humano y no un dios como Caridad. Mientras los dioses antiguos fueron generados de sus respectivos elementos, los dioses de la humanidad nacieron de los deseos de los mortales.

Caridad vino del deseo por la generosidad, hospitalidad, amabilidad, pero nunca entendió por qué Yuuri era tan miserable estando solo. Estas criaturas nacidas de la naturaleza, las ideas y los sentimientos podían pasar fácilmente siglos solos en su reino, rodeados por su propio poder sin quejarse.

Los dioses no deseaban compañía; simplemente son, y en su ser están contentos.

Así, Caridad nunca entendería el concepto de querer estar entre la gente, de tener amigos, de preocuparse y sentir que se preocupan por él, de ser entendido. Su único propósito era dar, y así le dio a Yuuri su tiempo, atención y compañía, pero no pudo ni podría darle empatía. Su relación a veces se sentía extrañamente unilateral, pero Caridad siempre lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, y por eso Yuuri siempre le consideraría su amigo.

—No es que no esté feliz de verte, ¿pero por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Yuuri, echando un vistazo a las blancas túnicas que llevaba Caridad, envueltas holgadamente alrededor de él como si se lo hubiera pensado en el último momento, sus pies completamente desnudos.

Era un tipo simple de vestimenta, modesta y despreocupada; muy al contrario de las intrincadas  y verdes telas que Tierra llevaba como un vestido, apretado en su cintura mientras caía libremente por debajo de sus caderas, su pelo decorado con flores, sus tobillos, muñecas, orejas y cuello adornados con metales y piedras preciosas, con zapatos marrones altos enlazándose por sus largas piernas como las raíces de un árbol.

Caridad nunca se preocupó mucho por los símbolos de estatus; era un malgasto, como siempre decía.

—Tierra está comenzando a preocuparse —contestó después de una pequeña pausa, la alegría desapareciendo lentamente de su rostro al mirar a Yuuri con sus espesas cejas—. Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con un solo humano; eso no era parte del acuerdo.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?

Yuuri no tenía una respuesta que no le diera vergüenza dar. Sabía mejor que nadie que lo que estaba haciendo era imperdonable, una evidente violación de su juramento, así que se dejó engullir por el silencio.

—Un momento más tarde oyó a Caridad suspirar a su lado con un profundo y largo exhalo, y Yuuri puso sus rodillas contra su pecho, abrazando sus piernas.

—Espero que valga la pena —dijo Caridad, y Yuuri se mordió el labio, mirando el sol descender lentamente, llevándose los colores del cielo con él—. ¿Lo vale?

— ¿Valer qué? —respondió Yuuri, sus ojos capturando toda la luz que podían ante de que desapareciera—. ¿Diez vidas? ¿Cien, mil? No debería valerlo pero yo…

Ya había matado por Victor y lo volvería a hacer, sin remordimiento. Tan humano como fue al nacer, aun así fue criado por los dioses. Si unos cuantos cientos de hombres tenían que morir para que uno viviera, entonces que así fuera; sus almas serían recibidas por Muerte, limpiadas para renacer otra vez. No era una gran pérdida si lo miraba así, pero no podía pretender que sus decisiones no habían causado sufrimiento.

En algún lugar cruzando la frontera, una madre todavía lloraba a su hijo, muerto por culpa de una flecha de Victor, la flecha que Yuuri había tocado para asegurar que daría en su objetivo.

Los humanos hablaban mucho sobre el pecado; si algo como eso existía, entonces este sería el suyo.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Caridad en medio del silencio, y cuando Yuuri le observó solo vio preocupación—. ¿Vale la pena sufrir por él?

—Sí —contestó Yuuri sin vacilación, sin una sola pausa, casi sorprendido por su propia respuesta, incluso aunque siempre la había sabido, una verdad escapando de su corazón hacia sus venas.

Caridad le miró, sus ojos agudos y juzgadores mientras pasaban por la cara de Yuuri, y cuando el sol desapareció y solo había un azul oscuro en el cielo y las primeras estrellas comenzaron a brillar en el crepúsculo, Caridad apartó la mirada, asintiendo para sí antes de levantarse.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó Yuuri incapaz de esconder la decepción en su tono, y Caridad le miró cariñosamente con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar hacia el norte, hacia la frontera.

—No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo sin atraer la atención —dijo Caridad, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Pero hay algo que deber saber antes de que me vaya.

— ¿El qué?

—Yo no soy el único que te estaba buscando —Yuuri se quedó quieto, la suave brisa del viento de la tarde se sintió como hielo en su piel, y Caridad sonrió tristemente—. Muerte se lo dijo.

— ¿Él ha…?

—Sabe dónde estás —le interrumpió Caridad, tratando de ser amable, pero sus palabras cortaron duramente—. No puedo decir cuándo llegará aquí pero, dentro de poco, vendrá para llevarte a casa.

—Por qué… —su voz rechinó como papel de lija y Yuuri se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Por qué no ha venido ya, si sabe dónde estoy?

Caridad apartó la mirada otra vez, dirigiéndola hacia más allá del horizonte.

—No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarte, así que cogió un objetivo más fácil, y ya que él no puede hacer daño a los humanos directamente, escogió otro método más indirecto.

La sangre de Yuuri se congeló en las venas, un recuerdo de esa misma tarde susurrándole al oído.

— _¿No me digas que se acerca otra guerra?_

Solo había lástima reflejada en los ojos de Caridad, y su amigo le dio la espalda, sus ropas ondeando en el viento.

—Por tu propio bien y por el suyo —dijo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse, haciéndose más y más pequeño a cada segundo hasta que era solo una sombra de color, casi completamente translucida—, tienes que dejar a Victor, Yuuri.

Mucho después de que el dios se hubiera ido, y solo el cielo nocturno quedara para hacerle compañía, por primera vez en su vida Yuuri comenzó a contar sus pecados, y con un silencioso ruego que desapareció en el vacío entre las estrellas, pidió perdón por los que iba a cometer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: Aviso: el siguiente capitulo va a ser descomunal, en el sentido de extensión y de la trama LOL. Además era muy tentador hacer a Phichit el "Amigo que te apoya" como es en canon peeeeero... considerando como de jodido que podría salir eso, opté por hacerle el Amigo Preocupado.  
> Notas de la traductora: Hace unos días salió el capitulo trece, y es ENORME, voy lo más rápido que puedo para ir al día, ¡así que paciencia!


	13. Un hombre, un dios

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Victor se despertó al caer una sombra sobre sus ojos, bloqueando la luz de la mañana. Pestañeó lentamente, mirando hacia su ventana para encontrar la silueta de Amor contrastando contra la salida del sol, sentado en el alfeizar con una pierna sobre este y la otra colgando por un lado.

A primera vista parecía como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros y su mirada baja, los hombros hundidos. Tenía el codo descansando sobre su rodilla, y su mano cerrada en un puño; su postura era tensa como la cuerda de un arco, y a la vez encorvada sobre sí mismo.

Observó así a Amor por un rato, su mirada posándose en el caprichoso mechón de pelo que caía por su frente hasta la arruga entre sus cejas, moviéndose ligeramente con una suave brisa antes de aquietarse otra vez. La cama de Victor estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana como para tocar a Amor si estirara el brazo, y ganas tenía, pero no haría nada para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Feme estaba silenciosa, la mayoría de sus habitantes seguirían durmiendo a estas horas. Los pájaros llenaban el silencio recordando ligeramente a Victor su hogar en el bosque, pero los sonidos de las hojas y el del agua corriendo estaban ausentes, al igual que el alegre “buenos días” al que Victor se había acostumbrado a oír cuando despertaba.

Ahora, solo era saludado con silencio.

— ¿Amor?

Victor le vio estremecerse, sus oscuros ojos se ensancharon mientras volaban hacia donde Victor estaba acostado enredado en sus sábanas. Lo que siguió después era casi demasiado rápido para captarlo, lo habría sido para la mayoría pero Victor sabía esas señales demasiado bien: Amor ocultaba su expresión, para suavizarla un momento después, pero su sonrisa fue demasiado vacilante y sus ojos todavía no habían recuperado su habitual brillo.

—Buenos días, Victor —dijo, pero sonó igual de forzado—, ¿te divertiste anoche?

La pregunta quedó en el aire entre ellos como una pesada cortina, y había una finalidad en su tono que puso a Victor de los nervios.

—Si lo hice, no me acuerdo —respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama, notando que todavía llevaba la camisa de ayer y su pelo estaba poniéndose bastante grasiento. Sus ojos le quemaban, y oler su ropa le confirmó lo peor; una repugnante mezcla de sudor y alcohol se secaba en su ropa.

Pero sin dolor de cabeza, un pequeño consuelo.

— ¿Le digo a Christophe que te prepare un baño?

Victor apartó las sábanas de sus piernas y consiguió ponerse de pie sin incidencias, concluyendo que estaba bien y suficientemente sobrio para bajar las escaleras.

—No te preocupes, me bañaré en el río.

No obtuvo respuesta mientras rodeaba su cama hacia donde había tirado su bolsa en el otro lado. Las ropas mojadas que había puesto en el escritorio ayer parecían mayormente secas, pero todavía necesitaban un lavado. Victor se mantuvo ocupado buscando por la última muda de ropa limpia que había traído mientras intentaba ignorar la sombra que formaba Amor en el suelo de su pequeña habitación.

¿Qué podía decir? Nada le venía a la cabeza, nada que pudiera acortar la distancia, pero eso era un pensamiento arrogante y egoísta para empezar.

Victor solo era un hombre mortal. Debería de estar agradecido de que un dios le hubiera escogido, debería de darle las gracias a Amor mil veces, y aun así aquí estaba deseando saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de una deidad, deseando, queriendo incluso más de lo que ya le habían dado. Aun así, deseaba saber.

¿Era tan insolente por su parte querer ver más allá de lo que era Amor y descubrir quién era? Cuándo aprendió a tocar la lira, y por qué le gustaba más que el arpa, cuál era su recuerdo más querido, qué olor era el que más le gustaba, cómo quedaría su pelo si no se lo peinara hacia atrás… ¿Era tan terrible que quisiera saber estas cosas?

—Hoy pareces muy callado —dijo Victor cuando encontró sus ropas más limpias y no podía pensar en otra cosa que le distrajera de la presencia de Amor.

Puede que no fuera extraño considerando que él fue quien sacó a Victor de su soledad, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que los pensamientos de Victor habían sido casi todos consumidos por Amor desde el día que se conocieron. Los pocos momentos en los que no había estado pensando en Amor los había gastado pensando en cosas que creía haber encerrado hacía mucho tiempo.

Memorias mantenidas en un rincón de su cabeza, recuerdos de seres queridos que una vez fueron demasiado dolorosos de recordar. Ahora pensaba en la sonrisa paciente de su madre cuando le peinaba su cabello por las mañanas y el dolor que normalmente sentía bajo su corazón se había apagado, suavizado con cariño y calor.

—Supongo que no tengo mucho que decir —murmuró Amor, apartando por fin la mirada de la silenciosa ciudad y llevándola hacia Victor, quien le echó un vistazo a la vez, sus miradas encontrándose a través de la habitación y se fijaron como algo roto que una vez encajaba perfectamente.

La familiaridad que Victor tenía con esos ojos oscuros no debería de estar ahí, pero sentía que podría describir cada mota marrón de memoria si le preguntaran. Había algo entre ellos, algo que no podía ver del todo pero sabía que estaba ahí, y era tan frustrante tener que mirar el rostro de Amor y reconocer la guerra que estaba librando tras sus ojos pero sin ser capaz de hacer nada.

_¿Qué podía decir?_

—Me iré pronto.

El algo que les conectaba un momento antes se rompió, las piezas que casi encajaban cayeron a pedazos otra vez.

Él lo sabía, Victor lo sabía, _siempre_ lo había sabido desde el momento en el que Amor apareció ante él, porque nada bueno duraba en su vida.

Entonces, ¿por qué quería caer de rodillas como un pecador rogando a su dios por la salvación, y pedir a Amor que se quedara? Quedarse justo ahí donde Victor pudiera alcanzarle,  _a él_ y no a las frías y grandes estatuas de Eros, que siempre estaban calladas y no decían su nombre con una gran sonrisa o un encantador rubor en las mejillas ni tenían los oscuros, oscuros ojos que resplandecían al verle.

¿Por qué ardía su pecho?

Victor observó el rostro de Amor y sintió su corazón palpitando fuertemente con cada latido, como si latiera en una herida abierta, y cuando encontró su voz otra vez, todo lo que pudo preguntar fue:

— ¿Tocarías una canción para mí, antes de que te vayas?

Los ojos de Amor se ensancharon lentamente, su boca se abrió un poco, pero ningún sonido dejó sus labios. Por un momento, parecía a punto de deshacerse en pedazos justo en ese momento, y Victor estaba aterrorizado de no ser capaz de sujetarle, hasta que Amor apretó sus labios otra vez.

Su mandíbula se tensó, destensó, y movió su cabeza, no llegando a asentir pero siendo un gesto de afirmación de todas maneras. Una última cosa que haría por Victor, antes de irse.

Victor le observó cuidadosamente mientras se bajaba del alfeizar, las tablas del suelo rechinando bajo su peso en el momento que sus botas tocaron la vieja madera.

—A cambio —dijo a la distancia entre los dos—, ¿pasarías el día conmigo?

—No necesitabas pedirlo —respondió Victor sin vacilación, y de repente " _pronto"_  se sentía más cercano de lo que debería—. Todos los días que me quedan son tuyos.

Amor apartó la mirada del mortal, sus dedos apretándose brevemente en puños, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Victor no dijo nada, esperó pacientemente, y fue recompensado cuando toda la tensión desapareció del rostro del dios con un profundo y cansado exhalo.

Cuando Amor abrió sus ojos otra vez para mirar a Victor, fue con una sonrisa tan brillante e intensa como el oro.

— ¿Entonces, nos vamos?

*********

Las Puertas de Vesta ardían como gigantes antorchas en pleno día con llamas alcanzando las nubes, debajo de estas los soldados chocaban contra sus enemigos como olas contra las rocas. Donde antes había un campamento ahora había un campo de batalla, el sonido de hombres gritando se desvanecía como una tormenta en el mar.

A kilómetros de allí en el Camino de Enio, un mensajero solitario cabalgaba hacia la capital como si tuviera a Cerbero pisándole los talones.

*********

 

Gracias a la insistencia de Victor, Amor llevó con él su lira, reparada y afinada como si fuera nueva, cuando dejaron la posada. Christophe les dio algo de pan para el camino, despidiéndoles alegremente mientras se dirigían a la calle.

—Me gustaría ver el mercado, si te parece bien —dijo Amor, manteniéndose pegado a Victor mientras las calles se llenaban de gente otra vez.

Ahora que la tormenta de ayer había pasado y el cielo estaba despejado, Feme había vuelto a su habitual ajetreo. Todo lo que quedaba de la lluvia de ayer eran charcos, dispersados por los caminos, algunos embarrados y otros lo suficientemente profundos como para reflejar las suaves nubes blancas sobre ellos con la claridad de un espejo.

—No hemos tenido oportunidad de explorarlo, ¿verdad? —meditó Victor mientras se dirigían hacia el templo, la gran plaza frente a él ya estaba repleta de mercaderes y vendedores, algunos con puestos y otros sin ellos, los más pobres habían colocado sus baratijas en grandes telas o simples alfombras.

Caminar a través de un mercado podía ser un desafío, al menos el camino de piedra hacía más fácil andar por él que los otros embarrados que conducían aquí. Victor sintió a Amor agarrando su capa otra vez mientras maniobraban lentamente entre la pequeña multitud, y se sintió un poco perdido de adónde mirar; gritos de rebajas salían de todos los lados, y el olor a pescado fresco estaba en el aire hasta doblar una esquina donde el de las especias lo superó.

Lo más extraño puede que fuera ver la gran diferencia de calidad entre los vendedores. Algunos vendían bienes que obviamente habían sido saqueados o creados de la manera más barata, mientras otros tenían unos artículos muchos más caros y deseados.

Una joven pelirroja con el cabello rizado, vendiendo las telas más coloridas que Victor había visto nunca, intentó atraer su atención agitando una bufanda de seda azul envuelta en su mano, con intrincados bordados plateados.

Le guiñó un ojo cuando la miró, sujetando la bufanda en su mano

— ¡Este es justo tu color, guapo! ¡Dos por el precio de una, venido del mismo Imperio Arsuriano!

—Me temo que estoy sin blanca —respondió Victor al pasar a su lado mientras le echaba un ojo a Amor, cuya cabeza no paraba de agitarse de un lado a otro esforzándose en verlo todo a la vez, deslumbrado.

Más allá una vidente se sentaba en una esquina, leyendo las cartas a una joven pareja, frente a ella un sacerdote vestido de blanco estaba inmerso en una discusión tan intensa con un hombre enfadado sobre la naturaleza de la divina intervención que habían atraído a un pequeño público, mientras una figura encapuchada en el puesto junto a ellos vendía lo que parecía ser perfume, pero cuando una bocanada hizo que la cabeza de Victor se volviera confusa, decidió mantenerse alejado de ello.

Si fuera un día normal podría haber pasado más tiempo mirando todas las cosas en rebajas, o incluso decidido parar para contemplar el espectáculo que era el bullicioso mercado, pero hoy no se sentía de humor para ello. Las escenas pasaban frente a él como si fueran cuadros, y él un observador casual en una galería; había una pesada ansiedad enredándose en su pecho, sus ojos continuamente desviándose hacia Amor, y se encontró incapaz de que le importara lo que pasara en el resto del mundo.

— ¿Ves algo que te llame la atención? —preguntó Victor por encima del hombro hacia el dios, mirándole y notando que no le había dado un solo mordisco a su pan.

Victor extendió la mano con un suspiro, y Amor parecía contento de librarse de él mientras le entregaba el pan.

— ¿Todo? —replicó Amor sin poder evitarlo.

—No creo que tenga suficientes monedas para comprar toda la ciudad, desafortunadamente —dijo Victor,  logrando sonar lo suficientemente alegre a pesar de su triste humor.

—No te preocupes; ya me has comprado un regalo, ¿recuerdas?

Su corazón se volcó cuando Amor soltó su capa, la ansiedad en su pecho pasando a ser miedo hasta que Amor apareció a su derecha, caminando a su lado. Puede que no fuera la manera más sabia de actuar, pero aun así Victor se acercó sutilmente y agarró la manga de la capa de Amor. No era tan reconfortante como había esperado que fuera, pero alivió parte de la tensión en sus hombros.

Amor le miró sin decir nada de una forma que Victor no pudo leer desde el rabillo del ojo, tan pronto como entraron en una sección más concurrida, se acercó más a él, sus brazos rozándose y Victor dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro, aflojando su fuerte agarre a la manga del dios hasta que se escapó le de sus dedos.

—Esta vez, quiero ser yo quien te compre algo.

Victor se rió, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba antes de morder el pan de Amor.

— ¿Con qué dinero?

—No necesito dinero —afirmó Amor confiadamente—. Vamos, elige algo que te guste.

Arqueó una ceja ante el tono del dios, pero no dijo nada, decidiendo seguirle el juego.

—Está bien —acordó Victor, mirando los puestos y encontrando sus ojos vagando hacia una mujer vendiendo cintas para el pelo.

Victor siempre usaba cuerda para atar su pelo, acostumbrado al estilo simple ya que sus padres nunca tuvieron dinero para lujos como cintas, pero siempre había querido tener una para sí. Nunca podía usar su dinero para comprar una, pues gastaba demasiado en especias para su comida incluso si solo tenía pequeños frascos de estas. Eran muy caras, pero había pocas cosas que odiara más que la comida desabrida.

—Una de esas, para mi pelo —le dijo a Amor, quien asintió y se acercó al puesto, Victor un paso tras él mientras se las ingeniaban haciéndose un camino entre lo que parecía un incesante torrente de personas.

La mujer que vendía las cintas era tan normal como todas las mujeres que había visto Victor hasta ahora, parecía que tenía unos pocos años más que él como mucho. Las que rodeaban su tienda eran también mujeres, chicas jóvenes mayormente, mirando colores más brillantes.

— ¿Seguro que sólo quieres una? —preguntó Amor mientras examinaba las muchas cintas frente a ellos.

—Preferiría no llevar conmigo una bolsa llena de cintas todo el día, si no te importa —respondió humorosamente Victor, mirando por encima del hombro de Amor. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llamaron la atención de la vendedora.

— ¿Supongo que estás mirando para tu amigo, no? —le dijo ansiosamente a Amor, echando un vistazo al pelo de Victor antes de coger una cinta azul clara de la mesa, cada punta de esta bordada con un patrón de diamante plateado—. ¿Qué tal esta? Haría juego con sus ojos.

—Oh, me gusta esta —asintió Amor, tomando la cinta, extendiéndola para ver su longitud completa mientras Victor se preguntaba cómo iba a comprarla sin ninguna moneda—. Aunque, parece un poco cara.

—Es una de las mejores, venida de la capital —explicó orgullosamente la mujer—. Cinco monedas, señor.

Si Victor no hubiera estado observando a Amor como un halcón se habría perdido el momento exacto en el que pasó; el cambio duró solo un instante. Tan pronto como el precio salió por la boca de la vendedora, la modesta postura de Amor cambió, sus hombros se estiraron, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

No era un brillo, no exactamente, pero _algo_ se apoderó de él y de repente era imposible mirar a otro lado. No era su apariencia, sino lo que despertaba en los demás. Algo en su mirada, la manera en la que se movía con la elegancia de un bailarín, llevaba al _deseo_. Sus ojos tentaban a observarle, su piel a que le tocaran, sus labios tentaban la imaginación.

Afortunadamente, Victor no era el foco de la seducción de Amor, lo que le permitió darse cuenta del efecto, y al contrario de la vez en la que Amor lo intentó con él, ahora se sentía capaz de apreciarlo más.

La pobre mujer que era el objetivo de esta vez, parecía absolutamente estupefacta, al igual que los otros compradores. Cualquier pensamiento que poseyeran les había abandonado completamente, y Victor pensó que esta clase de poder en realidad era bastante aterrador.

Fue en ese momento cuando Amor se inclinó más sobre la mesa y toda clase de horribles pensamientos de cómo esta habilidad podría ser mal utilizada dejó a Victor inmediatamente. Tuvo que forzarse a apartar la vista de la curva de la espalda de Amor mientras sentía calor subiendo por su cuello hasta su cara, bajando por su abdomen y hasta regiones más bajas. No era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero incluso con Amor no centrándose en él no pudo evitar sentirse afectado.

Mientras tanto, Amor estiró una mano, sus dejos enredándose juguetonamente con un rizo rubio de la mujer.

—Antes de que compre esto y me vaya otra vez, ¿te ha dicho alguien que hoy estás preciosa? Tu marido es un hombre afortunado.

—Yo… yo… gracias —consiguió decir la mujer sin respiración, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Amor como una serpiente encantada por una canción, comenzando a acercarse centímetro a centímetro  mientras se inclinaba hacia él sobre la mesa.

— ¿Espero que no te importe un método de pago alternativo?

—E… en… en ab… —se sonrojó profundamente, apartando la mirada por fin, su mirada revoloteando antes de tragar e intentarlo otra vez—. ¡En absoluto!

—Maravilloso —dijo Amor con voz baja y suave mientras tomaba su mano en la de él, y en el momento que sus labios la rozaron, la mujer le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía que sus piernas dejarían de funcionar en cualquier momento.

Victor no podía apartar los ojos de los labios de Amor en la piel de la chica y una horrible y total angustia le atravesó, no hacia él mismo, como habría sido el caso antes, sino hacia la mujer.

Cuando Amor se echó hacia atrás tomó la cinta y se la pasó a Victor, y en el momento en el que suelta la mano de la vendedora el hechizo se rompió, y esta pestañeó dos veces antes de juntar las cejas, confundida.

Amor simplemente le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias.

Victor solo tuvo un segundo para mirar la cinta en su mano antes de que Amor le cogiera por el brazo y comenzara a arrastrarle, dejando atrás al público de la tienda, que seguía desconcertado.

Le tomó algo de esfuerzo aclararse las ideas de la niebla que le embargaba hacía un momento, y aunque estar impresionado podría ser la reacción más adecuada a lo que acababa de suceder, todo lo que sentía era algo pesado en su interior, como una bolsa de piedras.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó Amor cuando se habían alejado y Victor seguía sin decir nada—. ¿Te gusta la cinta?

Victor abrió la boca, luego la cerró otra vez mientras miraba a la pequeña y brillante tela en su mano.

—Sí, gracias.

Amor calló por un momento, y Victor le sentía mirándole.

—No pareces contento.

— ¿Haces esto a menudo? —la pregunta salió de él antes de que pudiera detenerse, con su mano agarrando fuertemente la cinta. Sentía… no debería, pero sentía decepción. Tonto, claro, pensar que él podría ser especial. Era infantil sentir envidia.

—Raramente, pero… —Amor se fue apagando cuando Victor dejó unos pequeños centímetros entre ellos mientras salían del mercado, continuando en el camino que conducía fuera de la ciudad hacia el bosque—. Lo hice por ti.

No estaba en su derecho, pero no pudo evitarlo, no podía ahogar la fealdad arraigándose en su estúpido corazón.

—Aun así, preferiría que no lo volvieras a hacer; atrae mucho la atención.

Escondiéndose detrás de excusas, como el cobarde que era.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Amor tras una breve pausa, y continuaron el resto de su caminata por la ciudad en silencio, aunque no uno enteramente cómodo.

Había palabras no dichas colgando como pesos en el aire entre ellos, pero Victor no podía decir cuántas eran de él y cuántas de Amor. Era una gran pérdida del poco tiempo que les quedaba pasarlo con miedo al rechazo, pero no se había sentido así de apegado a nadie desde Sara, y porque la naturaleza de este nuevo apego era tan diferente esta vez, se encontraba demasiado asustado como para investigar estas profundidades desconocidas.

Mirando el perfil de amor desde el rabillo del ojo, Victor se preguntaba si estaba enamorado, y encontró extrañamente que no lo estaba. Lo raro de esto era que sentía que debería estarlo, pero apenas sabía nada de Amor más allá de lo que era.

Estaba claro que no podía darle su amor a un extraño, y ahí estaba otra vez, el extraño sentimiento que insistía en que Amor no era para nada un desconocido. Victor suspiró, mirando hacia delante y distrayéndose un poco al ver el bosque a poca distancia.

Mientras la parte norte de Feme estaba vigilada, la sur parecía olvidada, dejada entre la suciedad y el polvo que se arrastraba a un silencioso y ventoso prado. La estructura de los edificios no eran tan pintorescas aquí, había maderas podridas y mugre dejada en las calles, mendigos que parecían niños delgados y pequeños vestidos con trapos que habitaban en casi todas las esquinas perseguían a una rata con palos. La riqueza del mercado no llegaba a estas partes.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ellos —murmuró Amor a su lado, y la declaración golpeó a Victor como algo más que extraño.

— ¿No puedes? —preguntó a Amor con la mirada—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es susurrar en el oído del rey, y todo esto podría desaparecer.

— ¿Quieres reemplazar a un tirano mortal con uno inmortal?

—Puedo pensar en cosas más terribles que ser gobernado por Amor —dijo Victor, sorprendido de que Amor pensara eso de sí mismo. Por todo lo que había visto, Amor no había sido otra cosa más que amable y considerado, justo y sensible con el sufrimiento de otros. Preferiría servir a un dios así antes que a los caprichos de un codicioso rey humano.

Amor sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

—La cosa más traicionera del amor es que siempre tiene buenas intenciones.

Parecía que Amor ya no hablaba de sí mismo, lo que era curioso considerando que había dicho que era uno con su elemento la primera vez que se vieron, aun así siempre había sido extrañamente consciente de su propia individualidad. A Victor se le ocurrió otra pregunta que no estaba seguro de si decir, pero la curiosidad, como suele pasar, ganó al decoro.

— ¿Siempre fuiste Amor?

Sonó demasiado directo incluso para sus propios oídos, pero no la retiró en la pausa que la siguió, en vez de eso esperó una respuesta.

Cuando casi habían llegado a la frontera de Feme y Amor seguía sin decir nada, Victor pensó que probablemente no obtendría una respuesta hasta que habían comenzado a deambular entre la hierba y las flores y Amor dijo, muy suavemente:

—No.

Victor evitó cuidadosamente pisar unas margaritas salvajes mientras consideraba qué decir ahora, encontrándose con que esa respuesta no le sorprendía. En alguna parte él siempre había sabido que había algo más en Amor que su título.

—Nací como Yuuri.

Miró hacia Amor-Yuuri, quien no apartaba la mirada del suelo mientras pasaba por la alta hierba, y aunque debería haberse echado atrás con esa clarificación sin haberle alentado a darla, se dio cuenta de que solo tenía más preguntas.

— ¿Cómo te convertiste en Amor?

—Por necesidad —respondió Yuuri, con su boca curvada en una sonrisa irónica, auto-burlona—. O, lo que yo creía que era una necesidad. Nunca fue mi intención, solo una consecuencia no deseada.

Victor asintió para sí mismo. Para otro esto podría ser una gran revelación, y en verdad lo era, pero él ya lo había sospechado por un tiempo. Se preguntaba qué diría Sara de esto, si lo supiera.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar instrumentos de cuerda?

Yuuri (y el nombre encajaba tan fácilmente, como si siempre hubiera estado destinado a estar ahí), se volvió para mirar a Victor con sus ojos ensanchados, sonrojado por el repentino cambio de tema.

—Yo, eh, cuando era más joven yo… —paró, y frunció el ceño—. No lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que me enseñé a mí mismo para un amigo, hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Alguna familia?

—Sí —Yuuri apartó sus ojos otra vez, observando el bosque cada vez más cercano con cada pisada, su mirada perdida—. Pero, ya hace mucho que se han ido.

— ¿Por qué te gusta más la lira que el arpa?

—El arpa es demasiado suave —Yuuri le miró curioso—. ¿Por qué todas estas preguntas?

—Quiero saber más sobre ti.

—Antes de que me vaya.

—Antes de que te vayas —admitió Victor, ignorando el nudo en su pecho—. Es por lo que estás respondiéndolas todas, ¿no? Normalmente serías más reservado.

Yuuri no dijo nada ante eso, mirando hacia delante mientras se acercaban al viejo bosque por un estrecho camino entre los árboles, el sonido de la corriente del agua ya cercano. El paisaje era más familiar para Victor que las concurridas calles de Feme, y por una vez se sintió completamente en casa con la ausencia de personas, rodeado de nada más que la naturaleza.

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? —preguntó mientras se acercaban a una ribera cubierta de guijarros que se inclinaba hacia aguas poco profundas, las corrientes eran más tranquilas en comparación a la parte más profunda del bosque donde estaba la cabaña de Victor. La pregunta era otra por la que no esperaba ninguna respuesta, incluso aunque Yuuri estuviera sorprendentemente abierto hoy, en vez de eso se puso a buscar un lugar donde colgar su ropa.

Yuuri encontró un lugar bajo un árbol para sentarse con su lira en el regazo, mirando hacia el río mientras Victor se acercaba a la orilla y dejaba su bolsa a su lado, quitándose las botas y calcetines y poniéndolos a un lado, deshaciendo los lazos de su capa y dejando que cayera al suelo.

Justo cuando Victor agarraba la parte de debajo de su camisa e iba a quitársela, oyó a Yuuri hablar tras él, su voz poco más que un murmullo.

—No lo sé.

El impulso de darse la vuelta y mirarle era fuerte, pero el soldado lo dejó de lado mientras pasaba la camisa por su cabeza, dejándola a un lado con sus botas, los fríos guijarros presionaban incómodamente en la planta de sus pies. Una suave brisa pasó por los árboles y su espalda, haciéndole estremecerse ligeramente mientras Yuuri tiraba de una cuerda, pareciendo probar su nuevo instrumento.

—Eres tan raro —decidió Victor mientras sus dedos se pararon solo por un momento en el dobladillo de sus pantalones, muy consciente de la presencia de Yuuri tras él, pero sabiendo que no le miraría lascivamente, no era un pervertido. Tomando aire fuertemente, se bajó rápidamente los pantalones llevándose la ropa interior con él, sin perder ni un momento para meterse en el agua, subiendo los hombros y arqueando la espalda como reflejo por el frío.

—Tú eres más raro que yo —comentó Yuuri desde atrás. Tirando de otra de las cuerdas de una nota más alta, dejándola tintinear en el aire—. No puedo imaginar a nadie más metiéndose de una vez como haces tú.

Victor, todavía aguantando la respiración mientras se metía más adentro del río hasta que el agua llegó a sus caderas, sonrió y exhaló.

—Ayuda que seas más humano que dios.

— ¿Es eso algo bueno?

Se sumergió de una vez, sintiéndose refrescado cuando salió a coger aire, a la deriva en la lenta corriente que le llegaba un poco más arriba que los hombros, su pelo suelto y flotando sobre la superficie del agua a su alrededor.

Arriesgándose a mirar hacia Yuuri, quien estaba observando su lira mientras tiraba de las cuerdas con una melodía incoherente, Victor se sintió completamente relajado cuando esperaba sentirse tenso, puede que incluso incómodo.

— ¿Es una blasfemia si digo que sí?

Los dedos de Yuuri se pararon en las cuerdas y se rió, y Victor sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta otra vez y flotaba sobre su espalda, mirando el cielo azul entre los árboles sobre él, cerró los ojos al brillar el sol en ellos.

—Yuuri —le llamó, teniendo cuidado de que el río no le llevara muy lejos—, ¿tocarías algo para mí?

— ¿Qué quieres oír? —contestó.

Victor pensó por un momento, sólo por un segundo.

—Toca tu canción favorita.

No oyó ninguna respuesta, no hasta que las primeras cuerdas fueron tocadas y los ruidos del bosque fueron ahogados en la melodía. Las notas se ondularon a través del agua como gotas de lluvia, y hay algo indescriptiblemente triste en el sonido, pero más que eso, algo increíblemente familiar.

Victor se sabía esa canción. Dónde o cuándo la había escuchado no lo sabía, a lo mejor fue en un sueño, pero se la sabía de memoria. Escuchó un poco más, intentando recordar, pero cada vez que creía que lo tenía, el recuerdo se le escapaba de los dedos otra vez, llevándoselo el río.

Dándose la vuelta hacia Yuuri, decidió mirarle tocar, y en el momento en que lo hace Yuuri miró hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron, sus dedos congelándose en las cuerdas.

El silencio es repentino y duro, la ausencia de música dejaba un vacío en el aire llenándose de algo más, y Yuuri le miró como si estuviera en medio de un trance. Victor no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada, preguntándose qué era lo que Yuuri estaba viendo en él, hasta que el viento sopló y se estremeció una vez más, lo que pareció haber despertado a Yuuri de su ensoñamiento.

—Lo siento —murmuró apartando la mirada, sus manos agarrando los brazos de la lira.

Victor no respondió y llevó toda su atención a su pelo, el frío del agua era la única cosa evitando que se calentara, por lo que estaba muy agradecido.

— ¿Has tocado esa canción antes? —preguntó para relajar el ambiente mientras intentaba peinar su pelo con los dedos, pero eso no evitó ser realmente consciente de su desnudez, la vulnerabilidad hacía tensarse su espalda—. ¿En la posada, quizás?

— ¿La reconoces?

—Sí —dijo Victor, peleándose con un gran nudo y deseando haberse llevado un peine con él—, es algo melancólica.

—No es una canción alegre —confirmó Yuuri suavemente, volviendo a tocar cuerdas al azar que sonaban casi como una melodía si se ordenaran un poco de diferente forma. El dios parecía confuso.

—Ojalá supiera tocar un instrumento —se lamentó Victor con un suspiro, aunque solo fuera para distraerse de la canción que ahora no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. El silencio era incómodo, así que volvió a cambiar rápido de tema a uno más doloroso, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente doloroso como para acabar con esta incomodidad—. Bueno, ya que has decidido irte pronto, ¿supongo que crees que encontré el amor?

—Todavía no —dijo Yuuri, midiendo sus palabras con cuidado—, pero podrías si quisieras.

—Te refieres a Mila —Victor tiró del nudo, ignorando el dolor en su cuero cabelludo al conseguir separarlo por fin.

—No tiene por qué ser ella, pero ya le gustas —explicó Yuuri, su voz tan neutral como era posible—. Todo lo que necesitabas era entrar en la sociedad. Alguien como tú nunca tendría problema encontrando el amor, Victor.

—No el tipo de amor que quiero.

El aire pareció contenerse.

— ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

_El tuyo._

Victor observó las ondas en el agua a su alrededor, sumergiendo su pelo en él otra vez y pasándose los dedos por él hasta haberlo peinado a su gusto, agradecido de que su silencio hubiera sido ignorado.

— ¿Podrías pasarme algo con lo que secarme?

Cuando se puso el pelo sobre el hombro y se dio la vuelta hacia Yuuri le encontró ya de pie a la orilla del río, sujetando una toalla. Victor se quedó quieto en el agua, notando que el dios no miraba hacia otro lado o evitaba su mirada, sino que le miraba directamente a él.

Podía pedirle que se diera la vuelta, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se puso el pelo tras las orejas, inhalando silenciosamente mientras aguantaba la mirada de Yuuri y salía del agua, pequeños riachuelos encontrando su camino por las curvas de su cuerpo hasta volver al río, que se encontraba justo debajo de su cintura.

Yuuri no apartó los ojos de su cara y el corazón de Victor martilleaba en su pecho mientras daba un paso hacia delante, contra la suave corriente mientras esta descendía por su cintura, luego sus muslos y después sus rodillas hasta estar delante de Yuuri con el agua por los tobillos.

Aun así, Yuuri siguió sin dejar de mirar su rostro, hasta que Victor se estiró a coger la toalla, y en el momento en el que sus dedos agarran la tela se encontró con los ojos de Yuuri vagando de su rostro a su cuello y pecho y su corazón se paró, sintiéndolo como si no lo fuera una mirada sino el tacto de dedos.

Observó los ojos oscuros mientras bajaban un centímetro más, calor arremolinándose en la boca de su abdomen cuando la mirada de Yuuri pasó por ahí antes de detenerla bajo sus caderas y haciéndole arder la sangre cuando vio sus labios separarse y oyó un fuerte inhalo.

Nunca nadie le habían mirado de esa forma, y se sentía casi demasiado íntimo, hasta que de repente Yuuri le quitó la toalla de las manos y la tiró sobre su cabeza. Victor le miró con los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos mientras Yuuri se inclinaba y comenzaba a secarle el pelo por él, solo un centímetro separándoles.

—Cogerás un resfriado si no te secas rápido —murmuró Yuuri mientras Victor miraba sus labios formas las palabras, logrando ver un poco de su lengua y sintiendo una suave respiración en su mejilla, cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso como una estatua. No se atrevía a moverse, no confiaba en sí mismo para hacerlo.

Cuando su pelo paró de escurrir Yuuri dejó la toalla colgando de los hombros de Victor y se alejó, el soldado casi siguiéndole antes de darse cuenta.

Se le ocurrió que esto estaba mal, y casi lo confundió con el familiar odio a sí mismo cuando se fijó en que esto sí _estaba_ mal, pero por otra razón completamente distinta.

Él era un hombre, y Yuuri era un dios.

Uno que se iría pronto.

 

*********

Los guardias de las puertas de Feme miraban hacia el horizonte como siempre hacían, aunque no esperaban ver nada fuera de lo normal. Era un día bastante tranquilo, sin muchos visitantes pidiendo entrar a la ciudad ni rumores de bandidos de los que hablar.

Era por esta misma calma que no pensaron mucho en la figura montada a caballo acercándose, el sol en su punto más alto en el cielo tras él.

No hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que iba.

 

*********

— ¿Sabes que los ciudadanos dicen que el río está maldito? —remarcó Victor casualmente mientras caminaban por el prado—. Quienquiera que vague cerca de él muchas veces encuentra su final, o eso me dijeron. Debo ser extraordinariamente afortunado de no haberme ahogado antes.

—Es una superstición, nada más —respondió Yuuri—. Ningún dios sería tan mezquino o tonto como para maldecir una parte de Tierra, especialmente ese río.

— ¿Quieres decir que es una parte literal de ella?

—Ella es tierra, y tierra es ella —dijo—. Sería como si alguien te hiciera una quemadura en la mano izquierda, o tu mejilla.

—Supongo que tiene sentido si lo pones de esa manera —murmuró Victor—. Bueno, todo el sentido que puedan tener los dioses.

Yuuri rió ligeramente, pero sonó algo forzado. Desde el momento que dejaron el río parecía como si su espíritu hubiera estado siendo drenado a cada paso, y Victor no sabía qué decir, qué _podía_ decir, así que escupió la pregunta que debía hacer antes de que la oportunidad desapareciera para siempre:

— ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

Le produjo algo de satisfacción oír a Yuuri tartamudeando a su lado, buscando una respuesta.

—Yo no… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Yo nunca lo he estado —continuó Victor—. Ni una vez, pero me gustaría estarlo, algún día.

Yuuri no dijo nada y siguieron caminando, el sonido de sus pasos y del viento pasando por las altas hierbas del prado era lo único que llenaba el silencio. Victor deseaba tener el coraje para darse la vuelta y mirar a Yuuri, para hacer algo con ese nudo enrollado en su corazón, pero el cobarde en él se negaba.

—Lo estarás —contestó Yuuri cuando estaban llegando al final del prado, con el sol ya comenzando su descenso sobre ellos.

Victor se tocó la coleta, la cinta que Yuuri le había dado se sentía como un plomo.

—Pero no contigo.

El silencio se tensó, y cuando Yuuri habló soltó un suspiro que sonaba tan, tan cansado, como una ráfaga de viento entrando en una caverna, hueco y vacío.

—No —dijo suavemente mientras llegaban al camino de tierra, dejando atrás el prado y poniendo los pies en las partes más pobres de Feme otra vez—. No conmigo.

Sus pies se pararon en el medio de la carretera. Cada paso adelante era un paso más cerca al momento en el que Yuuri le dejaría, y Victor no pudo aguantar caminar más lejos.

— ¿Ni solo por un día? —preguntó, su voz inestable al mirar hacia Yuuri, quien había caminado unos pasos más allá de él, sin darse la vuelta, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado ligeramente.

Victor oyó una risa ahogada.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te rompan el corazón?

—No sería lo peor que me ha pasado.

—No puedo —Yuuri se dio la vuelta para mirarle y el pecho de Victor se contrajo al ver el brillo de las lágrimas apunto de derramarse de sus ojos, casi sin poder aguantarlas mientras sacudía la cabeza—. No puedo, _no puedo_.

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero no hacía que doliera menos.

—No puedo —repitió Yuuri—, pero quiero.

Su respiración ardía en su garganta y por una vez, Victor se encontró completamente perdido, su cabeza llena de ideas listas para estallar. Eso querría decir, se preguntaba, ¿estaba Yuuri…?

— ¡Victor!

 La voz de Mila rompió el momento como el fuerte sonido de una campana, y Victor miró alrededor hasta encontrarla al final de la calle, pero en vez de tener una sonrisa fácil como él esperaba, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada grave en su rostro, cubierta de pies a cabeza en su armadura.

Caminaba directa hacia él con pasos rápidos, pero antes de que Victor pudiera responderle, sintió un toque en el hombro y se volvió hacia Yuuri, quien le miró con ojos tristes.

—Tenemos que irnos al anochecer —dijo, y Victor frunció las cejas confuso.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Victor, aquí estas! —le cortó Mila otra vez, habiéndole alcanzado y pareciendo algo fatigada, y preocupada.

—Mila —estaba poniéndose nervioso, tuvo un presentimiento que hizo estremecer a su espalda—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Tomó aire profundamente, quitándose el pelo de la cara antes de cuadrar los hombros y tomar la familiar postura de un soldado, con las manos tras la espalda.

—Hemos recibido un mensaje del campamento de la frontera —dijo, y la sangre de Victor se congeló.

—¿Qué decía?

Ella se tensó, su juventud marcándose en la arruga preocupada entre sus cejas, su boca era una firme línea, pero sus ojos vacilantes reflejaban el miedo que él tanto conocía.

—Vamos a la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora: Estoy tan cansada. Siento haber tardado tanto, esto es agotador.  
> Notas de la autora: Este capítulo se suponía que iba a tener incluso más trama, pero me di cuenta de que entonces acabarían siendo 8 mil palabras y eso era un poquito monstruoso para un solo capítulo. Además, me gusta mantenerles en suspense.


	14. El corazón de Amor

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que mató.

No fue tan dramático como un combate con la espada al cuello. La guerra no permitía heroísmos, no cuando tu vida estaba en peligro y el enemigo del otro lado era tan humano como tú.

La primera muerte de Victor fue con una flecha, desde una gran distancia cuando el enemigo frente a ellos comenzaba a avanzar, marchando por un silencioso prado con el sol alto en el cielo, las flores siendo pisadas bajo sus botas. Su flecha fue una entre muchas; ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que golpeó a alguien la primera vez, pero sí de que lo hizo a la segunda o la tercera.

Ni siquiera vio una cara. Se sintió tan simple, colocar una flecha, apuntar y soltar. Casi como disparar a muñecos de prácticas, solo que estos se movían y gritaban por el campo.

Cuando dio en el objetivo, había uno menos que gritaba.

—Solo es un día de viaje —dijo Victor caminando con Mila con paso enérgico. Las calles estaban más vacías de lo normal, y había más guardias por ahí de los que recordaba hacía una hora. Yuuri iba tras ellos, solo visible para sus ojos otra vez—. Obtendré un caballo, recogeré mis pertenencias y saldré hacia el campamento de la frontera. Me sé la ruta de memoria.

—Entonces nos veremos allí —los ojos de Mila estaban fijos ante ella, y no dijo nada más. Su tensión era palpable; nunca había ido a la guerra, demasiado joven para haber sufrido la última. Probablemente todo a lo que se había enfrentado hasta ahora eran bandidos comunes y ladrones, no al imposible caos de miles de soldados chocándose entre ellos en una cacofonía de gritos, algunos de guerra, y otros de agonía de hombres moribundos.

Nada de lo que pudiera decir la prepararía para ello.

— ¿De dónde eres, Mila? —preguntó en su lugar, y ella le miró desde el rabillo del ojo, sus cejas arqueándose ligeramente.

—Eirene —dijo, la recta línea que eran sus hombros se relajó un poco, y Victor se encontró de alguna manera sorprendido.

Era la primera vez que había conocido a alguien de la capital. Incluso cuando estaba en el ejército no se había encontrado ni a un solo soldado de la ciudad corona de Hestia; estaba demasiado lejos de la guerra, la mayoría de los reclutas provenían de regiones más cercanas al borde norte donde la situación se había agravado rápidamente.

Los ciudadanos de Eirene, por otro lado, estaban felices de seguir en sus ilusiones de paz.

— ¿Cómo acabaste uniéndote al ejército?

—Era esto o vivir el resto de mi vida en la Torre.

Victor la observó, abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Eres una…?

 —Hechicera —respondió rígidamente cuando calló, sin estar segura de usar o no esa palabra—. Una de las pocas permitidas a salir de allí.

Victor no tenía mucho que decir a eso, ya que no sabía casi nada sobre las muy pocas personas capaces de hacer magia, aparte de que todas residían en Eirene.

—No pensaba que las hechiceras llevaran armadura.

—Es mucho menos agotador que mantener una barrera —replicó Mila prácticamente—. Aunque prefiero _mucho_ más mi vestido.

—Entiendo por qué elegiste marcharte, entonces; la vida de una tranquila aprendiza no te pega.

—Tampoco la de un soldado.

—Y aun así prefieres arriesgarte a la muerte —notó Victor curiosamente—. ¿Es la vida en la Torre tan triste?

No respondió inmediatamente, evitando su mirada para llevarla hacia la posada que acababa de aparecer a la vista al doblar la esquina. Pasaron por tres tiendas más antes de que ella tomara aire y dijera:

— ¿Sabías que todos los pisos más altos de la Torre tienen ventanas con barrotes?

Victor no volvió a mirarla mientras la conclusión quedaba en el aire, preocupado por que una mirada pudiera ser tomada como de lástima o condescendencia, sabiendo bien cómo era recibirlas. En vez de eso cayeron en el silencio, y aunque no fuera uno cómodo del todo, era lo suficientemente tolerable para durar hasta que alcanzaron la posada.

—Reuniré a mis chicos y nos iremos juntos —le dijo a Victor en la entrada, altos murmullos y gritos de la posada se colaban por las finas paredes de madera—. Con suerte, te encontraremos en el campamento principal.

—Lo haremos —contestó Victor, mirando el rostro de Mila y preguntándose si él pareció tan joven como ella el primer día que fue a la guerra—. Cuídate, Mila.

Ella consiguió poner una temblorosa sonrisa en sus labios, poniendo su mano en el hombro del soldado.

—Tú también.

Victor la vio darse la vuelta e irse, dirigiéndose con pasos rápidos hacia los establos casi a las afueras de la ciudad, desapareciendo al doblar una esquina. Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de la posada se encontró con Yuuri de pie al lado de las puertas dobles, con la lira agarrada bajo su brazo, sus labios apretados y las cejas juntas.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí? —Victor no le miró mientras abría la puerta y entraba, con Yuuri siguiéndole—. No lo estés; no sobreviví a la última guerra para morir en esta.

—A veces no depende de ti —replicó Yuuri, su voz tensa mientras subían las escaleras, ninguno de los dos ni siquiera echó un vistazo a la taberna llena de hombres gritando y sacándose de quicio los unos a los otros, muchos de ellos serían llamados a enlistarse dentro de poco. Le recordaba un poco a los gritos de guerra durante la batalla, el humo del fuego espeso en sus ojos y el horrible hedor a cadáveres propagándose por el campo como si fuera neblina.

Victor todavía recordaba la primea vez que mató con una espada, la sangre en sus dedos estaba caliente, el sonido de la guerra era un vacío eco en sus oídos.

El hombre que mató tenía los ojos marrones, más oscuros que la tierra.

Tras sobrevivir a la batalla, se sentó por fuera del campamento con sus sangrientas manos todavía sujetando su espada llena de sangre, sacudiéndose con el frío. Podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros en la parte de atrás de su cuello al declinar sus invitaciones a unírseles para celebrar la victoria, y se preguntó si le considerarían débil.

Cuando gran parte de la noche había pasado y la mayoría se había ido a dormir, se le acercó un hombre más mayor; Victor no se dio cuenta, pero si se hubiera dado la vuelta y echado un vistazo a la armadura del hombre lo habría reconocido como su general.

El general no dijo nada al principio, simplemente se sentó a su lado y le pasó un trozo de trapo.

Victor lo miró, colgando en su mano.

—Se oxidará si no la limpias —habló el general, apuntando al extremo inferior de la hoja todavía manchada de rojo—. Una espada oxidada no durará mucho en la batalla.

Cuando el silencio continuó él suspiró, dando una palmada en el hombro de Victor mientras se levantaba para irse, yéndose tan rápido como vino.

No fue hasta muchas batallas después que Victor se dio cuenta que el consejo del general era válido para algo más que su espada. No sería la última vez que el general le guiara, en realidad era en buena parte gracias a él que Victor hubiera sobrevivido, pero era el caso que más recordaba.

—En realidad no vas a ir, ¿verdad?

Victor frunció el ceño, echando un vistazo a Yuuri sobre el hombro mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, entrando y comenzando a reunir todas sus pertenencias en la cama, empezando con la ropa.

—Claro que voy —sentía los ojos de Yuuri siguiendo todos sus movimientos por la habitación, agarrando una camisa que de alguna forma había acabado en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es mi deber por mi país —respondió sin pensárselo dos veces, intentando doblar la camisa todo lo posible. No se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando la mandíbula hasta que la presión de convirtió en un dolor sordo, soltó aire y relajó el músculo.

— ¿El mismo país que te vería colgado?

Las manos de Victor se pararon en el aire por un momento, totalmente quieto antes de que sus dedos volvieran a la vida y pusiera la camisa doblada a un lado de la cama mientras abría su bolsa, sus ojos centrados en la tarea.

—Tengo que hacer esto.

Oyó un paso.

—No tienes que hacer nada.

—No me voy a quedar parado y ver al enemigo invadir mi hogar —respondió tan calmadamente como le era posible, su tono contenido como un corcho en una botella mientras metía la camisa en la bolsa, luego volviéndose a por unos pantalones.

— ¿Pero por qué tienes que ir _tú_? —vio a Yuuri moverse desde el rabillo del ojo, de pie en el escritorio y dando otro paso hacia él. Con cada palabra la botella se agrietaba—. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que se ocupe el resto? El ejército no va a perder por un hombre, no importa lo calificado que estés. ¿Por qué tienes que…?

— ¡ _No puedo hacer otra cosa_!

Sus pantalones estaban arrugados en sus manos al apretarlos tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos, y Yuuri le miró con los ojos ensanchados mientras el grito moría en el silencio, dejando sólo el latido de su corazón resonando en sus oídos.

Como si él _quisiera_ ir.

Como si él _quisiera_ mancharse más las manos de sangre.

Victor le dio la espalda, sin prestarle atención a sus temblorosos dedos y la náusea arremolinándose en su estómago mientras volvía a doblar los pantalones. Pero se dio por vencido a la mitad, dejándolos caer y sentándose a su lado en la cama con un suspiro.

El silencio en la habitación era sofocante, y Victor sentía crecer la distancia entre ellos, por humano que fuera Yuuri, no podía entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por su corazón, no sin él para explicárselo.

Esta había sido toda su vida; desde que era un niño se esperaba esto de él. ¿Cómo podía fallar ahora? Incluso aunque su padre se hubiera ido Victor sentía el peso de la expectación encadenado a sus tobillos, arrastrándose tras él con cada paso, y no sabía cómo liberarse de él.

¿Pero cómo ponía ese sentimiento en palabras? Ese _algo_ opresivo metido en su pecho, observando con oscuros ojos, burlándose con cada paso equivocado, cada fallo… ¿Cómo explicaba eso?

Tras una pausa que se sentía demasiado larga, la necesidad de ser entendido presionaba en su lengua y se figuró que debería de intentarlo; no haberlo hecho nunca sería un arrepentimiento mayor que no haberlo intentado nunca.

Yuuri le dejaría dentro de poco, después de todo.

—Esto es lo único que sé hacer —dijo, hablando una tácita inseguridad que le había invadido desde el primer momento que sujetó una espada—, lo único en lo que soy bueno.

—Eso no es verdad —la voz de Yuuri se rompió en la última palabra como trozos de cristal bajo sus pies, pequeños trozos clavándose en su piel—. No puedes creer eso.

—No sé nada más —continuó Victor, observando sus pantalones medio doblados y sintiendo como si toda la vida hubiera sido drenada de sus extremidades, intentando ignorar el brillo de la vaina de su espada, recostada contra la pared de la ventana—. Mi padre sirvió como soldado, como hizo su padre antes que él al igual que el suyo. La guerra corre por la sangre de mi familia.

—No tienes por qué seguir sus pasos, Victor.

La risa medio asfixiada que se le escapó sonaba tan desesperada y vacía, una parodia de la verdad.

— ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga? —se burló sin ganas, demasiado cansado incluso para sacudir la cabeza—. ¿Casarme con alguna chica que apenas conozco, tener hijos de los que resentiré, y hacerme viejo sólo para acabar solo otra vez? No puedo llevar una vida así, Yuuri, no lo haré. Preferiría morir…

— ¡No digas eso!

Las tablas del suelo crujieron y Victor siguió sin mirar hacia Yuuri, pero lo vio con su visión periférica a los pies de la cama, con los puños a sus lados.

Podría retirarlo, no decir nada y dejarlo correr, pero no quiere mentirle a Yuuri. En vez de eso toma aire profundamente, mirando hacia la ventana frente a él y el brillante rayo dorado que pasaba por ella, preguntándose cuántas puestas de sol le quedaban mientras continuaba.

—Preferiría morir en el campo de batalla mañana —dijo—, que vivir cien vidas llenas de arrepentimiento.

Yuuri caminó alrededor de la cama, sus botas sonando fuerte contra el viejo suelo de madera mientras iba a pararse frente a Victor y se arrodilló ante él. Victor no podía evitar la mirada de los ojos color café ocupando todo su campo de visión; los había visto llorar, los había visto iluminarse, al igual que apagarse.

Esta era la primera vez que los veía arder.

—No vas a morir —le dijo Yuuri, agarrando sus manos, su piel caliente era un bálsamo para sus fríos dedos—. No te dejaré.

Si hubiera sido otra persona la que le dijera esto Victor se habría reído, pero lo que decía Yuuri no era ninguna broma; era un dios, y si le protegiera, estaba seguro que ningún mortal sería capaz de tocarle.

—No.

—Yo-yo no… ¿ _no_? —la boca de Yuuri se aflojó, arqueando mucho las cejas.

—No —repitió Victor, duramente—. No puedes hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —el agarre de Yuuri en sus manos se apretó— Si eso salva tu vida…

— ¿Por qué yo?

Yuuri apartó la mirada, y Victor siguió presionando.

— ¿Por qué no parar la guerra del todo? ¿Por qué no acabar con toda la miseria en el mundo? ¿Cómo puedes protegerme y hacerte a un lado y ver a todos los demás sufriendo cuando tienes el poder de salvarlos a todos?

—No es lo mismo…

—Eres un hipócrita.

Era algo duro de decir, pero necesario. Victor no podía dejar que Yuuri se comprometiera solo por su bien. Sara le dijo una vez que los dioses estaban por encima de la moralidad como los humanos la conocían, pero Yuuri no, porqué él entendía, y debería de saber mejor que esto.

—Lo soy —contesto Yuuri silenciosamente, mirando fijamente a sus manos todavía agarradas juntas en el regazo de Victor.

—Ya sé que te he preguntado esto muchas veces antes —continuó Victor, más suavemente esta vez—, pero nunca me has dado una respuesta clara y necesito saber, ¿Por qué yo y no nadie más?

Yuuri levantó su cabeza para mirarle, la luz del sol caía como una corona en su cabeza, las sombras en su rostro le recordaba a Victor la primera vez que se conocieron. Lentamente, su boca formó una triste sonrisa que se tambaleaba en sus labios, sosteniéndose en las manos de Victor como si fueran las únicas cosas que le mantuvieran en tierra.

—Porque tú tienes mi corazón —dijo, y las palabras se sintieron ligeramente irreales, como si Victor las oyera desde un sueño olvidado hacía mucho mientras Yuuri levantaba su mano, besando el espacio entre sus nudillos y susurrando contra su piel—, justo en la palma de tu mano.

Los labios de Victor se movieron con un esfuerzo para hablar pero ningún sonido pasó de su garganta, y apenas podía creer que lo que acababa de oír pudiera ser verdad. Cuando antes dejó sus sentimientos claros lo hizo con la suposición de que nunca serían recíprocos. ¿Cómo podrían? Sólo era un hombre, y Yuuri mucho más.

Y aun así.

Yuuri miró a Victor y su expresión se suavizó con cariño.

— ¿De verdad estás tan sorprendido?

Victor no sabía qué decir, pero lo intentó.

— ¿Eso significa que nosotros…?

—No —dijo Yuuri rápidamente, con sus cejas juntándose y sus labios torciéndose casi como si estuviera sufriendo—. No podemos.

— ¿Todavía vas a irte?

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Victor separó los labios, cogiendo aire temblorosamente.

—No _tienes_ que hacer nada.

—Victor…

—Si te vas a ir de todas maneras, ¿entonces por qué me dices todo esto? —demandó, su voz elevándose con cada palabra, podía sentir sus ojos comenzando a arder, su visión volviéndose borrosa—. ¡Habría sido más feliz si nunca lo hubiera sabido! Cómo se supone que voy a arriesgar mi vida ahora cuando hay…

Se ahogó con sus palabras y volvió la cara, deseando haber tenido el pelo suelto para esconder las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas con él. Cuando Yuuri levantó la mano para enjugar el trayecto húmedo que estas habían dejado Victor no se resistió, inclinándose contra ella cuando su palma acunó su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

—Tienes razón, no debería haber dicho nada, pero… —oyó a Yuuri suspirar, lo sintió pasar por la muñeca de su otra mano—. Quiero que entiendas que haría casi cualquier cosa por ti si eso significa mantenerte a salvo. Cuando se trata de ti, pierdo de vista lo que está bien o mal. Solía ser más fácil cuando era… cuando era más humano, pero he vivido tanto que ahora todo me parece insignificante.

Victor volvió a abrir los ojos, sus pestañas seguían mojadas al mirar a Yuuri y encontrarle con la cabeza baja. No confía en sí mismo para hablar ahora mismo, todo lo que quería era darle la espalda al resto del mundo y esconderse en el cuello de Yuuri, olvidar la guerra y todo lo demás. Pero no podía. No podían.

—Al final será mejor que me vaya —continuó silenciosamente Yuuri—. Si te amara más de lo que lo hago ahora, me convertiría en un monstruo.

—Tú nunca podrías…

—Podría —dijo, mirando hacia Victor y toda la suavidad de su rostro había desaparecido; solo quedaban los ojos de un dios que podría hacer temblar a ejércitos a su antojo—. Lo haría, por ti.

Victor no sabía qué hacer, qué podía decir, si es que había que quedara por decir. Todavía no se sentía real, no completamente, pero a lo mejor una parte de él siempre había sabido hasta un punto que había algo más en Yuuri escogiéndole a él que por pena o simpatía.

¿Pero que podía ver el dios del amor en él, aparte del hombre maltratado y roto que era?

—Volveré… —Victor dudó, temiendo la respuesta—. ¿Volveré a verte, después de que te vayas?

Yuuri calló por un momento antes de ponerse de pie, sus dedos escurriéndose ente los de Victor.

Distancia.

—No lo sé.

—Yuuri…

—Necesito aire.

Victor se estiró para agarrar su mano, sus labios partiéndose para formar su nombre, pero Yuuri ya se había ido.

Y todo lo que agarraron sus dedos fue polvo.

 

*********

Yuuri se había olvidado de lo mucho que dolía hacer lo correcto a veces, y el recordatorio era doloroso. Incluso con el peso de la verdad fuera de su pecho todavía ardía, por él y por Victor. A lo mejor si no fuera humano no sufriría tanto como lo hacía, pero entonces tampoco se habría enamorado. De alguna manera, eso parecía un destino peor.

Pero, más allá del dolor, había algo mucho más frustrante. Era un sentimiento de completo desespero; no sabía por qué estaba pasando, por qué Guerra llegaría tan lejos sólo para que Yuuri volviera a su soledad. Sabía que nunca se habían llevado muy bien ya que cuando Guerra nació Yuuri hizo todo en su poder para pararle, para liberar a la humanidad de la miseria, pero al final la naturaleza siguió su curso. Nunca culpó a Guerra por ello, ya que no podía evitar lo que era.

El mismo Guerra tampoco parecía muy encariñado a Yuuri, aunque a pesar de su tenso primer encuentro parecía que le toleraba más y más con el paso del tiempo. No tenía sentido para él formar lo que era esencialmente un alboroto en el mundo humano y romper la regla más importante sin prestar atención. Después de todo, Guerra siempre era combativo e implacable, pero nunca había sido alguien para atormentar a otros sin un buen motivo.

Yuuri apoyó la espalda en la pared y respiró profundamente. Había encontrado un sitio silencioso en un pequeño callejón al lado de la posada, y aunque el sonido de charlas, risas y música todavía se escuchaba tan alto como siempre era apagado por las paredes, suficientemente silencioso para él pretender que estaba lejos de allí. Todavía podía sentir la piel de la mano de Victor contra sus labios, y dolía.

¿Por qué iría Guerra tan lejos para separarles?

—A lo mejor deberías preguntárselo.

Yuuri se quedó petrificado, y no necesitaba mirar para saber quién era, sentía el aire cambiar y retorcerse mientras una negra sombra caía por el callejón como una neblina.

Muerte estaba aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D O N E.


	15. Recuerdos

Cuando Yuuri era un niño siempre se preguntaba cómo Tierra podía estar en dos sitios a la vez. Cuando por fin tuvo el coraje para preguntarle, pues tenía miedo de que fuera una pregunta grosera, Tierra sólo rió, levantándole del suelo y colocándole en su trono de cristal para que pudiera sentarse sobre ella y colocarle flores en el pelo mientras le explicaba.

—No es distinto a como tú funcionas, cariño —dijo, haciéndole cosquillas en un costado, haciéndole retorcerse y reírse—. Tu cuerpo no se mueve por sí solo; tu mente lo controla. Es algo parecido, esta forma es mi mente, mientras el planeta en sí es mi cuerpo.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde que Yuuri descubrió que los antiguos dioses en realidad no necesitaban ese tipo de manifestación de sus mentes para coexistir, ya que no interactuaban entre ellos como hacían los humanos. La forma humana de Tierra era para el propio beneficio de Yuuri, era algo único, igual que lo era el planeta en sí.

Al final, se acabó apegando mucho a esa forma, cambiando constantemente algunas cosas de ella para concordar con sus caprichos diarios, aunque siempre eran pequeños cambios. Normalmente era el lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo lo que más, y si no era la longitud de sus pestañas, la forma de sus rodillas o el tamaño de sus pies.

Incluso los dioses humanos, nacidos de los deseos de la humanidad, tenían cuerpos únicos para ellos mismos. No siempre había sido así; Arte solía vivir en los cuadros, Conocimiento descansaba en las páginas de los libros guardados en antiguas bibliotecas, y Coraje solía aparecer donde menos lo esperabas. Pero desde que los dioses y hombres fueron separados, eso cambió. Fueron arrancados de su mundo y lanzados a un limbo, algo entre dos mundos, y no tuvieron más remedio que tomar forma.

Amor nunca tuvo este problema porque había nacido con su cuerpo, pero Caridad, por ejemplo, que había sido la puerta abierta ofreciendo refugio a los pobres, eligió su forma a su antojo, como eligiendo la ropa de un armario.

Muerte era diferente.

No era ni un planeta ni una estrella, ni un valle ni un río, ni una montaña ni un lago. No nació de conceptos humanos o deseos, y podría ser el dios más viejo que existía. Para ser exactos, Muerte es un estado, inescapable e inevitable para todas las cosas, desde la más pequeña de las hormigas hasta la estrella más grande.

Por ello, no tiene una forma única.

En vez de eso, roba los rostros de los difuntos.

Cuando Yuuri oyó la voz y giró la cabeza para observar a la figura de pie al final del oscurecido callejón, su cabeza sabía que lo que estaba viendo no era más que una máscara, pero aun así el nombre se le escapó de su boca.

— ¿Mari?

Parecía mucho mayor de lo que la recordaba, con veintimuchos por lo menos, pero nunca olvidaría la forma de esos ojos o la línea de su boca. La conoció muy poco tiempo antes de que Tierra se lo llevara, y verla allí de pie siendo ya una mujer era más doloroso de lo que esperaba.

Había muerto tan joven.

De repente el peso de los siglos cayó sobre sus hombros, desgastando sus huesos. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse antes de mirarla por segunda vez. Las palabras rechinaron sobre su lengua al hablar:

—Esa en una forma de muy mal gusto que tomar, ¿no crees?

—¿Lo es? —dijo Muerte, inclinando la cabeza de Mari, y a su voz le faltaba cualquier tipo de entonación, no era más que una herramienta para usar—. Yo pienso que es bastante efectiva, la verdad.

No hacía eco contra las paredes, muriendo en el silencio de las sombras esparcidas entre ellos cuando las palabras salieron por sus labios. Yuuri sufría, y deseaba saber cómo había sido ella con vida en sus ojos.

—La crueldad no está en tu naturaleza.

—Como tú bien sabes a mí no me importa lo que sea la crueldad, o la simpatía si lo miras así —Muerte dio un paso hacia delante, y Yuuri hizo todo lo posible para quedarse quieto contra la pared, los ladrillos extrañamente fríos contra su espalda—. Sólo asumí que esta sería la mejor manera de captar tu atención, cosa que ha hecho.

—Buen trabajo —Yuuri se separó de la piedra, encontrando el equilibrio antes de volverse hacia Muerte, que tiraba de los hilos de Mari.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, y donde debía de haber una persona no había nada. Un vacío.

¿Cómo habría sido ella antes de morir?

Yuuri rechinó sus dientes tras sentir esa puñalada en su pecho, inhalando silenciosamente por la nariz y exhalando por la boca antes de hablar otra vez, esperando que su voz no se rompiera.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Muerte inclinó la cabeza lentamente mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Solo ofrecer mi consejo, ya que parece que esta situación ha empezado a descontrolarse.

— ¿No fuiste tú quien le dijo a Guerra dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo? —replicó Yuuri ásperamente—. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—No es que lo guiara hacia ti —dijo Muerte sin emoción, su sonrisa había desaparecido—. Él vino a mí preguntando por tu paradero, eso es todo. No veía por qué tendría que mentirle.

— ¿Entonces ahora estás aquí para, qué, arreglar las cosas?

—Oh, no —Muerte hizo resonar una risa por la garganta de Mari, y el estómago de Yuuri se revolvió—. Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí; eventualmente todos vosotros cruzareis el río. Ya sea hoy o mañana no me importa mucho. Puedo esperar.

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Yuuri y movió sus pies incómodamente, suprimiendo el deseo de dar un paso atrás. Que le recordaran su propia muerte aunque hubiera sido hace siglos no era agradable para alguien tan acostumbrado a su inmortalidad.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —dijo en su lugar, intentando que su incomodidad no se manifestara en su expresión. Por muy neutral que Muerte dijera que era, seguía estando hambriento—. ¿Por qué decirme que hable con Guerra? ¿Me escucharía?

—Lo dudo —admitió Muerte—. Cuando empieza algo es difícil pararle, pero podrías intentarlo si de verdad quieres saber lo que está pasando por esa cabeza suya. Yo estoy aquí para ver cómo le va a Victor.

Yuuri se tensó, y Muerte sacudió la cabeza de Mari.

—No te preocupes, todavía no ha llegado su momento; solo tengo un cierto interés en seguirle la pista —explicó Muerte simplemente, sus ojos desviándose hacia las ventanas de la posada, hacia el cuarto de Victor—. Puedes llamarlo un pasatiempo mío.

—Tendrás que perdonarme si encuentro eso difícil de creer —dijo Yuuri, su tono a punto de convertirse en burla—. Nunca te he visto interesado en nada que no sea recolectar almas.

—Victor es un caso especial —Muerte volvió los ojos de Mari otra vez hacia él, mirándole por un largo momento en un silencio que solo parecía hacerse más pesado cuanto más duraba, pero Yuuri no era capaz de romperlo.

Aun así, Muerte siguió mirándole fijamente, como esperando que dijera algo. Cuando no lo hizo, soltó un divertido suspiro por los labios de Mari.

—Los recuerdos son cosas tan volubles, ¿verdad?

—¿Recuerdos? —Yuuri pestañeó, su ansiedad disminuyó para dar paso a la pura confusión—. ¿Quieres decir que he olvidado algo?

—Puede que sí, puede que no.

La mandíbula de Yuuri se tensó.

— ¿Qué he olvidado?

—Yo no soy a quien deberías de preguntar eso, pues me temo que no puedo decir nada más —sonrió Muerte—. Aparte, ¿dónde estaría la gracia si descubriera el misterio?

—¡Ya basta! —comenzando a notar que le estaba poniendo de los nervios, Yuuri no podía evitar fruncir el sueño, sintiendo como si estuvieran jugando con él—. ¿Es esto algún tipo de juego para ti?

Muerte no respondió, sino que volvió a mirar hacia la ventana de Victor en silencio. Parecía distraído y Yuuri estaba apuntó de gritarle algo más cuando dijo:

—¿Te gustan los narcisos, Amor?

Yuuri abrió lentamente su boca, para volverla a cerrar cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir a eso. Muerte le volvió a mirar y parecía que cada vez estaba más entretenido con su desconcierto, pero luego volvió a sacudir la cabeza de Mari.

—Ah, bueno —dijo mientras le daba la espalda—, te he dado todas las pistas que puedo.

—¡Es… espera!

Se paró, y en esa pausa, algo cambió. Las sombras se desvanecieron, y el aire se hizo más ligero. Cuando la cabeza de Mari se volvió, no es Muerte quien le mira por encima del hombro, y Yuuri pierde el aliento.

Ella habló tan suavemente que casi no la oyó:

—Ten cuidado con la luz, Yuuri —volvió a mirar hacia delante—. El Más Alto observa.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera incluso pensar en alcanzarla, la sombra sobre el callejón se esfumó en un instante, como si una cortina fuera corrida en el mundo, la luz del sol dándole en los ojos, cegándole por un segundo.

Para cuando pone una mano sobre sus ojos para ver mejor el callejón, Muerte, y Mari, ya se habían marchado.

 

*********

No mucho después de que Yuuri le dejara, Victor se escapó del sofocante silencio de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para llenar el vacío con ruido, sin querer estar solo con sus pensamientos. Nunca fue alguien que reflexionara solo sobre las cosas; esto siempre había sido uno de los daños causados por la soledad, privándolo del apoyo de los demás. Nunca se había gustado mucho.

Afortunadamente para él la taberna no estaba tan concurrida, aunque la hora de la cena se acercaba. Encontró un sitio libre al final de la barra, donde Christophe limpiaba el mostrador y hablaba con algunos visitantes.

Victor hizo lo posible para no parecer desesperado por su atención, pero debió haber fallado grandiosamente porque tan pronto como Christophe le miró y le vio acercarse, cortó la conversación con los otros clientes, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Al menos esperó a que Victor se sentara antes de coger un vaso vacío y llenarlo con la cerveza de uno de sus barriles sin decir una palabra, pasándosela al soldado.

Victor miró la copa, sus dedos aferrándose a ella, y suspiró.

— ¿Qué piensas, Capitán?

—No me llames eso —murmuró Victor, levantando el vaso y bebiéndose el contenido de un trago, que quemó su garganta mientras bajaba, dejando un horrible y amargo sabor en su boca. Se sacudió, frunciendo los labios por el sabor—. ¿Qué pones exactamente en tus bebidas? ¿Meada de caballo?

—Hey, tranquilo —Christophe sonrió de medio lado, cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en la barra—. No tengo exactamente el dinero para importar de lo bueno.

—Ya se ve —un breve silencio acalló la conversación, y mientras Victor observaba su copa no podía recordar la última vez que había hecho esto, hablar con un amigo y soltar los problemas que sentía en su corazón.  Cuando intentó pensar en algo que decir, alguna forma de continuar la conversación, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Tenía suerte, pues, Christophe seguía siendo Christophe y su sencilla actitud frente cosas como esta no había cambiado. En vez de dejar la conversación a un lado por la extraña pausa de Victor o entrometerse, se quedó mirando a Victor expectante, sin decir ni preguntar nada más, preparado para quedarse ahí y escuchar.

—No estoy seguro… —Victor se calló, mirando hacia los otros clientes que estaban a dos sitios más allá de él metidos en su propia conversación antes de continuar—. No estoy seguro de que hablar de ello vaya a ayudarme. No hay…

Se paró a la mitad de la frase.

_No hay nada que yo pueda hacer._

Si Yuuri quisiera  podría desaparecer sin decir nada y Victor no volvería a verle. Ese poder sobrenatural que invocaba tan fácilmente y hacía doblegar la voluntad de Victor, dejándole tomar la decisión de caminar hacia su muerte, era el mismo poder que lo mantenía fuera del alcance del mortal.

— ¿Es por tu amigo?

Los dedos de Victor agarraron la copa con fuerza.

En ese momento, apareció la mano de Christophe, para quitar la bebida del agarre de Victor, que tenía ya los nudillos blancos por la presión, y lo dejó a un lado. Victor relajó los músculos, exhalando, su respiración salió como una risa cansada.

—No soy como tú, Christophe —dijo, incapaz de mirarle a la cara—. No soy lo suficientemente valiente para ser yo mismo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, creo que hasta me he olvidado de quién es esa persona.

Oyó al camarero murmurar algo, y le vio limpiar el borde de la barra con un trapo desde el rabillo del ojo.

—Por el contrario, yo creo que eres muy valiente.

 Victor por fin mira hacia Christophe, quien observaba distraídamente la pequeña multitud en las mesas tras él.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero —admitió Christophe, sus labios torciéndose ligeramente en una sonrisa—, siempre encontré curioso cómo podías ser tan amable y comprensivo conmigo, pero nunca consideraste darte a ti mismo la misma cortesía.

—Es diferente, yo he…

—No, no lo es.

Christophe se encontró con sus ojos, y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un largo momento, antes de suspirar y volver a apoyarse en la barra con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres gastar el poco tiempo que tienes en esta Tierra ahogándote en tus propios remordimientos, o peor, luchando una guerra sin sentido?

Ahí estaba, el tema al que toda esta conversación se estaba dirigiendo. Por muy buen oyente que fuera Christophe, eso no significaba que no tuviera su propia agenda.

— ¿Es tu turno de intentar convencerme de que no me aliste? —Dijo Victor fríamente, sacudiéndose su preocupación mientras se deslizaba de su asiento—. Me temo que nada de lo que digas hará que…

Le agarró fuertemente, y se quedó congelado en el taburete.

—Victor —dijo Christophe, su mano firme sobre el antebrazo de este—. Láquesis no nos asigna hilos lo suficientemente largos como para desperdiciarlos en dudas y miseria. Si tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz, tómala. No desperdicies tu vida por los muertos.

La espalda de Victor se tensó.

—Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto.

No sonó muy convincente, ni siquiera para él mismo, y Christophe miró hacia la espada que tenía colgando de su cintura con las cejas unidas.

La herencia familiar tres veces condenada que le costó la vida a su padre al intentar protegerla de los bandidos. Victor tenía su mango dorado envuelto en una tela, pero si la blandiera, el brillo plateado de la hoja sería lo suficientemente fuerte para cegar.

Sin duda había sido creada con algún tipo de magia, ya que no se oxidaba o rompía, el centro de la hoja estaba inscrita con símbolos curvos y desconocidos que llegaban justo hasta la punta. La maldita cosa llevaba en su familia incontables generaciones, o eso decía siempre su padre. Era un honor sujetarla, empuñarla por el país de uno, y morir por ella.

Era un peso del que nunca se desharía, incluso si fuera mejor perderla. ¿Qué más podría hacer con una espada sino blandirla? ¿Qué más podría hacer con su vida, sino usarla?

Los dedos de Victor se cerraron en su empuñadura.

—No todos podemos perseguir el amor hasta el fin del mundo como hiciste tú.

—No era amor lo que yo perseguía —murmuró Christophe, y Victor miró hacia él sorprendido, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa—. Era obsesión, pero era demasiado joven como para saber la diferencia.

— ¿Qué fue de él? —preguntó Victor bajando la voz, por si acaso.

—Para cuando le encontré otra vez yo ya había cumplido dieciocho años —Christophe cruzó los brazos, sus ojos vagando por el mostrador—. Yo ya había servido en el ejército, había crecido lo suficiente para ser su igual. Él no quería a un igual.

Victor casi se contrajo de dolor. Esperaba, a lo mejor muy inocentemente, que al menos Christophe hubiera encontrado la felicidad que él no pudo, pero siempre tuvo sus sospechas desde la primera vez que Christophe le habló sobre el hombre del que se había enamorado, con ojos brillantes y adoradores.

Los nobles tenían esta libertad que los pobres no. Ser el mentor de un chico normalmente significaba más que sólo enseñarle. Si no era visto como caridad, entonces era un total interés, a veces las dos; coger a un chico lo suficientemente joven como para moldear a placer, suficientemente mayor como para tomarlo de amante.

Según le contó Christophe sobre esta práctica, parecía que era algo hecho solo por los adinerados y poderosos, los dominantes. Ser sometido a ellos no significaba más que ser usados, luego descartados una vez que ya no eras un muchacho sino un hombre; sumisión era todo lo que querían, y a los hombres no se sometían. Hacer lo contrario era no sólo deshonrarte a ti mismo, sino a toda tu familia.

—Entonces no has perdido nada —le dijo Victor firmemente, y Christophe sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero gracias por decirlo —el sonido de cristal rompiéndose les interrumpió, ambos volviéndose hacia la derecha donde un borracho había golpeado un vaso demasiado fuerte contra la mesa, sus amigos riéndose mientras él maldecía enfadado.

Christophe suspiró ante el panorama, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de volverse hacia Victor otra vez.

— ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Dentro de una hora —respondió Victor—. Con un caballo, seré capaz de ir a mi cabaña y volver al anochecer, y luego irme al campamento principal al amanecer.

—Entonces aquí es donde decimos adiós, amigo mío —Christophe extendió su mano—. Por ahora.

Victor la cogió, apretándola.

—Por ahora.

 

*********

El templo estaba silencioso, las abundantes ofrendas llenaban los grandes cuencos ante la estatua de Eros con varias flores y frutas. El dobladillo de su falda rosa se arrastraba sobre las baldosas mientras pasaba por la escultura bañada de la luz que caía desde las altas ventanas.

Las pequeñas motas de polvo flotando brillaban como luciérnagas, y el templo estaba callado salvo por las suaves conversaciones de las sacerdotisas en los pasillos, una de las más jóvenes estaba ocupada barriendo el suelo con su escoba, otra reemplazando las antorchas apagadas.

Sara les sonrió, y las chicas le devolvieron tímidas sonrisas mientras pasaba, continuando hasta la pequeña puerta de madera al final del pasillo principal. Sacó una llave dorada de su bolsillo, colocándola en la cerradura y dándole la vuelta para oír la puerta abrirse con un silencioso _clic_ , giró el manillar y la abrió justo lo necesario para colarse dentro.

El santuario interior no parecería gran cosa para la mayoría si se describiera con palabras, pero estar dentro de él era una experiencia totalmente diferente. Puede que fuera porque el templo no tenía techo allí y el sol estuviera en su punto más alto en el cielo, pero la forma en la que la luz caía sobre los narcisos daba un brillo dorado a toda la habitación.

Sara cerró la puerta tras ella, luego descendió lentamente los pequeños escalones que conducían a las alegres flores, arrodillándose ante ellas sobre las baldosas de piedra con sus manos en su regazo.

Era extraño pero, cada vez que entraba en la habitación, todo el ruido de fuera parecía desaparecer. Solo el viento, descendiendo ocasionalmente en el santuario, creaba sonidos al pasar por las paredes y entre los narcisos. El aquietado aire y el brillo de las flores parecían serenos a primera vista, y ella casi se había quedado dormida allí en más de una ocasión, pero había algo melancólico en ese silencio, en la suave forma que las flores se movían con la brisa.

Solía peguntarse por qué las sumas sacerdotisas antes de ella parecían convencidas de que esas plantas habían sido puestas allí por el mismo Señor Eros, pero, después de cuidarlas una semana lo entendió.

Cerrando los ojos, escuchaba, y esperaba.

Por un largo rato no hubo nada más que el aleteo de los pétalos en el viento, que jugaba con los bordes de sus largas mangas y su pelo, acariciando su cara antes de aquietarse otra vez. Pero entonces, suavemente, comenzaron.

Susurros.

No siempre oía lo que decían, e incluso si lo hacía raramente oía lo suficiente para entender de lo que estaban hablando. Todas las sumas sacerdotisas antes de ella los habían experimentado, convencidas de que no eran para oídos mortales. Ella no sabía lo que eran, si eran espíritus o dioses, monstruos o demonios, muertos o vivos.

Todo lo que sabía era que, a veces, podía oír algo. Normalmente sólo podía sacar una o dos palabras, y si tenía suerte puede que incluso media frase.

No esperaba que hoy fuera diferente.

Pero lo fue.

_—… aquí…_

Siguió escuchando.

_—…Estoy… aquí… no…_

Aún seguía escuchando.

_—…Estoy justo aquí…_

Su corazón se paró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_—¡No te vayas!_

La ráfaga de viento más fuerte que jamás había presenciado antes pasó entre las flores, los pétalos caídos de los narcisos volaron en un remolino que llegó hasta la parte más alta del templo.

Sara observó con ojos abiertos, un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies mientras el grito moría en la brisa, y el silencio que volvió a caer se sintió mucho más pesado que antes.

Miró hacia los narcisos mientras los pétalos caían desde el cielo, perdiendo todo su color cuando una nube pasaba por allí y oscurecía el sol.

La tumba volvía a caer en el silencio otra vez.

 

*********

— ¿Estás listo para irnos?

Victor, pasando sus dedos por la nariz de su nueva yegua marrón, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Yuuri de pie en las puertas. Los dos guardias le observaban cautelosamente al tener la capucha puesta sobre la cabeza, oscureciendo la mitad de su cara, pero no parecía importarles mucho su partida, cortesía de las monedas de Victor.

 Cuando por fin abrió la boca para responder, se dio cuenta de que no podía. Había tantas cosas que quería decir que sentía su garganta atascada con las palabras, así que se las volvió a tragar todas y cerro la boca otra vez, asintiendo silenciosamente.

Yuuri caminó hacia él, y pasó a su lado sin mirarle. Victor miró hacia atrás antes de tirar suavemente de las riendas de su caballo y guiarla para seguirle, caminando rápidamente para llegar hasta Yuuri.

—Deberías adelantarte —dijo Yuuri sin mirarle, casi toda su cara escondida tras la capucha—. Yo estaré allí cuando llegues.

— ¿Estarás de verdad?

La acusación se escapó de su boca antes de poder evitarlo, pero no lamentó el cambio en la postura de Yuuri seguido por un suave suspiro, su cabeza mirando hacia abajo ligeramente y sus hombros hundiéndose.

—Tienes mi palabra —murmuró Yuuri, todavía sin mirarle mientras caminaban por la carretera de tierra hacia el bosque.

Las manos de Victor temblaron, cargadas de inquietud, el deseo de hacer algo, su lengua quemaba por las cosas que debería haber dicho mucho antes, pero todo lo que podía hacer ahora era montar en su caballo, aguantando fuertemente las riendas en sus manos.

—Lo recordaré —dijo entre la tensión de su mandíbula y la rigidez de su espalda, dejando a Yuuri atrás sin decir nada más, con las pezuñas de su caballo tronando por el camino.

No miró sobre su hombro hasta que estuvo cerca del borde del bosque, y cuando lo hizo, Yuuri ya no estaba allí.

 

*********

La cabaña de Victor estaba tranquila; abandonada por el momento, incluso aunque su dueño estuviera de camino. Yuuri abrió la puerta con un sonoro crujido, el ruido asustando a algo entre los arbustos que escapó hacia el interior del bosque. Antes, cuando abría esa puerta, Victor solía estar de pie en algún lugar cerca de la ventana, peleándose con su pelo o los cordones de sus botas, a veces afilando sus cuchillos o comiendo alguna fruta para desayunar. Ahora, Yuuri era recibido por el vacío. El silencio.

Tendría que haber dicho algo.

Entrando a la casa, respiró el polvo y estancamiento del aire, yendo hacia la silla más cercana y sentándose con un exhalo, relajando sus músculos hasta solo ser una pila de huesos, deseando poder dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir y solo estar ahí.

Tendría que haber hecho algo.

No habría servido para nada, pero quería abrazarle tanto, besarle, cualquier cosa, la más pequeña caricia habría sido suficiente y aun así se retuvo, porque no habría sido justo. Eso no evitaba que su piel anhelara su tacto, no apagaba la llama de su pecho, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto al no llevarlo más lejos, aunque eso fuera lo más difícil de hacer.

Yuuri se quedó sentado y esperó, preguntándose si no sería mejor dormir hasta que Victor llegara allí, hasta que algo amarillo captó su atención. Brillando en el alfeizar de la ventana. Pestañeó lánguidamente, luego se sentó más derecho en la silla, observando detenidamente.

Un narciso.

_—¿Te gustan los narcisos, Amor?_

Su corazón se agitó y se levantó de la silla, con dos pasos ya estaba frente a la ventana, mirando hacia la flor colocada ante el cristal.

Narcisos.

Un prado, en algún lugar hace mucho tiempo.

_—Los recuerdos son cosas tan volubles, ¿verdad?_

Se había olvidado. Se olvidó, se olvidó, se olvidó, ¿pero qué era lo que había olvidado, qué debería de recordar, qué pasaba con los narcisos?

Había un narciso en el río donde conoció a Victor. Si Victor la había cortado y puesto allí, entonces tendría que haberse marchitado hacía días, y aun así allí estaba, pareciendo acabada de coger.

Un narciso en el río.

El río.

_Lete._

Yuuri inhaló fuertemente, y con sólo ese respiro cambió, la cabaña desapareció y sus pies etaban ahora sobre la orilla del río, con una mujer en el agua ante él.

Estaba de pie en el medio de la corriente, su piel era un pálido tono gris, y sus largas y blancas ropas flotaban en el lento arroyo, mirándole con una sonrisa serena. No había nada en ella que no la hiciera parecer de este mundo, puede que sin contar con el poco saludable color de su tez, pero parecía completamente normal, incluso si no lo fuera para nada.

La mismísima Olvido, los recuerdos eran perdidos en sus corrientes, una criatura tendía a olvidar en ellas, como decía su nombre.

—Hola, Amor —le saludó cálidamente, como si fuera una vieja amiga—. ¿Estás aquí por tus recuerdos?

Entonces los tenía ella.

Había olvidado y _ella los tenía_.

—Los quiero de vuelta —habló Yuuri tan claramente como pudo incluso cuando su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso —respondió gentilmente Olvido, su largo cabello negro colgaba por sus hombros y brazos como enredaderas, enrollando distraídamente un rizo en su dedo mientras le observaba, y él no podía ni siquiera recordar haberla conocido anteriormente, pero obviamente lo habían hecho de alguna manera por la forma en la que ella le recibía.

—¿Por qué no? —demandó Yuuri, todo era tan frustrante, porque sabía que si pudiera recordar todo tendría sentido, porque estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con Guerra que no recordaba y eso podría cambiarlo todo, podría incluso salvar la vida de Victor—. ¡Son mis recuerdos! Tengo que saber qué es lo que olvidé, antes de que Guerra… espera, ¿fue Guerra quien te los dio? ¿Los robó?

—Oh, Amor —suspiró Olvido, casi con melancolía—. Nadie te los robó.

— ¿Qué? —las cejas de Yuuri se juntaron mientras la miraba sin comprender—. No entiendo, ¿entonces cómo los conseguiste?

Olvido avanzó en la corriente, alcanzándole y sujetando sus dos manos, su piel fría como el hielo contra la suya propia mientras le miraba a los ojos con lástima.

—Tú me los diste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO  
> He tardado muchísimo en traducir los últimos capítulos, pero entre las clases (y mi nueva obsesión con BTS) no he podido avanzar; así que para compensar, subo este capítulo ahora e intentaré subir el siguiente esta semana también (o lo antes posible lol).


	16. Desvanecer

Yuuri no sabía qué esperaba cuando fue al río buscando respuestas, pero el oír que _él_ fue quien renunció a sus recuerdos parecía una afirmación que superaba todas las posibilidades para convertirse en algo absurdo.

Aun así, Olvido le miraba con simpatía, ¿y qué razón tendría para mentir?

Sus dedos apretaron los de él cuando Yuuri se encontró incapaz de responder, con la boca medio abierta y una incoherente pregunta formándose en su lengua, la sonrisa de la diosa era dulce y calmante mientras su pulgar acariciaba la parte de atrás de su mano.

— ¿Por qué… por qué yo habría…?

— ¿Por qué me los diste? —Acabó ella por él, su cabeza inclinándose hacia un lado ligeramente, dejando su pelo resbalar por su hombro con el movimiento, haciendo brillar sus mojados rizos tan negros como el ébano—. Eran demasiado pesados para ti llevarlos.

Yuuri miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas, las de ellas muchos más grandes que las de él. Olvido, notó, era mucho más alta que él; aunque estuviera de pie a 60 centímetros bajo el agua, la cabeza le llegaba a los hombros de Yuuri.

Entonces algo se le ocurrió.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien dejó aquel narciso?

No dijo nada, simplemente continuó sonriendo bajo la luz del sol.

No parecía que fuera a llegar ninguna respuesta, incluso si era obvio que ella había estado detrás de todo esto, parecía que se negaba a contestar. Yuuri continuó, aumentando sus sospechas.

—Aunque te los haya dado yo, sigo queriéndolos de vuelta.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, y él se dio cuenta de que el negro de sus ojos no reflejaba ninguna luz.

— ¿Por qué los querrías?

—Fuera lo que fuese que me llevó a desecharlos en el pasado, las cosas son diferentes ahora —dijo, aunque le intimidaba saber que la razón por la que los entregó fuera porque eran demasiado dolorosos para él soportarlos—. Necesito saber.

¿Qué podría haberle pasado para querer olvidar?

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó gentilmente Olvido—. Ni siquiera sabes lo que olvidaste.

Las cejas de Yuuri se juntaron al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, lo más extraño de esta supuesta amnesia voluntaria era que no sentía que hubiera ninguna laguna en su memoria, nada destacable. No sentía que hubiera olvidado algo, no había huecos que llenar.

—¿Puedes decirme eso, más que sea? —le preguntó suavemente—. ¿Qué recuerdos te di?

—Diste muchos, y todos ellos fueron muy dulces —Olvido sonrió otra vez, sus labios estirándose. Yuuri quería dar un paso atrás pero las manos de esta le mantenían allí, su agarre apretando en los nudillos de él—. La esencia de los narcisos, la calidez de una llama, tu amor y tu alegría, pero tu dolor, _oh_ , tu dolor claramente fue lo más dulce de todo.

Yuuri apretó la mandíbula, sus hombros se estiraron.

—Los quiero de vuelta.

Una llama ardía en su pecho y se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, fuego dorado cubría toda su piel y Olvido siseó de dolor cuando llegó hasta sus dedos y quemó los de ella.

—Devuélvemelos —dijo Yuuri, su voz explotó desde su garganta, el eco haciendo ondular las aguas donde Olvido se contraía de dolor, intentando escaparse, pero ahora eran los dedos del dios quien la mantenían cautiva—. _Inmediatamente_.

La guardiana del río no dijo nada al principio, su cabeza agachada y su rostro oculto por el largo pelo que caía por su frente como una cortina, pero Yuuri esperó pacientemente. Nunca había disfrutado usar sus poderes como un método de sonsacar las cosas, pero no tenía tiempo para pasar el rato allí y engatusarla para que se los diera voluntariamente, había gente muriendo a pocos kilómetros de allí, y si no se daba prisa Victor podría acabar corriendo la misma suerte.

Así que esperó, el viento soplando en el silencio mientras una nube pasaba sobre ellos y oscurecía el sol, y bajo la sombra ella finalmente levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada, su expresión en blanco.

—Si de verdad quieres recuperarlos —dijo, su tono bajo—, entonces debes venir conmigo.

El cambio en su comportamiento era extraño, pero Olvido parecía alguien tan inocente, sus motivos serían turbios como mucho. Yuuri consideró esto detenidamente, pero la necesidad de saber era más fuerte que cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener por su propia seguridad.

Había sido intocable por tanto tiempo, que ya no podía imaginarse nada que pudiera hacerle daño llegados a este punto.

—Está bien, mañana por la mañana yo…

—No —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tiene que ser ahora.

— ¿Ahora mismo? —Yuuri levantó las cejas—. ¿Por qué?

Ella miró hacia arriba.

—Los cielos estarán despejados cuando la nube pase.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto? —era más de ese críptico sinsentido, y Yuuri sentía la irritación formarse al no entender nada—. Aun así, no puedo ir contigo ahora.

—¿Deseas recuperar tus recuerdos o no?

—Le di a Victor mi palabra de que estaría esperando por él aquí, no romperé esa promesa.

Ella le miró mientras él la observaba, viendo sus ojos estrecharse cuando la grande y gris nube se alejaba.

Hubo un momento de silencio, de quietud, entonces las manos de Olvido se escaparon del agarre de Yuuri y agarraron las muñecas de este, haciéndole agacharse hasta que su rostro estuvo a meros centímetros del de ella.

—Entonces yo romperé esa promesa por ti —dijo, y los ojos del dios se ensancharon ante el peligro, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Olvido lo arrastró por la orilla del río mientras ella regresaba a las aguas, Yuuri cayendo tras ella con un grito que rasgó su garganta, incapaz de salvarse estando encadenado a las manos de Olvido.

La superficie del agua se separó cuando la golpeó, y la fría, fría oscuridad le envolvió como una boca codiciosa devorándole hacia sus profundidades.

Desapareció en las corrientes sin hacer un solo ruido.

 

*********

El sol se acababa de poner cuando Victor llegó a su cabaña. El aire de la tarde era fresco y el viento soplaba fuertemente contra las copas de los árboles. Todo estaba inusualmente silencioso, sin siquiera el ulular de un búho; su cabaña estaba oscura.

Victor suspiró profundamente y se bajó de su caballo balanceando una pierna, el movimiento tan familiar como coger aire; y dejó al caballo atado a la valla que rodeaba su jardín improvisado, que parecía más desastroso que cuando se había ido. Sin duda las malas hierbas habían empezado a crecer.

A lo mejor podía convencer a Yuuri para que le ayudase a arrancarlas, porque seguro que Yuuri estaba en la cabaña en ese mismo momento esperándole y había una buena razón de por qué las velas no habían sido encendidas incluso aunque estuviera tan oscuro afuera que Victor casi no pudiera distinguir los árboles.

—¿Yuuri? —le llamó, esperando una respuesta y cuando no escuchó ninguna pensó que Yuuri debía de estar durmiendo para pasar el tiempo esperando por él, porque le dio su palabra a Victor de que no se iría sin decirle nada.

No dejaría solo a Victor.

¿Verdad?

Sus pasos se aceleraron al ir acercándose a la puerta, y por poco no la arrancó de las bisagras cuando la abrió.

— ¡Yuuri!

No había más que oscuridad.

Observó la vacía habitación con los ojos bien abiertos intentando ver lo poco que le permitía la luz de la luna que había, buscando cualquier movimiento en las sombras, cualquier mínimo signo pero Yuuri no estaba allí.

Victor estaba solo.

Inhaló pesadamente, dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de su cabaña, la vista de un hogar vacío era como unas fauces abiertas esperando para engullirle en su soledad. El frío aire alivió el calor en sus mejillas, pero intensificó los escalofríos que le hacían sacudirse de pies a cabeza.

—Cálmate —se decía a su palpitante corazón mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas—, sólo cálmate.

A lo mejor Yuuri había salido a pasear y volvería dentro de muy poco, o a lo mejor le había pasado algo, ¿y si le había pasado algo?, ¿y si no era su intención irse? pero ¿ _y si sí lo era_?

Victor respiró profundamente por la nariz, cerrando sus ojos e intentando parar el hilo de sus pensamientos antes de que acabara divagando demasiado. Los sentía envolverse alrededor de su garganta como un nudo, apretando alrededor de las vías respiratorias, sus latidos golpeando a través de sus venas, de sus huesos.

Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate.

Algo húmedo en sus mejillas le hizo encogerse, y su mano se dirigió a su espada casi instintivamente, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que su caballo estaba justo a su lado, lo que casi le asustó más hasta ver lo que el animal estaba haciendo. Dejó escapar el aire que tenía atrapado en la garganta y sintió sus hombros relajarse ligeramente, la tensión comenzaba a desaparecer de sus músculos.

—Eres algo curiosa, ¿eh? —murmuró, acariciando su hocico y dándose cuenta de que todavía no le había puesto nombre. En realidad, nunca antes había tenido un caballo; tomó uno del campo de batalla cuando su dueño había sido derribado, pero lo soltó otra vez cuando se acabó la batalla. Victor siempre había preferido ir caminando.

Pudiendo respirar un poco más tranquilamente ahora que los oscuros ojos de su yegua le observaban, probablemente pensando qué hacer con su nuevo dueño si los caballos pudieran pensar cosas como esa, Victor se centró en el movimiento de sus orejas cuando un búho ululó en la distancia, y en el chasquido de su cola mientras se alejaba de él otra vez, agachando su larga cabeza sobre la vaya para olisquear unos nabos en el jardín bajo ella.

Victor la observó un rato, sintiéndose más tranquilo sabiendo que no estaba _completamente_ solo, y se volvió para cerrar la puerta tras él antes de sentarse en la tierra al lado de esta, envolviéndose en su capa para refugiarse del viento. Incluso la compañía de un caballo era mejor que nada.

Sólo tenía que creer que Yuuri mantendría su promesa y volvería antes del amanecer.

 

*********

En la oscuridad donde debería de estar ahogándose, y sus huesos rompiéndose contra las rocas en la imperturbable corriente del río, se dio cuenta de que el único sonido eran sus propios pensamientos, el único movimiento era el de sus respiraciones profundas mientras cogía aire.

¿Se había perdido en Lete? ¿Era esto lo que le pasaba a los desafortunados humanos que se aventuraban a acercarse demasiado al río? ¿Así era la muerte?

_—Lo siento._

Un suave susurro rozó su rostro, pero no podía ver nada en la oscuridad, ni siquiera sus propias manos.

 _—No había otra manera_ —le dijo Olvido, oyendo su voz en sus oídos, en su cabeza, en todos lados a la vez—, _Él estaba observando._

No había ni arriba ni abajo, ni estrellas ni sol ni luna, ninguna luz que le guiara, nada que indicara a dónde debería de mirar. Flotaba en un abismo de nada, y aun así era extrañamente sereno a su manera. Era como un silencioso abrazo que acallaba todo.

—¿Quién observaba? —preguntó, y su voz sonó muy apagada. No hacía eco como haría en una cueva, como esperaba que pasase. Una parte de él pensaba que debía de sentirse más alarmado con el hecho de que él estaba, muy literalmente, dentro de Olvido y no había oído de nadie que pudiese salir de allí, pero se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

Podría quedarse un poco, pensó. Solo flotando en la oscuridad, nada que le llevara hacía abajo. Sí, no le importaría quedarse allí por un tiempo, puede que un poco más. Puede que para siempre.

_—Tus recuerdos te lo dirán._

Yuuri pestañeó, aunque no hizo una gran diferencia en su vista, y se sintió despertar. Claro, sus recuerdos; por eso estaba allí, para recuperarlos.

Casi se había olvidado.

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos? —preguntó—. Victor está…

Victor.

 _Victor_.

Yuuri jadeó, y aunque solo hubiera aire para él respirar, de repente sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. Le había prometido a Victor que estaría allí, la última noche que podrían pasar juntos antes de separarse por la mañana. Instintivamente, buscó en su mente a Victor, pero no encontró nada. No Victor, ninguna plegaria, ninguna voz.

Sólo había silencio en su cabeza.

— _No tienes otra_ opción —dijo Olvido suavemente—, _esto va más allá de las ansias de sangre de Guerra._

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, intentó aferrarse a algo, lo que fuera, pero seguía flotando sin rumbo, ni si quiera sabía hacia qué dirección nadar.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! —lloró—. Sólo dámelos para que pueda irme; ¡Victor está esperando por mí!

— _No puedes simplemente reclamarlos._

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Olvido suspiró y se sintió como si toda la oscuridad misma suspirara con ella, pareciendo menos el vacío agujero que había asumido que era y mucho más como algo viviente, que respiraba.

— _Yo soy el olvido, soy la pérdida_ —explicó—, _puedo dirigirte en la dirección correcta, pero no puedo dártelos; eso no está en mi naturaleza. Debes encontrarlos tú mismo, revivirlos para recordarlos._

Yuuri sintió un terrible presentimiento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré?

— _Años._

Algo se enrolló en sus tobillos, finas cuerdas o puede que dedos, y los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de terror mientras era arrastrado por la oscuridad, mientras alzaba las manos para poder agarrarse a algo, pero no encontró nada.

—No, _no_ , ¡he cambiado de idea! ¡Quédate los recuerdos! —lloró, pero lo que fuera que agarraba sus pies era demasiado fuerte. Se sentía como ser arrastrado por la corriente de un río—. ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que volver con Victor! ¡Tengo que…!

Una luz surgió de la oscuridad como una estrella bajo él.

Y cayó.

 

*********

Muchos mitos dicen que, después de que El Sol echara su maldición sobre la humanidad, fue Guerra quien surgió de esa amenaza y se convirtió en el primer dios humano; y si no fue Guerra, entonces fue Codicia u Odio. Era una historia fácilmente usada para atacar a los débiles e impotentes, para hacerlos creer en su pecado y rogaran por la absolución, pero no era la verdad.

No fue Guerra, sino Amor quien vino primero.

Al pasar los siglos y la historia fuera distorsionada en las bocas de los hombres, solo los dioses todavía recuerdan el día en que nació Amor. Vino de una llama, ardiendo tan brillante como cualquier estrella, desafiante en su propósito de ver la humanidad protegida de los caprichos de los apáticos inmortales, determinado a verla florecer y prosperar en libertad y alegría donde antes había sido esclavizada.

Pero incluso esta no era _toda_ la verdad, porque mucho antes de Amor, hubo un joven niño que Destino había bendecido y maldecido a la vez el día en que nació de su madre mortal.

Un joven niño al que le gustaba el olor de las flores, y cuyos dedos les gustaba tocar las cuerdas de los instrumentos.

**FIN DEL ACTO I**


End file.
